Iron Flexibility
by Littlestme
Summary: [Sequel to Everlasting Light] Life after the Grand Magic Games has given Levy and Gajeel time to become the couple they truly wished to become but with the addition of two others could cause a rift. With Master Makarov's ploy will the Fairy Tail wizards manage to make something of themselves in the upcoming event? [Hurt/Comfort]
1. The Wedding

**This is Part Two of Everlasting Light,  
Please read that first if you don't want to be utterly confused by any references I may or may not make, I hope you enjoy this as much as the first one I brought to you and please be vocal on your views of it (just not MEAN) Its great to hear your feedback even if its just a line or even a word. Means a great deal.**

 **Here is a chapter I'm pretty sure you have been waiting for :3**

* * *

 **The Wedding**

 **==[o0o]==**

The town of magnolia bustled outside the cathedral as The Fairy Tail guild and several surrounding allied guilds filled the interior of the cathedral its self, each dressed to the nines for the long awaited wedding.

Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, and several members of the council sat in the pews all waiting for the procession to begin.

Up the isles attached to the edges of each booth, white lilies were adorned with a tall white candle, burning brightly. In every corner, every window sat more large bouquets of lilies, at the feet of the groom and running up the aisle itself a large quantity of Zebra Blue Primrose petals adorning the floor, the bright yellow and blue lighting up the floor.

There at the head of the aisle stood a tall long black haired man dressed in a white wedding suit, looking utterly nervous. Next to him stood the best man or Exceed in this case. Wearing a small white suit. Waiting for Lucy's Celestial Spirit Lyra to begin to play the Bridal Chorus on her large harp.

* * *

Hidden in the dressing room stood a small bride with bright blue hair, with a circlet of small white metal flowers sitting at the top of her head, using it as a headband holding her precious blue locks in place as her veil fell behind her back, easily accessible to pull it over her head when it was needed. Her white dress gave her a small sweetheart neckline as her long white gloves decorated with ivory lace decal matching that on the hem of her dress cutting just shy of the ground in her small white heels. Turning slightly she blushed at how pure she looked in the mirror.

Surrounding her stood several well-endowed woman, fawning over the young woman. As they checked her over, ensuring no stains, no creases, no chances of backing out. The brides maids wore silk light blue dresses that each cut into their frame perfectly.

A small knock sounded on the door as the maid of honour squeaked with delight and ran over to it, opening it and briefly chatting with the man at the door before promptly closing it.

"Its time" the blonde maid of honour spoke.

* * *

Leaving in pairs the bridesmaids met their grooms men leaving the maid of honour and best man with the bride.

Walking up the isle first was the two of the youngest to the guild, Wendy and Romeo

Behind them walked, Happy and Carla

Followed by, Erza and Jellal

And finally by Gray and Juvia

Lucy hugged Levy tight handing her the small white bouquet as she slowly placed her forehead against Levy's kissing it gently "You look beautiful."

She moved to take the arm of Natsu and began walking towards the aisle as Lyra played.

Levy peaked out from behind the curtain taken aback by the sheer volume of all those who attended their wedding. One one half of the cathedral she could see Lyon with Sherria next to them sat several other Lamia Scale members who were also present at the Grand Magic Games. On the other side of the room housed almost the entire Fairy Tail guild, all looking down to where Levy was peeking out, waiting for her moment.

"Levy?"

Levy jumped slightly as she turned to look up at her two greatest friends in the entire world. Jet and Droy. Both wearing matching suits, holding their arms out Levy gave them a huge grin, pulling down her veil and each arm.

"Thank you.. Both of you"

Their faces looked down on the petite bluenette, she looked angelic. As the music began to increase Levy's heart began racing, pounding in her ears as she felt her legs walk for her. She couldn't even pay attention to everyone standing up for her. All she focused on was the man she was going to marry.

Slowly Jet and Droy let Levy's arms go into Gajeel's outstretched hand. All three men bowed to each other holding a hand on their heart.

Even though Levy's face was hidden from view it was still very obvious how nervous she looked, as her hands trembled slightly. Holding onto her bouquet with one hand she took Gajeel's delicately, feeling the same nervousness coming from him. He hated large crowds and for what felt like the entire continent to turn up to their wedding made him feel even more uncomfortable, but he was going to do it. He was going to put up with it just for today. Turning to face each other the priest began to speak. Ushering everyone to become seated and take their places.

Levy and Gajeel held out their hands in front of each other, never taking their eyes off one another.

Makarov cried loudly as Bob from Blue Pegasus handed him a handkerchief, patting the small man on the back.

The priest asked them to perform their vows. Levy turned to Lucy, handing her the lily bouquet and taking the small pink piece of paper in return, turning to face Gajeel, her hands wobbled slightly as she began reading from behind the netting.

"Gajeel... Although our roads began on different paths,  
All of the hardships and trauma.

Everything that we've been through.  
Nothing can take me away from you,  
Not even death.  
You are the man I rely on.  
You are the sole reason I can stand here before you.  
You are my Dragon, my Iron Dragon  
My Friend. My lover. My Protector.  
My Mate."

Gajeel looked softly for a brief moment at the woman before him, before coughing. Using his free hand to cover his mouth as he looked away from the large audience.

The priest looked to Gajeel for his vow.

"I never wrote anythin' But I know what I wanna say." he paused closing his eyes, breathing deeply. Reopening them his crimson eyes latched onto Levy's hidden hazel orbs.

"Levy, You. You are incredible.  
You forgave a monster.  
You saved the life of a beast.  
You fought will all yah might.  
You can be hard to deal with,  
but you're me Shrimp, my mate and  
 _-I Love yah"_

Levy tilted her head at his slightly uncouth speech but it was Gajeel and it was as beautiful as it was going to get and she loved him for it, she smiled up at him as tears were falling slowly down her cheeks.

The priest cleared his throat as he raised an eyebrow before opening up his book,

"The rings?"

Lily twitched as he unfurled his wings and hovered next to Gajeel and Levy, allowing them to take the individual rings Gajeel had recast.

Levy's eyes boggled at the seer complexity her ring now had. She pulled off her long sleeved glove to allow the ring to sit on her delicate finger, now understanding why he wanted to take back her engagement ring those weeks ago.

"Levy. With this ring, Whatever dangers may occur I will be there standing next to yah.  
Whatever trouble we face, I'll protect yah.  
With this ring. You are my one true mate."

Sliding the ring onto her finger she took hold of Gajeel's left hand, holding it gently between her porcelain fingers.

"Gajeel, with this ring, I give you my heart and soul,  
Free to do whatever you wish,  
Just know in your heart I will always be here for you.  
With this ring. You're my one and only mate."

Slowly putting the ring onto his hand she beamed brightly, turning to face the twin ruby eyed dragon ring up. Each representing Gajeel and Levy.

The priest finished off the sermon, ending it.

"And now by the power invested in me by all of Fiore I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Gajeel Redfox. You may kiss your bride."

Gajeel gave a huge smirk as he lifted up Levy's veil finally able to see his wife face, holding onto the back of her head he dipped her body as he kissed her passionately. Levy's head spun a little as she held onto his broad shoulders, ensuring she never fell.

The whole cathedral and town erupted in a roar, cheering loudly in celebration for the happy couple. Grabbing Levy and holding her princess style Gajeel walked down the aisle with a large grin on his face. Levy waved to everyone who was cheering and throwing confetti over the couple.

 **==[o0o]==  
**

 **AN: Since I like emotion...  
Pretty sure this story is going to be a roller coaster again.**

 **The next chapter is for Gajevy week so it shall be 20th Aug.**

 **Not sure on upload times with this story. We'll see how it goes :3**


	2. Wedding Night - Day Six LoveFest 2015

**~-Lemoooon because I want it early alright?!-~**

 **~Ssh... Don't cry... here, just read this...~**

* * *

 **Day Six Gajevy Love Fest 2015**

 **Wedding Night**

 **==[o0o]==**

"Gajeel we really should head back to the guild hall for the reception." Gajeel was nuzzling close to Levy, he wanted to ravish her body.

The weeks leading up to their wedding, Levy declared it would be fun to go without until their wedding night. Thinking nothing of it Gajeel accepted, determined to win this bet his former fiancé had set him. But now he couldn't think straight. Her scent was driving him wild. Every time he caught sight of her movements he imagined taking her there and then, wherever they were, either on a job or in the guild hall.

He couldn't get enough of how soft her hair felt against his bare hands, the feeling of her breath against his body. He gave a soft growl that began to reverberate into Levy's neck, running through her body making her feel overwhelmed with Gajeel's emotions.

"Levy... Yah need to understand that you are my mate... And as such I will do anything to protect you. A dragon can't help but be protective of his possessions."

"Gajeel of course I understand, we're married after all!"

"No... Look Shrimp, ever since we first..." He began slowly kissing the nape of her neck, delicately planting his kisses along her throbbing veins, running the tip of his nose up and down as he spoke. "Since then, you've been mine, my mate. Salamander is the same with Lucy."

"Eh? Lucy has slept with Natsu!? She's never told me!"

Gajeel smirked at his wife as he carried on kissing and nibbling along her neck, he could feel her body softening, the smell of her passion was beginning to fill his nostrils.

"So wait... Even Wendy?"

"Mm.." Gajeel bit her neck slightly harder, hoping to entice his new wife off the subject, slowly moving his hands over her body cupping her breasts slightly.

* * *

After somehow coaxing the Dragon Slayer to eat a large amount of Iron instead of eating herself, Levy changed into a more casual attire for the reception at the guild hall, where she was held up high on Gajeel's arm, waving brightly to everyone standing in the guild.

Various members from the other guilds greeted the happy couple offering their congratulations and giving them gifts, primarily random assortments of iron and several baskets of kiwi's for Lily. Levy did get a rare collection of magic books from Makarov whom refused to let the bluenette go once she began hugging him, blubbering away loudly until Bob, and Mirajane managed to release his Titan clutches.

The festivities carried on well into the night where Levy turned looking for Gajeel who was happily roaring at Natsu, Sting and Rogue. They had managed to take out multiple tables whilst sparring.

Sting and Rogue had paired up again to go against the Fairy Tail slayers all four eager to go at it once more.

Levy knew she had to be careful with what she said, having five dragon slayers in the room who could all hear a pin drop a mile away, was going to be a bit of challenge, but she wanted to speak to Gajeel.

Carefully wading through the loud drunk mix of guilds Levy managed to reach the destroyed corner, upon her approach Gajeel was loudly shouting how he could take Sting and Rogue on together without Natsu's help. Causing them to laugh loudly before changing into an aggressive stance to take Gajeel on his bet.

Gajeel unleashed his Iron club aimed directly at Rogue who turned into his shadow form, dodging the attack. Before Gajeel could retract his arm his club hit Levy directly in the face, causing her to sail through the air crashing into Lucy who inadvertently kicked Gray, in a knee jerk reaction punched Erza in the face.

This was a massive mistake. Erza was extremely drunk and very aggressive, she kept yelling at Jet and Droy mistaking them for Wakaba and Elfman demanding more sake.

Gajeel scurried through the now brawling guild, no table, stool or bottle was left unturned or smashed, Master Makarov was bawling his eyes out with Bob trying to reassure him whilst laughing slightly at the uproar.

Throwing around several more tables Gajeel found his script mage with a huge grin on her face despite a massive dent in the face from his club.

"Shrimp! Yah alright?"

"S-sol.."

"Huh?"

"Solid Script: Stone!" The word dropped heavily on top of the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Shri- _ **UUF!**_ _"_ Gajeel's body lay just underneath the guild hall floor his arms poking up from either side of the stone word as Levy held her sides from laughter.

No-one in the guildhall cared any more, now that someone had used magic it turned into a real free-for-all.

Master Makarov no-longer existed only a floating white ghost hung out of his lifeless body at his guilds destruction.

* * *

"Shrimp?"

Gajeel sniffed, he could definitely smell her bookish scent, but he couldn't locate it, everything now smelt of her.

"Shrimp yah better not be hidin!"

He turned his head quickly the sound of small pieces of metal dropping on a wooden floor.

The bedroom floor.

"Shrimp?!" Pushing open the door to their new bedroom Gajeel was greeted to a bed covered in small pieces of metal shavings, but he knew he was on the right tracks, her scent was more potent in here.

" _Strip"_ a familiar sweet voice carried through the dark room, now sounding slightly more husky.

Gajeel looked around trying to spy his wife in the darkness.

" _I said strip dragon!"_ the same husky voice raised slightly as it watched the man begin undressing rapidly. Using the bedsheets to cover his modesty.

Eyeing up Gajeel, the voice moved out of the shadows, her small chest held upwards as her strappings lifted and separated her fuller looking breasts. Gajeel felt his mouth want to drool slightly from the bluenette's scantily dressed look.

" _Lay back and close your eyes"_ she spoke with a little crack in her voice as her nerves began to fall through.

Gajeel wished to keep looking at the beauty, never had he seen her dress like this before, only in some of his wilder dreams had Levy acted this way and it was becoming a real turn on.

He felt the bed dip before a small body sat on top of him, the brush of her hot skin against his cool body ran sparks up his spine down to his feet. He could feel himself stirring, moving his arms upwards to clasp either side of her plump buttocks feeling the body grind against his hardening manhood from the shock.

Leaning over the naked man Levy lightly kissed Gajeel's neck, slowly biting onto the nape of his neck as she slowly sucked and licked the same spot, circling her tongue around causing small bruising.

Pleased with her work she moved upwards biting his ear lobe before tugging slightly. Blowing her hot breath over his ear and down his neck, watching the small goosebumps appear as her hands trailed along Gajeel's chest, circling his nipple.

She bit his bottom lip hard watching the man smirk as he applied similar force back, pushing her against his solid length. Gajeel could feel her wetness against his skin, the smell of her arousal was driving him insane, what made it worse was the warmth her folds were radiating against him.

Grabbing Gajeel's hands, Levy threw them above his head as she buried her lips into his. Kissing him excitedly, diving her tongue into his mouth. Feeling the raw passion brewing between them both. Grazing her teeth against his lips as she sucked and pulled slowly moving her hips against his crotch, enjoying the moans he was giving off before growling.

His eyes snapped open, those dark crimson eyes staring deep into the large hazel orbs hovering above him. The bluenette smirked her personal smirk, one just for Gajeel as she let his hands go, moving her body downwards. Kissing every inch of his bare chest, licking around his hardened nipples before circling his navel.

Her hot breath blowing up his body as he arched his back slightly as he felt himself enter the wet opening of Levy's mouth, her tongue swilling around his hard member before the rising and falling of her head, trying to take him fully into her mouth. He felt the tight clasp of two hands against him, pumping away as she twirled her tongue around his tip. Dipping her head back down as she happily sucked, listening to the loud groans of the man beneath her.

She squeaked suddenly as she felt two hands grab the back of her head encouraging her to take him fully as he thrust himself upwards, she clenched her eyes tight as she felt the hot release, swallowing, she opened an eye at the man looking down at her smirking.

Before Levy could reprimand the man he had grabbed her petite body, throwing it against the bed as he loomed above. Tearing off her small clothing in one fell swoop Gajeel buried his face into Levy's chest, grabbing and pinching at her breasts as he bit her neck, pressing his hot body against her own. Using his metal studs to graze her skin causing her to give off a small moan. Her inner folds burning from the lack of attention of the past few months.

She moaned, trying to catch her breath as he lightly teased her entrance with a finger, slowly circling around her open folds, bucking her hips in hopes that he'd give in and stop teasing. She felt him slowly enter a finger deep inside her wetness, she could feel the finger flex inside her as it moved in and out slowly, stroking her inners, feeding another finger in before a third is slowly coaxed in.

She held her arms above her head as Gajeel moved his fingers in and out of the script mage, using his thumb against her clit. Moving backwards slightly the dragon slayer covered his lips over her throbbing orb sucking on the clit as he pumped his hand all the whilst stroking her inners causing her to moan loudly.

Pulling out his fingers he quickly lapped up her juices before dipping his tongue deep into her body, grabbing either side of her buttocks, kneading them as he pulled her up close to his face, licking up her folds before driving his tongue deep inside, swirling his tongue around.

Levy began rocking her hips involuntarily as she begged the man to give her more. Crying out loudly from pleasure as she felt the wash overcome her tiny frame before she could take another breath Gajeel had firmly placed his lips over hers. Ravishing her lips as he teased her opening with his iron manhood, sliding deep into her wetness.

The script mage opened her eyes wide as she felt him enter further than his fingers could reach, feeling her body grind against his as he thrust furiously into the tiny woman, holding down her shoulders as he pounded deep into her body, listening to the loud screams of pleasure that enveloped the room.

Gajeel opened his eyes as he grunted loudly from the pleasure looking down at his prize, the writhing bluenette in utter ecstasy as she dug her nails into his back holding her legs tight against his buttocks forcing him to stay deep inside, reaching their climaxes together.

* * *

Gajeel looked over at his sleeping wife, grinning to himself as he lent over her naked body pressing his lips against her neck, taking her small mounds roughly in his hand, he missed playing with them so much.

"Gajeel~?" the bluenette purred in her dreamlike state, opening her eyes slightly, still blurry from her small nap.

"It ain't mornin' yet Shrimp and we're not done yet, Gi hi hi"

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: so hopefully that cheered you up ;3**

 **Let me know what you guys think !**

 **So more story is on its way! Don't judge it just on this chapter xD Although I had a lot of fun writing it.  
Upload is every Friday - Also I will have a concurrent story that will be uploaded at some point. It will coincide with the events in this story so I won't give you spoilers. Its basically stuff I don't want to put in here to detract from the story but its good enough that it can be on its own!  
Give it a few months. Maybe after Halloween...**


	3. The Morning After

**This is where the story really starts!**

 **OK – I'm well aware of current events in Fairy Tail arc's however this is moving forwards as if those have yet to still happen _if at all_ (Tartaros/Chp356-Ep234 onwards) – Those events may not even occur in this story so please bare that in mind. However I may reference but I highly doubt it.**

 **==[o0o]==**

The morning was still young as Makarov lay in his small bed, staring up at the ceiling. The past few weeks or more specifically years were eating away at him in his sleep. Was he so out of touch with his children? They had resurrected Gajeel with Levy's knowledge, survived Tenrou against Grimoire Heart and Acnologia and now won the Grand Magic Games. Yet something still ate away at him. Was it the fact that his children where growing up around him and he was missing out?

Swinging his short legs over the bed he padded over towards his chair that held his small blue and orange trimmed dressing gown. Covering his modesty he wrapped it around his body, looking out a small window to the large lake. Below he could see the slow rippling waters of their pool.

 _Maybe one swim, before the brats arrive._

* * *

Before Makarov could step one toe into the cool water he was greeted by Mirajane waving at him from the back entrance of the Guild Hall holding a basket with various bits and pieces for the day.

"Master!"

"Oh... Mira... Good morning – If you don't mind..?"

"Of course Master!" The she demon smiled as she watched her Master wearing his favourite yellow swimming hat and little speedos enter the water. Happily swimming laps.

Opening an eye Master Makarov realised Mirajane had moved closer to him, crouching down by the pool side, her closed smile expression put him on edge.

Sighing he swam to the edge of the pool.

"Mirajane... I hope that this is not another crazy scheme..."

Makarov allowed his children to almost run riot, following their own path and learning from their mistakes, but occasionally he needed to step in. Usually when it came down to Mirajane's wild antics.

"You know it needs to happen again, now that we've won the games we have a chance to choose more people!"

"Hmm... I don't know if that's such a good idea..."

"Master..." Mira pouted, slowly swilling her finger in the pool.

Panicking Makarov moved away from her, "I'll think about it!"

Makarov had thought about it. Many times. His thoughts conflicted.  
 _  
If they prove themselves._

 _But they have proven themselves_

 _They must be smart_

 _Cunning_

 _Brave_

 _All my brats are this and more...  
_

 _Perhaps this time we shall have better luck._

* * *

Levy giggled, Gajeel sat on the stage in the guild hall wearing his white suit and hat. Strumming on his brand new guitar in the shape of his initials as the small microphone and harmonica fluttered around his head, the spotlight causing an eerie shadow behind him.

The whole room was booing for him to get off the stage, he was doing well ignoring them, playing his famous Best Friend song once more.

"Get off the stage Metalface!" Natsu cried "Yah hurting my ears!"

"Mr. Gajeel, I have to agree!" Wendy moaned slightly holding her ears tightly as her small fangs crunched down. Carla sat on her head holding her little ears with her paws.

Laughing, several other members roared to Gajeel's aid, thoroughly enjoying his songs as they heartily drunk and sung along as badly as possible.

"He's a real MAN!" Elfman roared loudly, pumping his huge fist into the air, almost taking out Evergreen in the process.

"You go Gajeel-kun!" Juvia held her hand to her mouth as she screamed loudly, sitting on the back of Gray's shoulders who did not look impressed.

"That's my husband!" Levy cheered between Jet and Droy who held her high in the air, chanting along with Levy as they wore Levy heart bandanas around their heads.

Levy had adjusted to Gajeel's poor singing but at least he was an excellent guitar player she surmised.

The loud revelry lasted well into the night, just as it seemed to die down, the minute a new member entered the guild doors the ruckus began once more.

* * *

"Ugh.. I don't remember anything from last night... Lev?" Lucy looked around trying to find her best friend, underneath her lay a squashed bluenette groaning slightly.

"Oh Levy!" Lucy scooted off the body, kneeling beside her. "I didn't see you down there!"

She laughed, poking the small lump which quickly curled up into a little ball like a caterpillar would to hide its soft belly.

"C'mon! Lets get something to eat!" Lucy gently pushed the bluenette who quickly began unfurling at the word _eat._

She was starving.

* * *

"Lu-chan.. its too early to walk..." Levy held her arms forwards slowly trudging behind the blonde who had a spring in her step.

"Levy... its two in the afternoon! I thought you liked getting up early anyway!" Lucy turned and winked at the bluenette, knowing full well that she had to be up early to catch Gajeel before he left for any job.

"But that's different!"

"In what way Levy..." Lucy spun around with her hands on her hips, leaning forwards with a dirty grin on her face. When Levy couldn't reply she raised her eyebrow before giggling. "That's what I thought!"

"Lu-chan...!"

* * *

"Geez Salamander, yah hot you know that?!" Gajeel punched the back of Natsu's head with his iron pole, trying to get him to move off his body. It felt as if he was melting his iron.

"Wah...?" Natsu snored loudly as a snot bubble grew and shrunk out of his nose.

"Oi. Stripper! Help me get this bastard off me!" Gray looked towards Gajeel and couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Natsu had managed to completely pin Gajeel down leaving only one arm free. He had no leverage to move what so ever.

"I'd help but... I've kind of got my own troubles!" Gray was laying on his front wearing only his black boxers, however he was being kept at optimum temperature by a sleeping rain woman. Thumbing back to the bluenette on his back.

"If you can get her off, I'll help you," Gajeel attempted to twist his arm around to hit Juvia, awkwardly he managed to turn and cast his Iron Pole, sending it protruding through her watery body.

She continued to dose on top of Gray, almost covering him in a tighter hold of water bubble.

"Gah... Get off me woman!" Gray shouted.

"Gi hi hi" Gajeel laughed at Gray's misfortune before being shouted at making him scowl in annoyance.

"Shut up! You're in the same situation!"

"Just help me alright!"

"Fine."

Gray managed to put one arm forwards, using all his strength he pulled his other arm forwards, dragging his body along with Juvia's towards Gajeel he lay face to face with Gajeel.

"Now what?"

"Uh. I hadn't thought that through.."

* * *

Wendy rubbed her eyes, sitting up Carla was still fast asleep on her lap, surrounding her was Erza, holding her closely as a mother would to a child.

She smiled, pushing Erza's bare arm off her body, and picking up Carla gently.

Wendy wanted to speak to Levy, she had noticed something about the Script Mage and wanted confirmation.

Carefully stepping over the snoring guild members she found herself collared by Gray and Gajeel.

"Mr. Gajeel! Are you hurt?"

"Would yah just help get Salamander off me?"

"If you'd be so kind, Juvia too?"

Both men looked exhausted, one from a bad nights drunken sleep, and two because both were pinned to the floor with sleeping bodies unwilling to move.

Placing Carla onto a nearby unbroken bench Wendy cautiously walked over to Natsu and Gajeel, wondering how best to wake up the cherry blossomed man.

Humming slightly her brown eyes looked over him, moving her arms outstretched to gently nudge him she flinched as his wild onyx eyes blinked open, focusing and refocusing on the surroundings. Yawning loudly Natsu sat up crossing his legs.

"Ah you fuckin' serious Salamander?!" Gajeel was annoyed beyond belief, how could he not realise he had Gajeel pinned underneath him.

Putting a hand to his wide open mouth Natsu looked down at the angry mess beneath him, "Ooh! What are yah doin' down there Bolt Brain?" **  
**

Wendy timidly looked towards Gray who still trying to push off the melting Juvia but with no success, the little Sky Dragon Slayer had a wonderful plan, even if it made her feel bad for even considering it.

Turning to her white Exceed who was busily trying to iron off the winkles in her little pink dress with her white paw's she put her hands together in pretend excitement, trying to make her voice sound as elated as possible.

"Carla, did you know that Lucy was going to bake Gray-san a cake?"

Juvia burst up from Gray's body, scalding the Ice Mage from her boiling water, her face enlarged as she pressed it close to the little Sky Dragon Slayer,

"Love Rival is after my Gray-sama?!"

Gajeel sighed loudly as he rotated his shoulders, attempting to get feeling back into his arms, "No yah daft woman, she just wanted you to get off Stripper so he could breathe!"

Juvia spun around and looked at Gray, twitching on the floor from the burning water. "Gray-sama!"

"Go away..~" He coughed slightly as Juvia wrapped her arms around his neck, compressing the air out, completely missing the point in her smothering him.

* * *

Erza slowly walked up the steps to the second floor, looking around the balcony she looked for a certain blond male. There in the far corner Laxus sat, kicking back off the table as he folded his arms.

Her Heart Kreuz Armour clanking as she moved over the wooden floorboards, standing before Laxus with her arms folded. Her long scarlet hair fell slightly over one shoulder as she looked down at the dozing man.

"Why are you bothering me?" Laxus grunted as he kept his eyes closed. Daydreaming.

"Master has requested a meeting."

"Oh? And what does jijii want?"

"Laxus."

Frowning Laxus slowly opened his eyes, staring at the wall in front of him. The rest of The Raijinshu had disappeared off to complete a job that specifically asked for just the trio leaving Laxus sulking upstairs alone.

"Mirajane is waiting for us, lets not keep Master waiting."

Erza stood firm, she wasn't going to let Laxus get away that easily.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **Jijii – Old man - Rude way :3**

 **Jiiji - Grandfather – Polite !**

 **Yay! Story ! Let me know what you think, :3**


	4. The Meeting

**AN: A day early! Enjoy!  
==[o0o]==**

Makarov sat on top of the balcony looking over the guild as he drunk his ale slowly. His eyes watching each interaction of his guild members still catching up after being thrown one curve ball after another.

Lucy was busy playing with Asuka at the table, whilst Natsu and Happy set up targets for her to shoot her toy gun at. Alzack and Bisca had left her in charge with Lucy whilst they completed a dangerous job that the pair didn't want to endanger their young daughter with. Her purple eyes shone brilliantly as she flicked out her tongue focusing on each target before popping off a cork round nailing each target perfectly. The group cheered loudly as Asuka beamed happily. Natsu and Happy rushed around and set them up in various locations in the guild hall trying to make it more difficult for the young girl who had certainly developed the skills from her parents.

Makarov gave a soft laugh as he watched with joy with the old and new members bonding as if time hadn't escaped them.

Levy was sat at one of the tables busy reading with her Gale-Force Reading glasses as Gajeel sat away off with Lily and Erza, busy discussing a training schedule. Having second origin unlocked some of the members wanted to learn more about what it held for them and what new powers they might be able to now achieve. Whilst the Grand Magic Games helped propel them back up to the top of the ranked guilds they still wanted to be the best and stretch their wings even further in terms of magic ability.

Jet and Droy had almost forgotten that Levy was now married to a dragon slayer, occasionally slipping up whenever they fought over her for her love until an angry growl made it their way making them remember.

Romeo sat on the table top with his feet on the bench as he spoke to Wendy and Carla, the youngsters enjoying the light hearted conversation discussing various topics.

Cana, Macao and Wakaba sat eyeballing each other. Each one staring intently before Cana dropped her cards.

"Full house!" She declared before downing her keg of ale, her blue bikini top rising upwards as she lifted her head up.

Macao's moustache twitched.

 _Had he finally beaten Cana?_

He glanced over at Wakaba's perfect poker face who folded before blowing out a large puff of smoke in annoyance.

Twitching is moustache again, he laid down his cards in triumph, _he had done it!_

"How did you get that? You must of cheated Macao!" Cana threw her arms in the air in disbelief at his royal flush.

"Your getting soft in your old age Cana!" Macao chuckled as he downed his drink alongside Wakaba both laughing at Cana who picked up the cards, inspecting them up close to her face.

Makarov laughed as he hopped down off the ledge in front of the bar, jumping back up he sat on the bar counter. "Mira."

The white haired she-devil sauntered over with a bright sunny disposition, "When Erza arrives can you request a meeting with her and Laxus?"

"Laxus?" Mira looked slightly sceptical but she was glad that Master had ultimately forgiven his grandson and wanted to make him apart of the future.

"Yes, since Gildarts has left to start a new three year long job I need another to take his place."

"Of course!"

"Oh and Mira. I want you to attend once more, if you feel up to it."

"I'd love to Master!" She beamed brightly before quickly refilling Master Makarov's mug and proceeded to run around topping up everyone else's drinks.

"Oi, Mira can I get some iron?" Gajeel lent back on his bench, catching eyes with Levy before ignoring her and calling to the white haired mage

"Just a second Gajeel!" she chirped as she handed Wendy and Romeo a small pitcher of fruit cocktail juice and quickly darted upstairs.

Levy wasn't bothered by Gajeel's lack of attention, he was busy talking with Erza and Lily, something he rarely got to do.

The bluenette was desperately trying to focus on various texts that she had picked up and was gifted as wedding presents. Jet and Droy were busy fluttering around her head ensuring she had enough to drink, making sure she ate or finding new books or grabbing anything she might need. Levy didn't realise how plump Droy had become, he had taken her disappearance hard and with Jet becoming more insular it was hard for them to talk about their feelings to anyone let alone themselves. The petite bluenette was thrilled that Droy was now determined to try and loose weight but he was in no hurry. His and Jet's face and arms still showed the deep scars that never truly healed, reminding her of how fragile the trio were, now that Gajeel and Lily occasionally accompanied Team Shadow Gear Levy felt protected however she wanted to become stronger. She needed to make it this time, before she would give up, she had to reach the next level, without Gajeel's help.

* * *

Her soft shoes glided over the wooden floorboards, looking around for Laxus's usual spot on the upper level seating. She thought she saw the tall blond man walk in but her hopes were dashes when she saw no sign of him nor The Raijinshu.

Fluttering downstairs she handed Gajeel a large plate full of iron and moved over towards Natsu handing him flame covered food which he ate almost instantly, thanking Mira with a large mouthful before being hit over the head by Lucy.

"Whas hat hor?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full!"

"Shorrey"

Lucy sighed before giggling as Happy sat with his blue furry legs apart, nibbling on a small fish he had produced out of his green backpack.

* * *

Makarov's office was plainly decorated, with wooden walls and floors, several ornaments dotted about from various guild members who had gifted them to him. An oriental sword sat on a stand above his desk. Next to it sat a large dusty stack of novels, on the other side of the room several beautifully decorated statues and carvings.

Staring out of the window Master Makarov waited with Mirajane in silence, waiting for Erza to return with Laxus.

With a small knock on the door Erza stepped in followed by the towering blond, Laxus. Catching eyes with Mirajane he directed his attention to the man at the window.

"Jiiji"

Makarov nodded approvingly as Laxus greeted him politely, turning around Makarov moved and stood between the trio of mages.

"I have been considering this for some time, and I'm sure you know where I am headed with this since I called you together."

He paused looking at the young faces, still the same age before the 7 year gap, directing his gaze towards no mage in particular he continued, "We have managed to bring our guild back up to its former glory, yet we have not truly acknowledged the work the rest of the remaining guild members had done. They have certainly become far stronger in the time we have been asleep. As such I am going to hold a special event ahead of the trials. From the event all four of us shall pick the 8 champions to take part in the trials."

Erza held her hand up to her face, resting a finger on her chin whilst her free hand cupped her elbow, "This sounds like a wonderful idea, aside from the regular job completions, enabling the rest of the guild to be involved will be enjoyable."

"What did you drag me here for if I'm not doing anything yet?" Laxus scowled, his lightning bolt scar creased slightly.

"You will be marking, yet you will also take part. This isn't for the weak. We are to see who has what it takes, _and we can make some money out of it too!_ "

"Master!" Mira frowned at the old man before watching him wave his hands, blushing as he pretended he didn't really mean it.

Changing the subject back to the matter at hand Mira ran her fingers through her hair thinking, "When will we hold the event? And how will we inform the guild? We need to give them time to complete jobs and to return."

Laxus held his arms across his broad chest, his coat ruffled slightly as he groaned, "Just put up a flyer on the board. Anyone who takes it, gives it to Mira and she makes a note. They then have to train for it. Give 'em three weeks."

"Sounds like you are into this Laxus" Erza turned her head to look at the blond, her long scarlet hair falling to one side as her eye glinted.

"If we do it, do it right." He shrugged, earning an approving nod from Makarov.

"Very well, I shall write up the request and Mira shall handle the applicants, under no circumstances are you to inform the guild of this event. It must remain a secret. That's all for now, I shall meet again with you in three weeks."

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: There will be more interaction next chapters but its important to build up story – its gonna be a long one... I'm aiming for it to be longer than the first xD Just a word of warning ;D Yahoo!**


	5. Gathering At The Lake

**==[o0o]==**

The guild hall had become very silent in the past few weeks, most of the members had gone on jobs to prove their worth in hopes of becoming an applicant in the S-Class trials. Makarov sat at the bar slowly drinking his ale watching members come in and leave immediately. Though a few had entered and stared at the job board for some time, contemplating the one job that lay a hidden prize.

The old man chuckled to himself, he would still count all those who worked hard with other jobs as he always had done, however the idea of watching the old and new coming together was something he wanted to do. To hep reforge the guild. Yes the past events had helped, however he had to rely on those who woke up from Tenrou to assist. Where as now with this flyer, he could witness the true strength of his young members. Occasionally he would forget that the seven years had passed but going back there now. It was the right decision and his heart swelled when the other S-class mages agreed with his and Mira's idea.

Collecting her large list Mira looked at the applicants, most were obvious in picking up the job flyer however their were a few surprising members to take up the challenge as well. Handing the paperwork to Master Makarov he gave a small nod. Quickly pulling the papers apart to look at the names he hopped down off the bar and slowly walked up the steps to his office holding the papers behind his back as he travelled, humming quietly to himself as his brain amused him of the ideas he wanted to put in place.

To anyone who asked about the flyer all Mirajane simply told them that only one of them can participate, if more wanted to take part then they had to apply separately. Not hinting towards the ultimate goal.

The flyer awarded anyone who completed the task with the ultimate prize, which was to be announced at the meeting date. One clause mentioned that they were required to train until they met. Those who picked up the flyer late had less time to train which some felt gave them a disadvantage.

Whisperings had begun filling the guild hall with theories for what it could be but none had realised it was meant for bigger things.

* * *

Three weeks elapsed and all those who took the flyer arrived at the specified location. Down by the giant lake towards the coast a large number of Fairy Tail guild members began slowly arriving. Each looking bewildered for seeing other people at the location, they believed only a few people would turn up from their discussions.

Cana and Elfman had arrived first followed promptly by Gray and Juvia who wouldn't leave him alone after finding out he too had taken up the flyer, she had brought a small picnic for him to eat which he kept refusing at point blank before looking longingly at a small ice cone that shined in the sun.

Levy arrived in classic style. Slung over Gajeel's shoulder as she begged him to put her down before receiving a quick slap to the behind making her blush furiously. Natsu grinned whilst leaning on Lucy who attempted to shove him off only to get pulled in by his arm, holding her close to his heated body, she lent against him, enjoying the warm comforting sensation he brought her.

Jet and Droy looked sheepish, feeling wildly out of place as they were surrounded by stronger wizards in their minds, but the minute they caught the eyes of Levy, their arms opened wide. Sprinting over towards her only to be met by a deep growl. Jet flashed a look of annoyance towards Gajeel before Levy rested her hand on Gajeel's side, making him move out of the way. Levy hugged the boys, and prodded Droy in the belly giggling as he finished off a large beef bone.

Lisanna ran over to her big brother Elfman grabbing his trunk of an arm laughing as she never expected to see him here. Max stood off a way looking at the rest of the guild members, he was determined to beat some of the main guild members. He was stronger now and he wanted to prove it more than just a short spar.

Romeo tagged along with Alzack and Bisca. The couple walked hand in hand behind Romeo who immediately sprinted off the minute he saw Natsu's wild pink hair.

"Natsu-nee! I never thought you'd be here!"

"Oh Romeo! Do you even know what this job is for?"

"Uh.. No I read it and I thought it would be easy... I didn't think anyone like you would be here.." Romeo bowed his head feeling outmatched as Lucy tilted her head giving him a sympathetic look. Stroking the side of Romeos head Lucy smiled at him,

"Don't worry about it Romeo! I'm sure we will find out what's happening."

"Mhm!" Romeo beamed bright as he held up his fists in glee.

Wendy jogged down the path, waving as she greeted everyone with a large toothy smile. Her long blue hair flowing behind her small body. As she neared the edge of the shore her sandal caught onto a small rock. Her face fell flat on the floor with her arms splayed outwards. Everyone looked at the youngest Dragon Slayer with concern. Quickly Wendy stood up rubbing her head, and began brushing down her small dragon scaled dress, "Sorry I'm late everyone!"

* * *

The mages began to get restless wondering why they were summoned just outside of the Fairy Tail guild hall. Listening intensely Natsu began hearing footsteps heading their way.

"Oi, do yah hear that?" Natsu murmured, trying to sniff the air whilst tuning his ears to the sound.

"Yeh. Four sets of footsteps." Gajeel nodded.

"Smells like the Master... And _Erza_?" Wendy sniffed the air, the guild hall's wooden and stone scent flowed around her nostrils, followed by the sweet scent of strawberries, cream and metal.

"Can you smell anything else?" Lucy asked with interest,

Wendy shook her head before attempting to smell the air again, catching sight of Gajeel and Natsu attempting to do the same, "I think its... Mirajane?" Wendy frowned,

" _Laxus..."_ Gajeel mumbled, he could smell his distinct burn scent that followed him whenever he used his lightning. It was subtle but it was no doubt that it was Laxus.

"Laxus?!" Natsu cried with delight, sniffing the air furiously before he too could smell all four distinctly.

"I'm all fired up now!" Natsu shouted excitedly as the four crested over the cliff top, looking down at the wizards.

* * *

Master Makarov, Mirajane, Erza and Laxus loomed over the cliff tops at the group.

Walking down the group dispersed slightly allowing them to enter the circle and stand opposite the giant lake.

"Welcome! We have gathered you all here to see who can -"

"-Do we get to fight Laxus?!" Natsu hopped up excitedly as his scarf swung around wildly.

"Shut up and let the old man speak!" Laxus snapped back folding his arms angrily.

Quieting down Natsu lent forward listening earnestly along side the rest of the group.

"All 16 of you will be participating in a large scale battle!" Makarov grinned wildly as Erza, Mirajane and Laxus began changing stance.

Erza requipped into her Heaven's Wheel armour, Laxus allowed his electricity to spark out around him, looking glumly towards the 16 members. Mira used her Take over into her Satan Soul, staring excitedly at the gathering.

All their mouths dropped at hearing the words _Large Scale Battle._ Looking to each other their eyes began narrowing with determination. Whatever the outcome they had to win, if three of the strongest stood before them then it had to mean something.

"What of the S-Class trials Master?" Levy raised her hand hoping that she might participate this year for the final time. She had other ideas ahead of her and if she couldn't make it as an S-class mage then she might as well pursue other ventures.

"Oh-ho! Levy my dear, I wouldn't worry about that!" Master Makarov waved his hand dismissively.

"Are we fighting now?" Max's voice wavered slightly, concerned that he had taken the wrong job.

"No, We shall have the battle in one week's time." Makarov responded with a gleam in his eye.

"What is the prize Master?" Romeo lifted his hand, asking his question.

"Oh... Well..." Master Makarov thought about it for sometime, making the 16 mages uncomfortable. "well... I guess its for a chance to become S-Class!"

The mages jaw dropped, **"You guess!?"** They cried in unison, unsure whether or not they heard correctly.

"Well, either way you are to tell no-one yet you must train. Your heart must be in sync with your mind. Your soul must be free to follow the path you have chosen. You all chose to take up the flyer. So you all have a chance to make it. You must believe in yourselves as much as you believe in your nakama. You must show your strength, your tenacity. Your will and desire to succeed. Whether you win or loose in the upcoming battle is neither here nor there. You must prove yourselves. To me. Your fellow guild members, to your nakama and to your judges. That you must hold in your heart. I expect to see each and everyone of you here in one week's time! Now GO!"

The group cheered wildly as they raised their hands in the air. **"FAIRY TAIL!"**

With Master Makarov's speech thoroughly drilled into their hearts and minds the 16 guild members rushed off in different directions in order to train. Knowing they didn't have to win a battle but to prove themselves gave those with a worrying heart some comfort and a sure fire way to wow the judges.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **Yes... Its that story arc.  
But it won't play out as most of them I've read...  
No-one is coming back from the dead... or … waking up  
– Yup. I have other plans! You should have some faith ;3**


	6. The Grand Arena

**==[o0o]==**

The sixteen combatants were slowly corralled into the guild hall by a large gathering of towns folk and the rest of the guild members. All were cheering loudly as the excitement for the battle had been leaked by Makarov who wanted to make a bit of Jewel. He chuckled to himself as he stood looking at the Fairy Tail's stone walls from the arena.

He had constructed a large arena that buried its stilt legs into the lake floor stabilising it. Its upper level consisted of three floors. First the upper layer was very much the same as the Grand Magic Games sandy floor. The second had stone surrounding it, and the third had been reinforced steel and stone. This floated above the water causing the lapping sound to reverberate somewhat around the steel making unusual sounds if the hollowed floors were entered.

The seating surrounded the arena could house a fairly decent number of viewers and still manage to hold four dragon slayers. Or at least Master Makarov hopped.

* * *

With the audience heading over in small boats to sit and watch at upcoming battle the Fairy Tail mages all sat in silence feeling unnerved by the prospect of having to fight one another. They were unsure if it was going to be a free for all or if they were going to be pitted against one another. It was anyone's guess as Master Makarov had several plans up his sleeves at any one time.

Erza and Mirajane slowly walked in from the back door and walked around the front of the expansive bar. Gajeel and Levy sat next to each other as Gajeel attempted to reassure her that she had become far stronger but whether she believed that was another matter.

Gray leant against one of the wooden beams folding his arms as Juvia wobbled next to him, fretting about the possibility of having to fight him only to be reminded that even if that eventuality happened he would still go all out and she needed to focus if she wanted to progress.

Cana buried her face in several large bottles of beer as she mulled over whether or not she wanted to take part. She had managed to contact Gildarts and simply wanted advice on the situation, however in typical new father emotion he poured his heart out over the communication lacrima and told her that even if she didn't become an S-Class she was still immensely powerful and she only needed to believe in herself as he believed in her. She was his daughter and that she didn't need to become as strong as him but making her mind and heart become one she would have greater power over her magic. And whatever the outcome he was still proud of her.

Elfman sat with Lisanna who was busy trying to calculate which form she would take if she battled certain members she hopped that Makarov would do a two vs two battle and if they could pick she'd choose Elfman, she knew she could work off his Beast Form's and that they'd become unstoppable. Elfman agreed but reminded Lisanna not to work herself up so much in terms of winning due to Master stating that they didn't have to win to be selected. This brought her back down to earth as she beamed happily at him.

Max sat across from Romeo, he discussed several ideas he had if a tag team battle came out of it, suggesting that with Romeo's fire abilities and his sand the potential of making his sand turn into stone was a possibility making them more powerful. But he sighed realising that even then he needed to be sure that they'd become partners.

Alzack and Bisca sat quietly in the corner discussing which weapons would be best suited and what kind of playing field they'd have to work with. They knew their magic inside out and that Bisca worked better as a distance shot where as Alzack enjoyed getting up close and personal.

Jet and Droy sat on the other side of the bar trying to think of strategies but without Levy's help they were unsure of what to do. Jet had several plans up his sleeve but whether or not it would work was another question. He didn't want to fight Gajeel or Natsu but if he could get either Max or Romeo he would stand a chance. Fighting a Dragon Slayer with his magic was never going to work. Droy wasn't too fussed as long as he kept food in him. He was concerned that he and Jet would be separated and although they had trained alone Droy wasn't too sure he could keep up with the others.

Wendy sat next to Lucy and Natsu, fumbling with her dragon scaled dress, she was nervous but she had definitely grown in confidence over the past few months and fighting against Sherria was testament to that.

Lucy was busy thinking of ways in her head of which key to use against which opponent whereas Natsu was far too busy trying to sleep than focus on fighting. He had stayed up all night the night before with Lucy who was actually a nervous wreck. But after a good nights sleep she was a changed woman and ready for battle.

Erza cleared her throat looking at the empty guild hall with only the combatants waiting. The exceeds and rest of the guild who could attend were waiting in the booth at the arena waiting to cheer.

"The time is now, Master will be announcing to the audience shortly so I hope you are rearing to get started."

The nerves began building up again as Gajeel and Natsu caught eyes, a dark grin began forming over their faces, "Do we getta fight you Erza? Or Laxus?! Or You Mira?!"

Natsu flicked his tongue out excitedly. He wanted to fight them again. To test his power.

"That all depends on the Masters wishes, but I will say that we are your judges. Don't forget that." Mira gave a devilish smile before folding her hands neatly on the front of her maroon dress.

* * *

The sixteen mages sat distributed over three boats and began slowly sailing towards the large arena situated in the middle of the lake.

Natsu almost instantly the minute his sandalled foot touched the base of the boat hurled. His face puffed out and turned green. Hugging onto the side of the boat he moaned loudly about how the arena was on water.

Gajeel lent forwards trying to make less of a scene as he held his stomach. His face puffed out slightly as he winced, grumbling inwardly about the boat and wishing that it was on dry land.

Wendy felt sorry for both Gajeel and Natsu as she looked over from her boat at the two other Dragon Slayers hunched over.

The roar of the crowd was immense. Not as spectacular as the arena in Crocus but it was still pretty intense to listen as their boat slowly arrived at the stable platform.

Natsu groaned as Lucy sighed, pulling him by his arm and having to drag him off the boat in fear that he'd be taken back to port.

Levy felt herself turn back into a leaning post with Gajeel holding onto dear life his face had turned a slight shade of purple as he seemed to of stopped breathing for sometime.

"Sh-rimp.. Urk" he managed to get out, Levy pouted before trying to walk with the large raven haired man clinging on.

* * *

"Welcome! To a special event that we are holding this year! In honour of a Fairy Tail tradition we will be holding a grand battle to select several members who wish to become an S-Class mage! Its about grit, determination and above all honour. Each member will battle against one another in a one vs one. They will fight by the decision of fate! Our referee Asuka will be holding onto the straws that the contestants will select. Each straw is colour coded! There are 16 straws and only 8 colour variations! Those who score highly will be put forward to the final rounds there three lucky contestants will battle against our current S-Class ranked mages. I wish good luck to you all!"

Lucy, Jet and Droy's face dropped, _"lucky...?"_

They groaned, the last thing they wanted was to battle against those three. Let alone fight against several of the slayers.

Asuka skipped along the sandy ground in front of the 16 prepared fighters, the minute her eyes caught sight of her parents she made a direct beeline towards them, squealing loudly with laughter before Alzack ushered her back into the middle of the ring to begin distributing the straws.

She wore a little black and white dress as her pigtails flowed behind her head. She had donned a small cowboy hat and looked eager to dish out the small pot of straws.

Slowly she held up the pot as high as possible, occasionally above her head as the combatants took their straw and looked at the colour they had received.

"We have our choices made! And the first battle will be between-"

 **==[o0o]==**

 **So who would you want to fight one another? :o  
**


	7. Black

**AN: I've taken your ideas into consideration!  
I hope you like the match ups I'm going to throw at you xP!**

 **==[o0o]==**

* * *

 **Black**

Makarov looked down at the sixteen combatants looking at their straws. Asuka ran with a loud giggle up to the balcony that housed Makarov, Erza, Mirajane and Laxus. Looking eagerly on opposite the rest of the Fairy Tail guild shouting loudly against the growing cheer of the crowd.

Mirajane held onto a glowing lacrima that periodically changed colour between eight different colours, Red, green, blue, black, white, orange, purple, yellow.

As the colours changed they began to slow down as Master Makarov began to finish off the announcements. Standing on the edge of the balcony he held up his white gloved hands.

"Those not fighting are to wait in the alcove for their turn. Remember you have 20 minutes to impress us! I look forward to watching you brats, the first up will be-"

Mirajane held up the lacrima showing a deep black, "Those holding black straws please enter the center of the area!"

All the combatants drew a breath as Gajeel and Wendy walked towards the middle of the area, Gajeel hadn't noticed the small dragon slayer trying to quicken her pace to match his.

"Oi, what are yah followin' me for?" Gajeel tilted his bandana covered head backwards, looking at Wendy trying to keep up with him. Her little fists pumping against her sides as she almost ran.

"I'm up against you Mr. Gajeel!" She gave a nervous smile before standing before him.

Straightening her white and blue scaled dress and pink sandals wrapping up her ankles. Wendy had tied her hair into two long pigtails, tied with two pink ribbons.

Gajeel felt his heart stop. He couldn't take his eyes off Wendy's look. His body felt cold as he looked at the almost splitting image of Weevy. _No_ he told himself. _No way._

 _I just imagined that girl... She was just me loosing my mind..._

Gajeel clenched his eyes shut re-imagining Weevy smiling up at him from the bench at the train station, the way she helped guide him at the town. Her smile, her big toothy grin.

" _Weevy..."_ Gajeel felt his studded glove hand reach out before him, before he realised it he quickly snatched it back, growling angrily as a blush tried to force its way out onto his cheeks from embarrassment.

 _Now isn't the time to loose your mind again! She ain't got pink hair or pink eyes, she ain't fuckin' Weevy!_

"Mr. Gajeel? Are you alright?" Wendy looked on with worry as she held her hands up to her chest, her voice filled with concern as she watched the man in front of her show a variety of emotions in front of a large crowd.

A light dusting covered Gajeel's cheeks as his crimson eyes locked onto Wendy's chocolate eyes, she held the smile matching his.

Taking a deep breath Gajeel rolled his bare shoulders. He wore a tight fitting black tank top with long black detached sleeves with metal cuffs attached to his studded gloves. His beige trousers tucked into his favourite black studded boots. Furrowing his studded brow he looked on at Wendy, unsure if he really should go all out, but he knew that she was a dragon slayer and she could take a beating.

Levy worried about Gajeel's strength against such a young girl. Levy hated having to fight against Gajeel when he took her out training with him and Pantherlily, it really frightened her just how powerful he could be. Natsu and Gray were at loggerheads, bickering about who would win the fight, both arguing that Wendy could win, but neither wanted the other to be right. Juvia and Lucy slapped the boys over the head, shouting at them for being idiots. They argued for absolutely no reason. Gray and Natsu held each other as they cried about how mean their girlfriends were. Lisanna laughed as she watched Natsu cling tightly onto a similar clingy Gray. Cana ignored the bickering whilst she drunk leaning on the large armed Elfman who felt worried about who his match up would be. Romeo tilted his head trying to calculate with his young mind who would be a better match up. He routed for both of them, he admired them as dragon slayers but his real idol was Natsu and he hoped that he could go off against him. Max kept to himself as he folded his arms watching the field and the lacrima along side Alzack and Bisca.

* * *

Asuka had managed to make it up to the balcony with Master Makarov, Laxus, Erza and Mirajane, she stood on the edge with Erza close behind, holding onto her; waiting to sound the horn to begin the match. With a nod from Makarov Asuka squealed before sounding the horn to signal the start of the first match.

Gajeel grinned before sprinted across the field towards Wendy who stood holding her arms outwards, "Fast winds that run the heaven Ile Vernier, Power of the stout arms that tears heaven, Ile Arms, Ile Armour!, Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!"

Gajeel almost reached Wendy before the force of her attack made him dig his foot blades into the sand trying to find grip as he felt his body pushed backwards, holding up his Iron clubbed arm protecting his face. Growling he extended his foot transforming it into a club and aimed directly for Wendy who remained in place.

Jumping upwards Wendy managed to miss Gajeel's foot club only to land uneasily on the floor. The raven haired man drew a deep breath watching Wendy closely as she looked at the ground for that split second.

Before she realised it Gajeel cried, "Roar of the Iron Dragon!"

Razor iron pieces tore into Wendy's little body shredding her dress, holding her arms trying to cover her face she breathed deeply trying to focus on Gajeel standing some way off smirking.

Sprinting towards Gajeel, Wendy jumped up swinging her foot down onto Gajeel's head, "Sky Dragon's claw!"

Her blue sky magic cutting through the air ripping up Gajeel's shirt and slicing into his trousers, crushing him downwards into the arena floor.

The crowd gasped at the sheer force the young dragon slayer had in her. For those that missed the Grand Magic Games they were not disappointed by the two Slayers going head to head in front of their eyes.

Growling he barked at Wendy, "Lets get goin' for real Squirt!"

The bluenette nodded weakly before grinning back at him, sucking in as much air as she could she began eating the air around her using her hands to pull in more, Gajeel looked slightly discouraged as he had no iron to eat to replenish his own magic. Pulling all his magic into his chest and mouth both roared:

"Roar of the Iron Dragon!"

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!"

Both roars slammed into each other, scattering iron shavings and razor like air into the arena, the force of the roar shook the very foundations of the arena, tearing up the lake around them. A large shock wave pushed the water out from around the arena before making it crash up against the cliff surrounding the lake.

Erza held tightly onto Asuka as the shock wave whipped around the balcony alcove, threatening to send them all flying.

Natsu screamed loudly as he watched them fight, "Go Wendy! Show that Bolt for brains who's tougher!"

Levy cheered loudly as she stood next to Jet and Droy, "GO Gajeel! Go Wendy! Do your best!"

The whole crowd were roaring loudly with excitement as Wendy and Gajeel jumped into the air. Wendy struck Gajeel in the chest with her foot, the sky magic slicing along Gajeel's Dragon scaled armour.

Levy and Lily blinked for a moment remembering how his body looked those years ago. His scaled body almost now mimicked in Iron.

Lily stood with Carla and Happy cheering on their nakama.

Gajeel grabbed Wendy's swirling foot with his iron scaled hand, gritting his teeth as he felt the magic cutting into him. Throwing her high into the air he followed up, changing his right arm, "Iron Dragon's Sword!"

His razor edged sword vibrated from the force of its blades rotation. Swinging upwards he sliced into Wendy. The bluenette regained her balance in the air, "Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!"

The whirlwind of air flew downwards towards Gajeel attacking him from all sides. Grunting he dodged it, crouching on the floor as he kept low to the ground, trying to analyse the young bluenette.

 _She was more dangerous than she looked._

Charging at the Sky Dragon Slayer he threw a flurry of attacks, seamlessly switching from his Iron clubs to his Iron Scaled fists.

Each punch pushed Wendy further and further towards the arena wall. Taking a breather Gajeel leapt backwards keeping his front facing the girl.

Holding his arm extended, "Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!"

His green seal cast around his Iron Spear of an arm, firing out the iron spears directly towards Wendy.

Gajeel smirked as he closely watched Wendy attempting to dodge his wild attacks, tearing up the arena floor. Each time narrowly missing Wendy.

Wendy breathed heavily as she was almost at her limit. Looking towards where she thought Gajeel would be, the dust cloud he had created could work to her advantage. She realised the sun had sat high up in the sky, her shadow cast ahead of her. Using that as another advantage she used as much energy as she could muster, jumping as high as possible into the air, keeping her back to the sun.

As the cloud cleared Gajeel realised that Wendy was no longer where she crouched, a glint came from up above, his red crimson dragon eyes tried to follow the young dragon slayer only to be blinded by the gleaming sunlight as she moved out of the path of the sun.

Growling angrily he held a hand up to his spotted eye sight. Using his enhanced hearing he couldn't hear her over the crowd, he had no idea where she was. Turning around on the spot he tried using his ears and nose trying to locate her to land a hit.

Standing behind Gajeel, Wendy landed softly. Widening her stance she spread her arms wide, "Dragon Slayers Secret Art-"

Turning around Gajeel looked at Wendy facing him with a stern look on her face, surrounding him a huge wind barrier preventing him or Wendy escaping.

"-Shattering Light Sky Drill!"

Moving her arms in a counter-clockwise direction Wendy's wind wall contracted inwards, circling around Gajeel, sending him flying upwards into the air spinning his body around in circles before making his body crash down into the arena ground. The force broke the ground underneath him and sent him and Wendy into the first lower level.

"Wendy is far more powerful now... But I wonder why Gajeel is taking it easy on her..." Lily mused whilst watching the lacrima vision.

"I believe he wants her to not be afraid..." Carla held one white paw on her chin.

"Gajeel is still scary..." Happy tried hugging onto Carla unfortunately her white paw kept batting him away.

"Gi hi hi! That's what I'm talkin' about!"

Gajeel smirked as he watched Wendy collapsed onto the floor.

Using his hand on his knee Gajeel shakily stood up, as he rubbed his cheek. Wiping away the dirt. "Yah can't be done yet! Gi hi!"

Tearing off his torn shirt the raven haired man grinned watching Wendy shake her head into the ground. Her once white and blue dress had been torn and covered in dirt. Sitting upon the back of her legs she looked up at the sky way up above her breathing deeply, trying to catch her own breath as Gajeel did the same.

"Where are we...?" She managed to squeak out.

Looking around Gajeel noticed how they had fallen beneath the center field. "I guess we're underneath the arena..."

Standing up on two feet Wendy hunched over as she took short breaths, her magic was almost entirely out now and she had no idea how she could continue on and hoped that her performance was enough. The idea of being S-Class still frightened her, would she really be capable of it?

Covering his body back in Iron Scales Gajeel widened his stance before charging at Wendy, thrusting out his fist, "Iron Dragon's Club!"

Holding up her crossed arms Wendy felt the powerful punch of Gajeel's Iron club almost embedding into her arms. Gritting her white fangs she pushed backwards, her small voice growing as she shouted "Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!" Her fingers swiping at Gajeel cutting into his arm.

Gajeel and Wendy had reached their limit. Still Wendy kept fighting, refusing to give up. Throwing punch after kick towards Gajeel's scaled armour, slowly slicing away at it.

"I won't give up... "Wendy coughed as she looked through one eye at Gajeel who was equally beaten up,

"Gi hi, that's the spirit... Squirt..."

The horn sounded as Wendy and Gajeel went in for one final attack, stopping before their punches reached one another.

Lucy and Natsu cheered wildly for Wendy, squaring up against Gajeel. Juvia cheered loudly for Gajeel, waving wildly at the lacrima vision, Gray kept his cold arms folded as he smirked, proud that Wendy had seemed to of enjoyed the match, Erza nodded as a smile sat on her lips, impressed by the young dragon slayers determination. Alzack and Bisca held each other pleased that they only had to worry about potentially going up against the remaining dragon slayer, Natsu. Even then it worried them. Lisanna and Elfman roared loudly as the horn sounded the end of the match, throwing their arms into the air. Max and Romeo grinned and felt slightly concerned that they'd have to beat that match. Cana almost dropped her beer bottle at seeing both slayers still standing, she could believe Gajeel would win but for Wendy to hold her own was a feat in its self. Levy sat on Jet and Droy's shoulders cheering wildly for both of them, whilst the smile covered the entirety of her face, Jet and Droy inwardly only cheered for Wendy but cheered outwardly for the pair of them. Not wanting to upset Levy.

Master Makarov held out his arms silencing the crowd, "That was an incredible match! Gajeel and Wendy ended on a draw!"

Erza still holding the little Asuka spoke up, looking down into the hole containing the two dragon slayers, "We have cast our scores out of a possible thirty, Gajeel for your performance, 26 , and Wendy-"

The red head paused looking over at Laxus and Mirajane for the confirmation, both nodded their heads after their initial discussion of the scores.

"You scored 28! for your outstanding resilience and determination, Congratulations both of you!"

Gajeel grumbled as he lost, before feeling two arms wrapping around his waist hugging him tightly.

"We did it Mr. Gajeel!" The last of her strength drained out of her body as she slowly sunk down to the floor, her adrenaline leaving her body.

"Oi... Wen..." Catching the young bluenette Gajeel cradled her close to his chest, before climbing his way with some difficulty out of the hole they had both created.

The crowd ushered in a cone of silence as they watched Gajeel walk across the arena holding the passed out Wendy close to his body. Two healers dashed across the uneven arena floor trying to attend to her only to be screamed at by Gajeel fiercely protecting her.

* * *

Heading into the infirmary Gajeel lay Wendy down onto the bed before sitting himself in the chair next to her. Taking a deep breath as he watched the healers looking over her.

Porlyusica barged in shouting at them to get out. "Gajeel! What on earth were you playing at? You can't go on the attack like that! She is still a young girl!"

Brandishing her large stick threatening to hit Gajeel over the head with it he kept his eyes closed, "Yah gotta remember she is a dragon slayer, she can take a lot more if yah ask me. She just tired her self out. Yah can't protect her for ever. I'm makin' sure she can fight and win alright?" Gajeel snapped back at the pink haired woman angrily.

Her face softened slightly, "Are you hurt?"

"Nah. I'll be alright." Gajeel lent backwards in the chair, holding his hands behind his head, pulling out bits of sand from his long black hair and flicking them onto the floor.  
 **  
THWACK**

"Then what are you doing here?! Get back out there!" Porlyusica screamed at him, hitting him several times over the head causing him slight paralysis from the initial shock of the attack.

Running out the door with his imaginary tail between his legs he rushed up the steps to watch the next match from the combatants alcove, Jet and Droy simultaneously dropped Levy off their shoulders, pushing her towards Gajeel who looked annoyed that he spotted her sitting on their shoulders. Something about her scent seemed different, shrugging it off as being the two idiots he held onto Levy tightly. She whispered quietly not to hold her so tight as a blush sat on her cheeks.

Master Makarov grinned watching Gajeel rubbing a growing lump on his head, Mirajane held up the lacrima as it continued to change colour, this time the colour black had been removed from circulation.

"Now the fighters will have to adapt to the new arena! The next up to fight shall be-!"

 **==[o0o]==**

 **Hope you guys liked that fight...  
I'm not the best at fight scenes but hopefully you could follow the action!  
I wonder who's next up to fight?!**

 **Also if you have no idea who Weevy is... Shame on you ;P**


	8. White

**Sorry about the wait – lots of personal issues – I'll try and be more regular.  
==[o0o]==**

* * *

 **White**

The glowing lacrima circled colour after colour before finally settling on white in Erza's hands. Asuka had been passed over for Mirajane to look after.

Master Makarov raised his gloved hands once more looking down at the combatants,"Our next two shall be the holders of the white straws, enter the arena please!"

Holding a hand to his face a short black haired man made his way across the field not before handing a partially drunken bottle of water to a particular blue haired mage who almost fainted as she clutched it tightly to her burning chest, wondering over the sandy ground he avoided the large hole left by Gajeel and Wendy, occasionally looking down as he made his way past looking at how deep it fell. Much farther than he imagined.

The crowd cheered loudly not before loud whispers began to fill the arena, there was no opponent to face the ice mage.

The other awaiting combatants looked at each other, trying to work out who was suppose to go. There snoring with a small snot bubble coming out of her delicate nose was a large busty woman. Sitting in the middle of her tight blue bikini top sat a white straw standing to attention.

Rolling their eyes gingerly they physically asked who would dare wake up Cana. Levy and Lucy looked at each other, nodding in silence as they gulped, tip toeing over towards the sleeping drunk,

"Ca-naa... Time to wake up..." they whispered, their arms slightly outstretched from fear of waking her up.

Both mages touched Cana's shoulders in unison making the Magic Card user snort awake with a start, "Erg... Why did ya wake me?!"

"Um... Cana... You're up next to fight..." Levy stumbled over her words as Cana rose up in her heels, towering over the small bluenette.

The long brunette eyed Levy closely, before leaning in, _"You sure you can fight?"_ she mumbled brushing her lips against Levy's, making the script mage fluster.

"Y-yes!" she nodded furiously, unsure of why Cana asked such a bizarre question. Lucy wrapped her arm around Levy's neck, "C'mon Lev, lets go watch Cana and Gray fight from Wendy's bedside! Doesn't that sound like fun! Good Luck Cana!"

"Wha-? No... Lu-chan!" Before she could fight back Lucy cheerily dragged Levy out the back down towards where Wendy lay, watching on lacrima vision with Porlyusica and Carla.

Natsu scrunched up his nose following the smell before locking eyes with a battered Gajeel. He blinked a few times realising Gajeel's scent was still in the alcove and not heading down the corridor. Shrugging it off he grinned watching Gray and Cana preparing to fight.

* * *

"So you finally decided to join me." Gray watched Cana wonder with no real direction to face the ice mage on one side, avoiding the large hole to her left.

She lifted her hands above her head, pulling her back and enjoying the sensation with each pop, uncaring that her blue bikini top was rising up almost showing off half of her tits to the entire arena. Gray felt his face burn as he looked away, trying to hide his red steaming face from a certain water mage who was heard screaming and yelling whilst two equally angry dragon slayers attempted to stop her from rampaging onto the field.

Smirking Cana shrugged, "Do you always have to let her run your life?"

Looking back at the Card mage he tilted his head before huffing, not wanting to answer the question. He did greatly admire after the water mage, but he was still unsure about showing his true affection in front of everyone. It bothered him that Gajeel, the man with the iron heart was overly affectionate with Levy on certain occasions. He knew Juvia loved him, but did she know that he loved her?

"Oi, Snap outta your daydreaming Gray!" Cana barked as she held her hands on her prominent hips, showing off her black guild mark on her lower left part of her abdomen.

Discarding his long sleeved black shirt he stood bare chested holding his hands close together preparing to cast. His sword shaped necklace hung loosely around his neck before showing off his Guild mark and the cross-shaped scar on his abdomen. Not forgetting how he managed to receive it from the last time they were at Tenrou.

"Lets get this over with then hmm?" Cana laughed softly before tossing her bottle to the floor.

"You have 20 minutes, Begin!" Erza shouted loudly over the audience as Asuka had now moved over and hugging tightly onto Mirajane's arms. Her little eyes wide with excitement as she couldn't sit still within the she demons grasp.

* * *

Instantly Gray shot both hands down onto the floor of the field, "Ice-Make: Floor!" The blue ice skated across the sand, covering it in a thick layer of ice. Cana easily leapt into the air and began drawing out several cards from her feathered blue bag.

Holding three cards in her right hand she quickly aimed it towards Gray preparing another attack as she hung in the air.

Lightning, Reverse Tower and Lovers began to shine brightly as the green magic circle erupted followed by lightning shooting downwards towards Gray holding a large Ice-Make Cannon.

Before he could move the lightning flowed through the ice floor before shooting up his legs burning his body, crying out in pain as his body numbed momentarily.

Landing with grace Cana grinned watching Gray fly backwards, sliding along the ice on his bare back, grinding up his shoulder blade as he skidded, gritting his teeth from the pain before landing a full stop on the sand digging into his bare upper body.

Setting up another set of cards Cana laid out a circular formation trap in preparation for later on in the match, she needed to keep Gray away from her, yet he was a difficult opponent, able to use distance against her.

Shaking the sand out of his hair he looked up through half lidded eyes in Cana's general direction. Standing upwards he pulled his hands forming his next spell.

"Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer" Gray put his fist over his palm, sending a cascade of lances firing towards Cana, dodging as many as she could Cana jumped backwards, several cut into her body as she flinched from the attack, her brown hair flicking about as she moved. The ground surrounding her was being destroyed at the lancers made connection.

Throwing her own cards into the mix she cast Suns Strength, the green glow of the cards in her right hand shot out almost like bullets, dodging the lancers coming towards her, creating steam as the explosions mixed with the ice.

"Ice-Make Knuckle!" Several fists shot up from underneath Cana, shooting her upwards into the sky, gritting her teeth she pulled out several more cards, preparing for when Gray came in closer.

"Ice-Make: Death Scythe!" Gray easily dodged Cana's trap cards ignoring them as he jumped into the air following the path of his ice knuckles before reaching higher than Cana, swinging his arms downwards with the large blue scythe Cana produced her cards, "Wind Edge!" The Heaven and Wind cards combined, unleashing a massive wave of wind knocking Gray out of the sky and barrel rolling along the floor almost sending him down into the hole.

Groggily he rolled onto his side, regaining his footing. As he put weight onto his left leg the floor gave way causing him to fall backwards and down into the deep hole.

The audience gasped loudly as Cana reached out to stop him from falling backwards forgetting that they were suppose to be fighting.

"Gray!" Natsu shouted loudly as he held his fists unsure if he really meant to fall.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia almost leapt into the field to rescue him.

"Tsk, he'll be fine woman!" Gajeel grabbed onto the back of Juvia's top with little effort, trying to keep the rain woman from ruining the match.

"Do you think he meant to fall?" Levy looked questioningly at the lacrima vision as she sat on the edge of the bed next Wendy with several bandages around her body.

"I think it was a minor mistake..." Lucy hummed, hoping he'd be alright from their many jobs together as Team Natsu.

* * *

The hole was deep, far deep than Gray imagined, yet he was still falling, how deep was the hole?

Growling loudly Gray pulled his hands together, "Ice-Make: Grappling Hook!"

Two four pointed grappling hooks shot upwards towards the top of the hole, the icy chains rattled loudly as they dug deep into the ground. Pulling downwards Gray launched his body back up to the top, shouting loudly as he reached the top, landing downwards he unwittingly landed in the middle of Cana's trap card, Summoned Lightning spell, Heaven, Reverse Death and Mountain cards shot green lightning into Gray's body, burrowing deep inside his icy core, flying his head backwards his body buckled with the lightning coursing through his veins, tearing away at the rest of his trousers.

Cana watched as Gray slumped to the floor, breathing heavily, his eyes wide whilst the heat radiated off him.

Inwardly cursing himself Gray reached out his hands, scratching for grip on the floor, his whole body ached as he looked at Cana through one open eye, his black ravenous hair fallen flat against his head with sweat. _"I can do this, I'm going to win."_

Gritting his teeth he found his footing. His necklace swung as he gathered his magic, he was running low and seemed to be falling behind. "Ice-"

Cana wasn't sure what attack he was going to do next, but she needed to widen the gap.

"Make"

Shuffling her feet Cana pulled out several regular cards and begun to rapidly throw them at him like shuriken's trying to stop him from casting and injure him.

"Ice Geyser!"

The tower of spikes impaled Cana, making her drop the remainder of her cards, the cards stuck within the ice around her body, she could see Gray heavily breathing in front of her frozen body, she remembered from years of watching him fight that there was a split second she could attack Gray, she _might_ have a chance.

Taking a huge breath Gray mustered the last of his remaining magic, "Ice-Make Unlimited: One sided chaotic dance!"

As he put both his hands behind his back, holding the right on top of his left hand, the ice began to emit from his palm, as the swords created with remarkable speed in all sorts of shapes and sizes, Cana's eyes bugged as she watched him before her. Each sword was connected by a large chain of blue ice that spiralled around Gray's head up into the air several times over. The beautiful intricate blue ice swords pointing outwards as Gray swung his arm forwards and the other backwards, sending the large chain of swords hurtling towards Cana, freezing the ground before reaching her currently encased in ice.

As the blades struck the geyser Cana's body was sliced and cut deeply as they danced along, sending her flying backwards with a loud scream into the ground still the swords followed her, burying her deeper into a huge spike ball of pure ice. With a simple glass shatter the ice shattered and there lay Cana, and out for the count.

Breathing heavily Gray fell down to the back of his legs. Looking straight up at the sky. The audience cheered as Laxus rung a bell, ending the match with Gray being the winner.

Laxus stood forward with his large arms folded against his chest, he needn't of said a word as the crowd fell silent as his lightning bolt scarred face shone up on the Lacrima vision.

"We made our decision on the scores. Gray for your performance 25 and Cana whilst you did well, we fell you lacked something you received 21."

Cana was unconscious and unable to hear the scores as she was quickly carried down to where Wendy lay along with Porlyusica, Carla, Lucy and Levy.

* * *

" **GRAY-SAMA! JUVIA KNEW YOU WOULD WIN!"** Juvia's screech deafened Gajeel and Natsu as she shot up small bursts of water into the air in a mild celebration.

Lisanna giggled as she watched the bluenette show off her love for the ice mage.

"Holy Crap!" Max let his mouth fall, he really didn't want to go up against anyone now. The last two fights had been intense and there didn't seem to be much of the upper arena floor left any more.

"Wow! Did you see that Natsu-nee! He's incredible!"

"Yeah, I was hopin' to go up against him, hee!" Natsu's childish grin filled his pink haired face.

Jet and Droy hugged each other tightly, "What have we got ourselves into?"

Lisanna cheered loudly as Elfman called Gray a real man for winning, Alzack and Bisca kept quiet, keeping a close eye on the other combatants, keeping her tactics close at hand, each match whittled out stronger opponents for them, increasing their chances of success.

Rolling his shoulders Gajeel picked up his heavy battle torn body and headed down to check up on Wendy, something sat on his mind and he wanted to speak to her. As much as he could anyway.

"I kinda hoped Cana would win..." Levy muttered, she had a soft spot for the card mage, it was like her own magic, intimate, and personal. Those cards were her own, very much like her script magic was to her.

"She was incredible anyway though, I don't think she really wanted to participate..." Lucy hummed as the sound of Cana's body was brought in on the stretcher. Porlyusica quickly got up and begun to attend to the Card mage, hurling abuse at the men before shooing them out the door. Pulling the curtain around Cana, Porlyusica got to work.

Wendy sat up and rubbed her eyes, her head throbbed from the battering she received from Gajeel, stroking Carla slowly between the ears.

"Geez Wendy, you were awesome up there you know!" Lucy grinned as she went to hug the Sky Dragon Slayer, making her squeak with pain, "Ah I'm sorry Wendy!"

Levy smiled as she watched the two, "Lu-chan... Why did you bring me down here? We might have to battle soon! Not that I don't want to see you Wendy!" Levy realised how rude she sounded and began fumbling with her hands trying to apologise.

Gajeel made his way down the corridor, following the scent of Levy and her voice, all he cared about. But he needed to speak to Wendy, leaning against the wall before entering his ears pricked up on the conversation.

"Levy... Um.. I've been meaning to talk to you..." Wendy mumbled as her brown eyes looked at her feet underneath the thin bedsheets.

"If its about the books you've borrowed, do worry about it! I don't want them back any time soon!" Levy giggled waving her ring fingered hand flippantly.

"No.. I'm not sure if Gajeel or Natsu know... But... Since Um... Well... Levy..."

Levy cocked her head, her black bandana sitting happily on top of her head as a small iron dragon sat aloof, the red eyes glinting in the flickering light.

"What is it Wendy? Is there something wrong with Gajeel or Natsu?" her voice raised from panic entering her body.

"No... I.. spoke to Lucy-san... And.. well I wasn't sure if I was sensing it right... " before she could finish Lucy leapt forward.

 **"YOU'RE -"** The blonde celestial mage squealed loudly grabbing hold of both of Levy's hands across the bed. The petite script mage sat in shock and horror as the blood drained from her face.

The sound of a slight panicked scuffling could be heard outside of the door, Wendy's face turned towards the entrance, "Oh noo!"

She hid her face knowing full well that it was Gajeel by the door. Without paying attention to Wendy's reaction Levy went into panic mode, shutting down and wanting to run away from the way too adult situation.

"N-No... No... Ahah! I'm not... I don't know what you are both talking about...! Ahaha! I'm going to leave now, I might need to fight next... Bye Wendy and Carla! Lucy!"

 _"She won't listen until its too late..."_ Carla mumbled as she folded her white paws looking back up to the lacrima vision.

Her heart raced as she darted out of the room and down the corridor, heading back up towards the alcove. Natsu began speaking, "Oh Gajeel you're – wait Oh Hey Lev!" Natsu grinned realising that Gajeel was nowhere around, "We're gonna see who's next up to battle! Did you get to watch it with Wendy?"

Nodding Levy smiled politely back as Natsu continued to chat with the excited Romeo.

Positioning herself between Jet and Droy. The petite bluenette felt an uncomfortable sense they couldn't be right, she had to know first right? If she thought everything was normal how could they know she was, could she really be? Did she really want there to be something...? She felt her fingers inch their way towards her flat belly, no sign of anything. Not even her tastes had changed, her hormones were the same as before. Maybe it had something to do with being a dragon slayer.

Groaning loudly the tall red head looked down at small bluenette, "You alright Levy...?" His voice sounded full of worry.

"Yeah... Just going to be a long day I think!" Her face brightened as Droy nudged Jet knowingly.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **I do love Cana,  
but I was a bit mean I think... Oh well.**

 **A dragon's nose doesn't lie. Or does it?**


	9. Green

**==[o0o]==**

* * *

 **Green**

The clouds gently glided over the sky casting small shadows down into the arena and over the cheering crowd. The last two fights had been incredible and hopefully the next battle would be just as impressive. A tall blond man furrowed his brow trying to ignore the chatter of two particular S-Class mages who were busy discussing some potential gossip that had managed to make its way up into their alcove all the way from the infirmary of underneath the arena seating.

Gritting his fanged teeth Laxus snapped open his eyes, "Neither of you are gonna introduce the next part?"

Both women looked at him with a deep annoyance for interrupting their important girl talk. They only had a few moments to discuss the news before the next match and it was so delicious that it couldn't wait until after the entire event.

Spooking the Lightning Mage his scarred face creased before looking at his grandfather, Master Makarov who looked at him with a large cheeky grin on his face, as Asuka danced on the wall whilst waiting until she was needed to ring the bell again.

"Here," Erza thrust the lacrima into the blond's chest partially winding him from the shock of it, "its your turn."

Laxus grumbled loudly after being forced to hold onto the glowing colour lacrima, he didn't agree to this part of the judging. However the demonic look that came from Mirajane's pleasant smile sent shivers down his spine. The last thing he wanted to do was piss off the girl, no he was still trying to make it up for breaking one of her mirrors that he sat on unintentionally at the guild hall several weeks previous. His long coat flapped in the wind circulating around their stand as the lacrima began slowing down on colour choices.

Settling on green Laxus held it up allowing everyone to see the colour, Master Makarov nodded approvingly at his grandson before calling out to those holding onto the straws to make their way to the second section of the arena. The upper level was barely visible any more, the majority now hung to the edges as a second level had been partially lit up but the drop was still there.

* * *

Nervously Droy looked at the straw in his hand, green. Hiccuping from his last large chicken bone the black haired man uneasily looked at Levy who gave him a huge grin, knowing that he'd do just fine. That was until a orange haired blur dashed past everyone running along the rim of the arena and heading down towards the floor of level two causing them to spin in circles and collapse onto the floor from the speed.

Pulling at his small green coat Droy puffed out his large chest and double checked his pockets ensuring he had enough secret seeds. Stepping out onto the very small ledge he panicked as he flatted most of his body against the wall, looking into the abyss. Closing his eyes Droy jumped off the edge, throwing down several seeds casting "Holder Plant".

Before Droy reached the base of the floor the vines sprouted and spiralled upwards, jutting out large leaves catching the large man as he fell with a gut wrenching scream.

Jet averted his eyes as Droy landed with a large thud, causing a small dust cloud around his body. Grimacing at the spectacular fall Jet jogged up and down on the spot, his black slim fitted boots hugging his feet and legs perfectly, giving him better traction.

"Are you looking forward to this Droy?" Jet smiled at him, extending his thumb with a big grin on his face, glad that he was facing his best friend.

Grunting with his face still stuck flat on the metal floor the plant mage shakily held out his hand with a thumbs up, rolling around Droy managed to find his feet and stood up puffing loudly.

"If I don't make it, you have to!" Jet spread his mouth wide, showing off his crooked grin.

Narrowing his eyes Droy agreed, determined to make it this year and show Levy just how powerful they are now. They could protect her this time and not have Gajeel do all the work, they needed to prove to the young Shadow Gear member that they meant something to the team and they were determined not to let the past mistakes happen again.

Master Makarov shouted loudly over the audience, looking intensely at the lacrima vision in front of him. A small microphone bird floated around his moustached mouth allowing the boys to hear him.

"You have 20 minutes Jet and Droy, Give it your best!"

Asuka rang the bell as she giggled waving madly to her mother and father, her plaited hair flicking around as she bobbed along the wall before she was scooped up.

* * *

Droy watched Jet carefully, both knew each others attacks well, it was how to combat each other, that was the key. The bell rang loudly, echoing inside the metal room.

Jet sprang forward, his feet spinning around rapidly as he flung his arms backwards. Pulling out a handful of seeds Droy threw them forwards onto the ground as the yellow magic circle erupted a series of knuckle plants heading towards Jet, ready to pummel him.

Dodging them with ease Jet ran over the top of the knuckles before looming over the large man, his knee crooked as his right leg jutted forwards ready to kick Droy in the head.

Jumping back slightly he anticipated Jet's actions, throwing another handful of seeds out, "Chain Plant!" a large number of vines shot out of the magic circle wrapping around orange haired man's foot before wrapping tightly around his body.

The Jet struggled as the vines began constricting around his thin body, growing thicker partially.

"Jet!" Levy's cries burrowed into the High Speed mages head, grunting Jet managed to wriggle free with some difficulty as Droy waddled backwards as the mage broke free of the plant magic.

The Plant mage threw several more handfuls of Knuckle Plant seeds hitting Jet square in the jaw throwing him back a considerable distance, his body tumbled several times over backwards in the air before landing on his feet. Kicking his feet into high gear Jet narrowed his eyes.

" _Levy... I'll win this for you."_ He looked straight into the lacrima vision, staring at the bluenette holding her hands tightly across her chest, praying that both boys will be safe.

"Droy!" Jet wiped his jaw from the spit and a small amount of blood beginning to pool "I'm gonna get you back for that! Haha!"

Droy opened his eyes wide in fear of being hit, he only wanted to keep Jet away from him but so far Jet had failed to land a hit on the large man.

"Falcon Heavenward" The orange haired man almost vanished in front of Droy's eyes, he knew Jet would zigzag across the floor towards him, even potentially run around the walls to reach his exposed back.

"Holder Plant!" Thinking on his feet Droy threw multiple seeds all around his person, hoping that the giant plush green leaves could prevent Jet from harming him, or at least slow him down to such an extent that his attack would lessen in force.

As the orange blur intensified around him standing in between the giant green leaves facing outwards that began creating a makeshift shield, Jet increased his speed trying to run through the almost forever growing leaves.

Hearing the tearing of the leaves Droy panicked, "Chain Plant!"

He threw more seeds as quickly as possible in the vague direction Jet was entering. Hoping his precious plants would grow in time Jet ran into the vines half way through growing. The High Speed mage threw his right leg forward as he leapt in the air, aiming square for Droy's chest. Even with the vines entangling his body he managed to land a heavy kick on the poor Plant Mage, sending him hurtling towards the far wall.

His body landing with a heavy thud as his eyes circled. His chest heaved with the sensation of several broken ribs pressing against his chest.

"DROY!" Levy screamed turning her head away from the monitor, her cries only partially subsided due to a grumpy Iron Dragon Slayer placing a heavy hand on her shoulder, and staring hard at the monitor, wanting the pup to get back up and go again. He was impressed at how much they had grown since their disappearance.

"Don't turn away Shrimp."

Gajeel stared deeply into the monitor almost boring his eyes into the plant mages, willing him to get back up. Levy turned her head looking up at Gajeel's stern face as she wiped away several small tears before directing her attention back towards the monitor, nodding silently as she thought desperately for Droy to get back up.

"I didn't realise Droy was that powerful..." Max mumbled into his resting hand that sat across his chin, Bisca and Alzack nodded listening in.

"Natsu-nee, aren't they both awesome!" Romeo cheered loudly as he waved, cheering Jet and Droy on.

"Yeah, All this waiting is really getting my fire going, hee!" Natsu grinned as he held his arms folded against his chest.

Wheezing Droy managed to roll onto his back feeling the pressure lessen slightly, he looked up at the sky far ahead of him as Jet held his hands on his crouched knees.

Several tears fell down the short black haired man's cheeks, unable to control his emotions at this point. "Levy..." He cast his eyes looking at the orange spiky pony tailed man looking back at him with great sympathy.

Squeezing his eyes shut Droy felt the images flash back through him. Those beatings in the pitch black, the horror of being unable to fight back, unable to protect himself. Being forced to watch Jet being tortured, the scars still sitting heavily on his mind.

When his eyes reopened he knew he had little time left, the burning passion sat on his heart and in his eyes. He was a Fairy Tail mage, and he would win. He would beat Jet.

Rolling to his side to gain traction Droy found his footing, struggling to breathe he looked at Jet with a new sense of determination, his voice steady and calm. "Chain plant!"

Jet was shocked as Droy instantly went on the offensive, before he had time to break away Droy had attacked, as the vines began wrapping around his body he threw more seeds at him, "Knuckle Plant, Chain Plant!"

The knuckles threw a flurry of punches into Jet before the vines of the chain plant grabbed hold of the High Speed Mage, capturing him before being thrown into the arena floor. The thin mage winded, and unable to move felt the world spinning from the quick attack. A smile sat on his face as he stayed down, he wanted Droy to win.

The bell rang loudly as the crowd roared, the contestants screamed loudly at the end of the match, most completely shocked at Droy's skills with so little seeds.

Levy still looked panicked, her small hand clutching tightly as she looked down at the poor boys. Both battered and bruised.

* * *

Mirajane looked down at the boys in the deep hole of the second floor. A happy smile sat on her bright face, "Jet and Droy, you gave us an excellent performance! Jet whilst you were remarkable we have chosen to award you with 15. And Droy."

She gave a small sigh before closing her eyes. "You have shown remarkable improvement and ingenious ways of combating your opponent, we've awarded you with 22!"

Everyone's jaw dropped at the score given, such a huge gap between the pair, but that put him above Cana. "No... No you can't be serious?!" The plant mage felt his knee's weaken before falling to the floor as tears fell from his eyes. Had this really happened? Was it a dream?

"Hmm. I told yah Shrimp... You should be proud of them." Gajeel gave a half hearted smirk as he nodded approvingly at Droy. He wanted to train with the guy and see what he really could do but something kept eating away at him.

"Mhm! I'm proud of them!" Her blue hair swished as she jumped up, waving madly to the pair cheering as loudly as possible at their success. The Iron Dragon Slayer couldn't help but watch her body move only to scold himself. If what bunny girl said was true... Shaking his head he spied Lily sitting with Happy, his deep crimson eyes staring hard at the little black Exceed. Taking the hint Lily bid farewell to Happy for the moment, politely skirting around the edges of seating and down towards Gajeel.

* * *

"Gajeel? What is the matter? You don't seem yourself..." The little Exceed landed at his feet, looking straight up at the long black haired man, leaning against a cold stone wall, far away from a certain mage who was hugging two boys in the infirmary tightly.

Biting his tongue Gajeel kept his eyes averted, his jaw moving as he chewed ever so lightly. "Gajeel? If you don't speak... I will simply go back and carry on watching with Happy."

The dragon slayer kept his head turned, only moving his eyes looking down at the exceed at his feet with a stern look on his face. "Tsk. Just. Fuck it"

Lily knew it had to be important for him to get so worked up. "Is it because of your match with Wendy?" he guessed, hoping to at least know the subject.

Shaking his head Gajeel ran his gloved hands through his hair, grunting angrily.

"Look Gajeel... Whatever it is... Just talk to who ever it is..."

"Grr.. Yah know I can't do that! For fuck sake... I don't know what's goin' on alright? I wanted to ask Wendy somethin' but then Lucy said - fuck I don't believe my own ears!"

"Slow down! What do you mean you wanted to ask Wendy? If you beg my pardon but what did you want to ask her?"

"Just. Somethin' about Shrimp alright?"

"Ah." The Exceed nodded as he folded his arms knowingly.

" **What yah mean** _ **ah**_ **?!"** Gajeel snapped, bending angrily down and shouting at the cat.

Reopening his eyes from the onslaught of spit Lily looked hard at Gajeel, "Ask the poor girl, she is your wife for Mavis sake."

" **No."**

"No?"

"Look. Too much shit has happened between us. I-I can't do this, its too much." Gajeel straightened his back, his head was swimming with emotions he wanted to quickly bury. "I need to get some space alright?"

"Gajeel! What on earth are you thinking? You can't just run away from this situation!"

Gritting his fanged teeth Gajeel stared hard at Lily. "Just stop me."

Turning on his heel Gajeel headed out down the corridor, leaving the Exceed dumbstruck and angry at the immaturity of the man stomping away.

 **"GAJEEL!"** Lily roared, transforming into his battle mode and quickly flew in front of the man storming away. "I will not let you abandon Levy, she will be fighting soon, what will she think when you are not there to support her? Like a husband should! You are suppose to love and protect her, to stand by her in sickness and in health. Have you forgotten what she did to save you? Did you know how many hours and days she put into bringing you back from the brink? She never forgot anything that happened when she was captured. How could she forget the great Gajeel? She loves you, she always has, she always will. She needs you more than ever now."

"Don't you fuckin' remind me! I don't need this sappy shit in my life Lily! I can't protect her forever, she will get used to it. Like everyone does. Now **MOVE!** " Gajeel tried to shove past Lily only to be pushed back by his large black paws, his fuzzy tail crooked with anger as he flicked it.

"Gajeel, think about this! You can't just leave her!"

"I said... **OUTTA MY WAY!"**

Slamming an iron fist into Lily's face and crushing him into the wall Gajeel picked up his pace and left the arena.

Slumping down onto the floor in his small cute form Lily held his plushy paws up to his face, holding his damaged jaw. Never had he hit him that hard in their sparring matches. His little feet padded along the corridor, making his way down to the infirmly to get checked out, he couldn't tell Levy... No matter how much he wanted to. After the match if the idiot hasn't returned he'll tell the poor script mage.

* * *

Wendy sniffled slightly as Lucy looked at her worriedly, "What's wrong Wendy? Its just the crowd outside making a ruckus, no need to get upset..." The celestial mage stroked the young girls head, trying to soothe the girl who clung tightly onto her white exceed who equally felt a twinge in her heart.

"Its nothing... I think I want to go and watch the match with the others now..." Porlyusica turned her head up from attending to Jet and Droy's injuries.

"If you do leave, don't come back in here!" The pink haired woman growled angrily before going back to Droy's broken ribs and fiercely applying medicine making him cry out in anguish.

"Oh don't cry boy for Mavis sake!" Spitting angrily at Droy he held his hands by his side, as Levy giggled watching him forcing the tears to stay inside.

 **==[o0o]==  
AN: Hopefully you guys liked this match up that was suggested by Whispurr10 –  
I was going to set Levy against Jet but I completely decided against it after writing it  
I know I know I'm sorry! T_T I just hope I did the fight justice D:**

 **Current scores:**

 **1st – Wendy = 28 2nd – Gajeel = 26 3rd – Gray = 25  
4th – Droy = 22  
5th Cana = 21  
6th – Jet = 15  
**


	10. Blue

**Sorry its late!  
==[o0o]==  
**

* * *

 **Blue**

Asuka looked up at Laxus who lent against the wall, her hands out stretched as her gaining face grinned at him.

"No"

His lightning bolt scar creased as he shut his eyes tightly trying to ignore the young girl. However Asuka took this as an advantage and began clambering up Laxus' coat before reaching his shoulders. He looked horrified as Mira and Erza giggled trying to look perfectly innocent. Reaching upwards Laxus went to pluck the girl off his shoulders only to be met with resistance, she grabbed hold of his hair trying to find an anchor.

"Nooo~!" She squealed only to be met with tickling from the Lightning Mage surprising the women.

Finally the tickling stopped and the young girl breathed a sigh of relief from the tickling, taking hold of her ankles Laxus held onto them gently ensuring she wouldn't fall off his shoulders.

"What?" He scowled at Mirajane and Erza who looked shocked. "I can be nice you know."

Master Makarov held his arms folded across his chest admiring his grandsons grown up attitude or the development certainly, he hadn't missed the deep blush Mirajane gave when Laxus made direct eye contact with her.

" _Master, will you tell the others about how the points do matter?"_ Mirajane whispered in his ear as she lent over, holding a hand to cover her mouth to prevent lip readers.

"Oh ho ho! My dear... Absolutely!- " Makarov scrunched up his face with a large grin, as Mirajane moved away feeling satisfied he finished, _"-Not hohoho!"_

All three of the S-Class scowled at Master Makarov,

"Master!"

"Master!"

"Jiiji!"

Asuka looked at the trio before joining in, loudly crying out with her hands in the air, "Master~!"

She had no real understanding as to why they were complaining but she giggled as she joined in. Lifting his shoulders with the little one happily holding onto his spiked hair up slightly Laxus spoke up,

"See even Asuka knows you shouldn't mess with them jiiji."

"Oh my dear boy... Sometimes a little trickery is what's in order. We must see their heart and soul for what it is. We cannot always see that when they are forced to produce the results. If they are meant to move forward then we shall see it, however if not then they can always try again next year."

Erza nodded slowly as she realised the ultimate idea of Master Makarov's, "I believe I understand what you are trying to do Master. If they know the points do count then we could potentially see an unfair advantage, however they are fighting for fun in essence, they know the prize but it is their heart that makes them attain it."

"You really shouldn't lie to them however... I don't see why we couldn't of informed them that the points mean something, if they knew then perhaps the outcome would be the better? They would give it more thought and have more determination." Mirajane gave a small frown as she tugged at Asuka's wiggling feet, trying to keep the young girl entertained.

"No Jiiji is right- " Laxus looked at Mirajane before forcing his eyes away from her to focus on Erza and Makarov, "-there are several in this trial that will breeze through regardless if they knew the outcome, its for those who are not as powerful to show their worth, for instance Droy surprised us all with the last match. Hah, I didn't even think he was that strong!"

"Mhm... I agree" Erza unfolded her arms, removing her metal gloved gauntlet from her chin as she leaned over the balcony, looking at the combatants on the far side. Natsu and Romeo were busy still chatting about various adventures, Elfman looked to be deep in conversation with a partially bandaged Gray. Lisanna and Lucy were happily laughing about something with Juvia. Alzack and Bisca were busy talking with Max all the while the mood was still very positive.

"Let's get on with it shall we? We still have plenty more matches to get on with!"

"Of course Master!" Erza smiled brightly as she held onto the glowing lacrima, circulating around and around on the final colours, orange, red, purple, blue and yellow. Finally the colours began to slowly fade onto its section. Blue.

"Our next combatants shall be – Blue!" Erza cheered loudly, she was seriously getting into the swing of the matches and felt curious as to who she would be put up against.

* * *

"Gray-sama! Juvia is up next, will you watch her?"

Juvia hugged her chest before looking deep into one of Gray's open eyes, the other had been bandaged up. He gave a small nod before pulling her close and taking a slow deep breath, his hand glided over the back of her long blue hair, lowering down to the back of her neck. Their foreheads touched one another as the raven haired man closed his eyes a small blush sat on his cheeks.

"You can do it Juvia..." he murmured, trying not to be heard by anyone nearby.

With a new sense of determination Juvia huffed in excitement before looking at the deep pit before her, taking a large leap her skirt flurried against her pale skin, as she held her right leg out to meet the impact of the ground. Landing on her feet she felt a small unsettling sensation in her stomach, before she leapt she caught sight of a bandaged Lily, trying to refocus on Gray's words of encouragement she waited for her opponent.

Max shook his head at disbelief he had to go up against Juvia. Casting his eyes around the rest of the Fairy Tail members all looking towards him with a huge smile, they all believed in him. With a bright face Max jumped down into the pit shortly after Juvia, landing with ease as he looked across at the water mage. Her long blue hair sitting neatly below her shoulders as her long skirt hugged her tight form.

"Juvia will win this for Gray-sama!" she thrust her finger forwards as a hand sat on her hips.

Max smiled, he couldn't help but enjoy her raw emotion, "I'm doing this for everyone in Fairy Tail."

"Juvia thinks that is worthy too!"

The bell rang loudly as Mirajane held it close to Asuka so she could ring it again, forgetting on purpose that she sat a top of Laxus' shoulders as he gritted his teeth from the intense ringing in his ear.

* * *

"Water Cane" Juvia created a water like whip from her hand, extending far out into the arena, raising up her arm she slammed it downwards crashing into Max's own magic attack.

"Sand Slash!" As he watched Juvia create her whip Max counted it with a similar skill to his own, gathering up sand into his hand, with his hand palm outwards he cast upwards countering Juvia's falling whip, each pounding into each other's whips several times over.

The forth hit from Juvia broke through landing a heavy strike on Max's shoulder, ripping his black and brown shirt, crying out in pain Max fell back some distance holding his shoulder. Gritting his teeth he looked at Juvia, she hadn't moved an inch.

"Water Slicer!" Waving her hand the bluenette created a wave of multiple water blades shaped like scythes, flowing at frightening pace towards Max holding his shoulder.

Calculating the impact and lack of movement, he dug deep and extended both of arms before him, "Sand Wall!" The sand created a huge and very thick sand barrier in front of himself, shielding him from Juvia's water slicer impact.

Grinning as the blades sunk into his sand with little difficultly he raised his arms, still casting the sand, "Sand Rebellion!" the sand moved towards Juvia, circling her feet before engulfing her. Swiping his hands the sand exploded around her body spouting plumes of brown sand into the air.

Juvia allowed her body to liquefy as the sand exploded around her body, melding with the sand she realised she made a mistake, she had become a solid object, her eyes caught sight of Gray talking to an injured Lily, before Lucy innocently enough spoke to the pair. Juvia's eyes saw red as she screamed loudly.

Max looked confused as he stood there, "Oi... We're suppose to be in a match..." he outstretched his hand trying to make the water mage stay only having it land on deaf ears.

Juvia expelled the sand with great force as she pulled her fist outwards, changing her stance staring directly at Lucy. Max ducked as the clumps of sand shot around the arena, making him dance around the field to avoid the barrage of sand clots.

Casting an immense stream of boiling water behind her Juvia propelled her body up towards the innocent trio screaming loudly as she reached ever so closely.

" **GRAY – LUCY – LILY LOOK OUT!"** Max tried to shout as loudly as possible before being burnt from Juvia's scalding water as it began to fill up the base of the arena only to be heated up further from the metal conducting walls.

The trio stared dumbfounded at the raging water mage aimed directly for Lucy, tackling her over the edge and down the tiny steps. **"Don't flirt with Gray-sama!"** Juvia howled with anger.

" **Juvia! Get a hold of yourself! I was talking to Lily!"**

A loud bell rang, different than before.

" **Since Juvia has left the field she has been disqualified!"** Makarov roared loudly.

Juvia's jaw dropped as a small ghost left her body. _"Ju-Ju..."_

"Ahh! Juvia!" Levy found Lucy and Juvia on the floor before the water mage turned into a broken record.

Levy attempted to pull Juvia off Lucy's body only to find her hands falling straight through, "Sorry Lu-chan... I think we've lost her... What happened?" Levy knelt on the back of her legs as she sat by Lucy's head.

"I have no idea... One minute I was talking to Lily about _– Uh nothing_ and then suddenly Juvia came storming out of the arena and took me down here! I think she thought I was flirting with Gray..." She sighed before Juvia murmured something as the water mage began sinking around the Celestial Mage.

"Ah! Levy pull me out, the water is starting to boil!" Lucy managed to release an arm and held it out for the Script Mage to grab hold, using her strength Levy pulled her out with a sloppy sound.

"I think we've lost her..." Lucy waved a hand in front of the comatose Juvia, frowning she leaned up with her hands trying to see over the mage and the small steps, "Gray... I think you need to get Juvia some help..."

Gray closed his eyes having tried to ignore the woman's actions as she shot past him and Lily and immediately taking out Lucy. He couldn't deal with her being overly possessive, she needed to remember that he and Lucy were friends before she even came onto the scene and as much as he cared for the celestial mage it would never go further than friends. However Juvia couldn't see this currently and he needed to nip it in the bud... _or the over grown tree in the tiny plant pot..._

"Juvia." Gray's husky voice spoke, almost snapping her out of the trance instantly.

"You need to apologise to Master for abandoning the match, and to Lucy for attacking her with no cause to." He folded his arms looking angry at the girl, he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Sheepishly nodding Juvia stood up and looked to Lucy, "Juvia is very sorry Lucy... Please forgive her actions."

Walking up the steps and standing close to Gray she looked out and met eyes with their Master. "Juvia is very sorry and she will try her hardest next year. Please forgive her."

Silently nodding in agreement Master Makarov reopened his eyes, and caught eyes of Mirajane, prompting her to give the results.

With a deep breath Mira stepped forwards, "Juvia, unfortunately since you left the arena you are disqualified and receive 0 points. Max for your effort we have rewarded you with 19. Congratulations. We have reached the half way point and as such we will be allowing a break for two hours. Please return and be ready for the final matches!"

The crowd roared loudly before slowly dispersing to catch up with each other and to get refreshments.

* * *

"Lily! What happened to you?" Levy ran over to the black Exceed and pulled him close to her, stroking his ears gently, and kissed his fuzzy head.

Blushing the Exceed couldn't tell the girl, but he had to say something he began to panic until Happy came screeching over and face planted Natsu both blue paws stuck on either side of the cherry blossomed man,

" **NATSU** I missed you, I had to sit alone! Lily said he'd come back but he didn't! I was so lonely! I had to eat all my fish alone!"

Lily began breathing a sigh of relief, Levy's attention was sidetracked as she giggled at the blue Exceed crying into the arms of his best friend Natsu who was busy trying to cheer him up with a large grin on his face.

Pushing out of Levy's grip Lily patted Levy's head before fluttering away and looking for Wendy and Juvia. Hovering next to Juvia's head Lily whispered into her ear as she hugged tightly onto Gray's arm. She nodded before saying goodbye to Gray for a moment and headed with the Exceed to find Wendy.

Wendy had managed to avoid most of the commotion and sat with Carla on their own.

Lily cleared his throat so he wouldn't scare the young dragon slayer. "Wendy."

"Could you help me with something?" His crimson eyes looked in earnest as she met hers.

"Oh Pantherlily... Yes of course, I wish I could of spoken to Gajeel before..." Juvia and Lily exchanged glances before turning back, and looking confused as to how she nailed it on the head. "Gajeel over heard Lucy telling Levy..."

"That explains it..." Lily mused as he held a small paw to his chin, "Very well, he couldn't of got far, he can't leave this place without a boat and I highly doubt he's swum to shore..." Lily tried to hide a smirk before the four of them departed down towards the docks. The only place Gajeel could get outside and be alone.

* * *

Picking at the wooden boarding and chucking the pieces into the water Gajeel stared aimlessly in to the distance looking at the Guild Hall some distance away. He had missed one match, hardly any time for anyone to worry about him, _not that they really cared..._

The fresh air hadn't really helped clear his mind, and he had no idea what was causing his emotions to run riot. He was suppose to feel happy, elated. Yet all he felt was primal fear.

"Gajeel-kun..." Juvia slowly stepped out and looked down at Gajeel scowling. His studded brows furrowed as he ignored his best friend.

"Juvia..." She spoked before he turned his body, trying to tell her that he was in no mood to talk.

Ignoring his childish behaviour she sat beside him, looking out towards the guild hall. They were perhaps twice the distance away from shore than when they arrived in their own headquarters with Phantom Lord.

"Its beautiful Gajeel-kun..." She never took her eyes off the shore line.

"What do yah want...?" He growled aggressively, pulling his shoulder away from the Water Mage, he didn't want to be touched by anyone.

"Mr. Gajeel... I should of informed you this would happen... Perhaps you wouldn't act so hastily."

Wendy fumbled with her hands as she wanted to sit next to him on the other side but the anger flowing out of his body sent chills down her spine as the scent was overwhelming. Shaking her head and biting her lip she braved the Iron Dragon Slayers wrath and sat beside him, dipping her feet over the edge of the board walk.

"What are yah on about Squirt..?" He sighed angrily.

Closing his eyes not enjoying the close quarters of the two girls. Lily and Carla stood in the entrance way, just in case anyone, particularly Levy should arrive. Gajeel needed to get his head clear before approaching her.

"Well... I did some reading with Levy a few months ago... And I found out about our reproduction cycle... Its different to that of normal mages..." she blushed as she tried to get the words out, she was still young and saw Gajeel as her older brother, this talk should be the other way around.

"In the book it stated that we have the ability to tell when our mates will be reaching their optimum reproduction cycle and... well... once the mating has been successful the pheromones that leave the mother is that of the father and of the mother. It is very subtle but to a Dragons nose its very strong. It can cause some to go into a mating frenzy or to reach maturity much faster..." She blushed deeply with the last part before holding her white fisted hands against her dress.

"Gajeel-kun... What she is trying to say is that... Levy is pregnant... And although she doesn't know it right now, both you, Natsu and Wendy know that is a fact."

"Um... The father also goes through several stages if he is a dragon..."

Gajeel tried to seal his ears with iron, he felt utterly embarrassed to have this talk with them. He wanted to hide in a hole and pretend none of this is happening. "We ain't Dragon's though..."

"N-No... But since we were raised... We had a lot imparted into our bodies with the magic... Including the animal instincts that others don't have... We are more dragon than human in some ways..."

Gajeel took a quick glance at the red faced Wendy before looking back out to the shore line, allowing her to continue educating him.

He had learnt about mating season with Metalicana and simply buried his fathers teachings deep into his mind, he had no intention of mating when he was younger and even being told that once he found his mate he would do anything for them he still couldn't believe that until he met Levy. The way she moved, her overwhelming scent always sent him over the edge.

Clearing her throat uneasily Wendy continued after getting a reassuring nod from Juvia. "Firstly... He will have an overwhelming desire to claim his mate, marking her and with that mark it shows other dragons that she has been claimed. The second... Once he reaches full maturity he cannot control his urges and the smell of his mate... Being in her reproduction state will cause him to well. Copulate. Thirdly once she has been impregnated she will give off pheromones that will cause the father to become extremely protective of her and will not allow anyone to come near her-"

"That ain't true squirt... I aint like that. I don't want to ruin her life and I've already done enough..." he grunted as he lent forwards staring hard at the lapping water underneath the board walk.

"Gajeel-kun... Think about it... You are just scared..." Juvia held an arm around his broad shoulders. He never moved an inch. Allowing her to pull him towards her head. He rested his head against hers, laying heavily on the older bluenette.

 _"I ain't scared rain woman..."_

Wendy looked up at Gajeel as he hid his face with his long hair. "Mr. Gajeel... The final stage is overcoming the emotions. We must over come them to reach true adulthood. Once we have children we become whole... Our mate is only half of the transition..."

Gajeel turned looking at the young slayer through slitted eyes and long strands of black hair. "Since when did yah get so smart..."

"Levy's been helping me..."

Gajeel felt a twinge in his heart. He wanted to run. To run forever and hide. He didn't want the responsibility. He wanted to be alone, but in his heart he could feel Levy's love giving him hope and spurring him on to achieve greatness. She truly had saved him from his own darkness and right now he was throwing her into her own whether she knew about it or not.

Wendy lent against Gajeel's arm as the trio looked out towards the Guildhall, none saying a word only sending him love and praying that he'll speak to Levy. Not saying a word Gajeel moved his arm and pulled Wendy close to him as he still lent against Juvia. His face blushed deeply but right now he didn't care, two of the people he truly cared about were wanting to help him and he couldn't deny them it. He loved Levy, undeniably so.

Lily and Carla exchanged soft glances with each other looking at Gajeel holding Wendy and leaning against Juvia for support.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **I could never make Gajeel abandon Levy... The pain of it all!**

 **Also sorry about the fight but... Its an idea I had in my head and it made me giggle at the image...**

* * *

 **Current Scores:**

 **1** **st** **Wendy - 28 2** **nd** **Gajeel - 26 3** **rd** **Gray - 25  
4** **th** **Droy - 22  
5** **th** **Cana - 21  
6** **th** **Max - 19  
7** **th** **Jet - 15  
8** **th** **Juvia - 0**


	11. Purple

**AN: 2 days earlier! Maybe an update on Sunday too!  
So I wanted shorter chapters to ease my brain – this is definitely not happening! I guess I'm sticking to the 3k each chapter... SO MUCH is happening in my brain I just have to put it in the chapter before the next one! But yes... my chapters may shorten later on but I highly doubt it with my story arc I've got waiting for you guys... Yahoo! I calculated it and yep its gonna be long...**

 **==[o0o]==**

* * *

 **Purple**

The combatants who had fought were forced to migrate to a separate alcove so officials could differentiate between those who fought and those who were yet to take part. Loud grumbles rattled around the mages before finally agreeing.

Levy, Lucy, Natsu, Alzack, Bisca, Romeo, Lisanna and Elfman were left on their own as Gajeel, Wendy, Gray, Cana, Jet, Droy, Max, and Juvia sat on the other side, only a thin concrete wall separating them. Lily left Gajeel's side and sat with Levy, keeping her company with Lucy as Happy sat with his legs apart on Natsu's head eating a new fish Lucy had found for him, every now and then his tail flicked happily tickling the back of Natsu's neck.

Gajeel had reluctantly came back into the arena dodging all the looks that he was greeted with as his eyes looked redder than normal. Juvia was quick to leave his side as she spied Gray leaning with his back against the wall, propping himself up on the bench with his leg on the bench in front.

Cana was busy listening to Max tell her about how amazing her match was, she could only respond with that his match against Juvia looked as if he was going to win until she left... _Shame it only lasted 5 minutes._

Jet and Droy were busy discussing Levy's tactics they knew she could do it, but up against who was the question.

"Hey... Gajeel?" Droy mumbled as he reached out to touch the man's arm.

Before he even touched it Gajeel stiffened signalling to the Plant Mage not to go any further, "Do you think Levy is going to win? I mean she did train with you and Lily..."

Gajeel didn't know what to answer with, what should he say, she's stronger than she used to be definitely. Could she beat him? No. She could handle Lily however those remaining he wasn't so sure on his wife. Screwing up his face angrily at doubting his wife's abilities he finally answered, not realising that Droy had given up waiting for a response several minutes ago.

"She'll win. Yah should have faith in her."

"But- You know... She's"

Gajeel snapped his eyes open. Did everyone know? He caught sight of Wendy blushing and trying to scurry away.

"Sorry Mr. Gajeel, Mirajane pulled it out of me!" She wailed before Carla rolled her eyes,

"Wendy!"

All the bickering and conversations about him and his mate going on behind his back were driving him wild, he could feel his body stiffen from the idea that he was the last to know. Even Salamander knew before him. Or did he?

"Does he know?" Gajeel growled, trying desperately not to frighten the young slayer.

"Um... Yes... But I think he wants to talk to you actually..."

Jerking his head back slightly at the thought of Natsu wanted to speak to him. On that matter. Definitely didn't sit well.

"Gajeel-Kun... Please sit down..."

"Seriously Gajeel, you can't get angry at her. You know how Mira is..." Gray interrupted followed by Jet and Droy moving to Gajeel's side in case they had to try and restrain him.

On the other side of the arena Mirajane was busy handing a small juice box to Asuka before she sneezed loudly. Making Laxus look at her, grinning wildly.

Throwing his large body down onto the bench he crushed Gray's foot making him recall in pain holding his throbbing foot.

" **FUCK!"** he swore loudly.

"Gray-sama! Let Juvia have a look!" She wrapped her arms around his head, holding his head in between her breasts as she panicked.

" _Get off me woman!"_ his muffled cries let out as he peeked through her voluptuous mounds.

"Gray! I'll look at your foot!" Wendy scooted past Gajeel and set about checking over Gray's damaged foot from being crushed by an iron butt.

* * *

"So! Levy have you thought of a name yet!" Lucy clapped her hands together as she lent over Levy sitting on the bench, feeling nervous about who she might fight.

"Huh... Oh? No..." Her hand trailed down to her belly once more, still perfectly flat as before. _Did she really have his baby?_

Bisca left Alzack and Max and sat next to Levy, pulling her into a soft hug. "Levy... What's troubling you?"

"I..."

Levy felt her face warm up as her nose tingled. She knew she was going to cry. But she couldn't, not yet. She needed to win and the last thing she wanted to think about was having to become another fragile object for people to tiptoe around and protect.

Lucy gently sat on the other side, wrapping her arms around Bisca and Levy's back, both women embracing the Script Mage between their large breasts.

"I'm scared..." She managed to get out between slow deep breaths. She stared at the floor, her sandalled feet crossing and uncrossing as her brain ran countless scenarios in her head.

"Scared?" Lucy quipped, Bisca stroked Levy's blue hair slowly, making soothing noises, as a mother would to a child.

"Its alright Levy... I was scared too." her green hair slid down to her front as she glanced over at Asuka happily playing with Mira, Laxus and Erza.

"You were?" Levy's hazel eyes locked with Bisca who felt her self becoming misty eyed, she nodded in response.

"Mmhm. When I found out I was going to have Asuka I was terrified. We had lost our number one rank and so the jobs became few and far between. I was worried that neither Al or myself could support a little one. I didn't even tell Al until at least a month. The bump was tiny but it was still visible..." She smiled as she touched Levy's own belly. Her own purple coloured eyes swelling up with tears as she looked into Levy's hazel orbs both glittering against the afternoon sun.

Lucy held tightly onto Levy's hands sending her reassuring thoughts. Lisanna moved and knelt in front of Levy, holding her hands on the mages knees as she looked up, slowly stroking her knees with love radiating through her hands. Her soft blue eyes trying to soothe Levy's stormy emotions humming for a few moments Lisanna gently touched the Script mage's cheek, allowing them to lock eyes.

"Levy, I know Bisca really is the only one with true experience with children... But you love Gajeel don't you?"

She nodded as her cheeks began covering with a light dusting, she lent into the palm of her cool hand before it slipped away and fell back onto her knees.

"But I'm worried how he'll act when he finds out..." Levy turned to Lucy hoping to gain some support.

Sighing Lucy glanced at Natsu who waiting for the match to continue, he was raring to go and the wait was killing him.

Levy squeezed Lucy's hand as she turned her attention to Natsu. "Um. Natsu... Can I ask you a question?"

The cherry blossomed haired man turned around looking at the mothers meeting before him, a wave of dread covered him before realising the worrying scent flowing out of Levy. Lisanna shifted before Bisca's feet as Natsu stood before the bluenette and the other girls.

"Um..." Levy wasn't entirely sure what she wanted to ask of the man. It was definitely regarding being a dragon slayer, but perhaps she should ask Wendy... It was more of a girl thing she decided.

"Gajeel won't leave you." He looked stern at Levy. His black eyes not faulting her for one moment. "He's chosen you as a mate and as such he'd do anything to protect you, even your child."

Her eyes widened as Natsu spoke, "Lev, You shouldn't worry so much. If anything it pains him to have you not tell him. I bet you he knows already, you stink!"

"What?!" The girls shouted at his insult.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted loudly at the Fire Dragon Slayer's crude language.

"What! She does! She reeks of pheromones! You just can't smell it Luce! It does stuff to us you know."

"D-Do you mean? Um... Its alright Lucy... I think I understand what he means... I don't smell bad... I smell... Good? Right Natsu?"

The grinned a large fanged grin as Levy hit the nail on the head.

"Yep! Say Luce, didn't you say Wendy wanted to speak to Levy anyway? Before she saw Gajeel the other day?" Natsu smiled innocently as the blonde looked in horror as she had forgotten all about it in her training for the upcoming match.

"Erm... Haha well Levy you see Wendy wanted to speak to me about it so... You would understand it without the surprise... and erm... _Mirajane found out..."_

Levy groaned releasing hold of Lucy's hand and buried her hand into her hair. "So everyone knows then... Even Gajeel?"

"Yup!" Natsu grinned.

"Wait... Wendy? I'm confused..." Levy peered up to Lucy, looking hard at the blonde who was busy sharing smiles with everyone in the alcove.

Gajeel listened intensely to the conversation, he was only on the other side but he could hear his mate. He could feel her pain and it angered him that she was afraid to tell him. Was she still scared of him? After everything, why should she be scared? Closing his eyes as his broad shoulders held his crossed arms he tried to maintain his thoughts, trying to refocus on the small positives. He was going to be a father, would he be any good? He had no experience with children, he never bonded well with Asuka like Natsu did. Throwing his head backwards he let out a loud groan. This was going to be harder than he thought. He couldn't let Levy do all the work, but he had no idea how to deal with it. Metalicana was no longer around to ask on upbringing. A small body sat next to him her long blue hair brushed against his bare studded arm.

Whispering so only Gajeel could hear Wendy spoke softly, making Gajeel's face blush deeply before staring at horror. "Yah can't be serious?!"

She nodded before hopping off and sitting next to Jet and Droy listening to various stories and regaling her own.

* * *

Master Makarov stood on the wall looking out at the crowd, "We shall be beginning the second half of the matches. We will be going straight into the final three matches afterwards so make sure you are all ready to give it your best!" He raised his hand as the crowd cheered loudly and the rest of the combatants waiting to fight raised their own hand in recognition.

Asuka held the large colour changing lacrima in her arms as Laxus kept hold of her, ensuring she wasn't going to fall off the edge, her cowboy hat fell forwards slightly preventing her from looking out, pulling it backwards Asuka grinned up at the blond who promptly avoided her eyesight failing at hiding his blushing cheeks.

The colours revolved around and around, slowly falling on purple.

Erza cheered loudly before Mirajane could speak up, the scarlet haired woman was utterly in love with announcing now and she was refusing to let the other two speak, her eyes sparkled as she roared, "Those with purple straws enter the arena! Give it your best!"

Mirajane sighed with a small smile, she wasn't going to win against Erza in this field, she could let her have her fun.

* * *

Lisanna stood up from Levy's front as she realised she had a purple straw,

"See you later Levy! You'll do fine!" she winked before hopping over the edge towards the second level of the arena.

Elfman shook in his seat. He was going to have to go up against his baby sister. His tree trunk arms pushed himself up from the bench as he meandered over towards the edge.

"Go Elfman!" Lucy cheered.

"You're the MAN!" Natsu laughed loudly as he wanted the silver haired mage to give it his best.

Turning to look at Natsu he nodded, holding up his huge fist grinning wildly. Crying out **"MAN!"** he leapt over and landed with a large thud. Facing Lisanna standing with her hands behind her back, smiling brightly at her older brother.

"Onii-chan! Are you ready?!" She beamed brightly at her older brother, still some hesitation sat behind his eyes, but he was past her disappearance at least.

"Yeah! To fight one's sister is to be a real Man!"

Lisanna tilted her head from the bizarre sentence, surely it was more man not to fight... She giggled as she waited for the bell to ring.

Ringing the bell loudly Mirajane cheered loudly, proud of her brother and sister, she expected a good fight as did the rest of the audience, glued to the lacrima screens to look at the Take-Over Siblings.

Elfman immediately transformed into his Beast Soul, his arms growling longer as he grew thick fur, his hands turned into sharp claws. His hair grew turning into a mane-like appearance as his ears and canine teeth pointed. Sprouting striped horns from the plate on his forehead. His feet turning more bird like appearance with dark claws as his trousers were the only piece of attire left on his body.

Lisanna beamed as she quickly transformed herself into her Cat Form. Her white hair grew as she sprouted ears, whiskers and sported a cats nose. Her long striped tail connected to her tiger-skin two piece bikini. Her hands and feet sported concentrated striped patterns as she wore feline-like pads and sharp claws on her finger tips.

She winked at Elfman before sprinting off towards him. Her body was fast as she nimbly made her way across the field, her hands swiping furiously at Elfman as he covered his face feeling her claws dig deeply into his forearms. The blood began to seep out into the fur as she attacked her paws began to cover in blood, yet this did not cause her to falter. Her attacks were relentless until she stopped momentarily to pull back to regain a breath only to find that he grabbed hold of her arm in that split second, he threw her body into the air like a rag doll. As she sailed upwards he used his powerful legs to jump into the air with great force and head butted her in the stomach, winding her. She coughed loudly as she felt the air rush out of her body.

Her mind becoming foggy she realised that she was going to hit the ground, recasting quickly she chained into her Harpy Form. Her arms and lower body transformed into that of a bird, her arms flapped violently to keep her afloat in the air as she watched Elfman pacing beneath her. Looking around he grabbed several large boulders and began throwing them towards Lisanna hovering in the air.

She dodged, trying to regain her breath whilst not wanting to be on the ground. Each boulder was getting increasingly closer to her body with each strafe.

Elfman roared almost demonically, vibrating the arena around them. What was left of the ceiling came rumbling down and threatened to take the audience seating with it. Those at the front quickly scurried away and sat several rows back in case they fell into the pit.

The Fairy Tail audience roared loudly, taking over the own crowd as they leaned over looking down into the crumbling pit. Cheering the pair on.

Lisanna was fighting a loosing battle as the rocks fell from above and flew up from beneath her, every now and then a rock Elfman threw hit another one that was falling, creating a large cluster of explosions near by showering her in dust and rocks. Grinding her teeth Lisanna threw her wings backwards and aimed directly for Elfman's core her head being the full brunt of the force.

Dodging the rocks she managed to hit Elfman in the gut, sending him sliding backwards his claws squealing along the metal floor as he dug them into the ground to prevent him from tumbling backwards, transforming into her Cat Form once more, she began a heavy flurry of punches, swipes and kicks onto Elfman's Beast Form sending him flying across the floor. Without letting up she transformed once more into her giant Rabbit Form. Jumping high into the air her purple body landed with a heavy thud burying the Beast Soul.

She felt the ground sink underneath her heavy weight as a glow tried to escape, lifting her foot Lisanna felt two claws dig into her foot, transforming back into her cat form Lisanna looked at her brother before her.

Standing on his hind legs in his Weretiger form. His toes sprouting sharp, dark claws similar to that on his fingers. Aside from the front of his torso and the back part of his legs, his body was largely covered in dark spots similar to that of a leopard. His long messy and dark mane sat atop of his head as his ears grew longer and more pointed alongside his muzzle. He flicked his long feline-like tail in annoyance as he eyed his younger sister. Grunting.

"I didn't expect you to use that form!" She giggled as he came charging at her, his hands swiping ferociously as she tried to fight back.

Elfman battered and bruised Lisanna before she promptly turned the table on her older brother sending him backwards with her own furious flurries of punches and kicks. Cutting his fur deeply. Lisanna opened a half lidded eye the other was deeply scratched and bleeding profusely. She held a paw up to her eye trying to focus on Elfman on the other side. He shot towards her, his shoulder protruding forward. His shoulder slammed into her body sending her into a large bolder that littered the field. She coughed trying to breathe short sharp breaths as blood spilled from her mouth and down her front. Dribbling onto her almost naked chest.

" **LISANNA!"** Natsu roared loudly as he lent over the edge trying to focus on the small battered Take-Over sibling. Several other Fairy Tail members all rushed over to the edge and looked down trying to see her move.

Elfman blinked, _had he gone to far?_

Using the last of her strength Lisanna transformed back into her Harpy Form, Elfman continued to attack as she too was willing to continue, her transformation proved her determination to her older brother.

Trying her hardest to fend off Elfman's swipes she managed to grab hold of his huge furry shoulders with her talons. Digging her claws deep into him, anchoring her in. Flapping her wings as hard as she could muster she began to circle the arena flying higher and higher trying her hardest to ignore the burning sensation he was causing her feet and legs as he clawed furiously to be released from her grasp.

The young sister managed to make it out into the open and had by now picked up considerable speed. Tossing Elfman into the air she watched his body begin to plummet back down into the hole, far beneath them.

Breathing deeply Lisanna transformed for the final time. Her Rabbit Form and followed quickly behind Elfman, the silent whistling noise of her large body following that of his as he stared wide-eyed at the base of Lisanna's large purple body rapidly reaching his own falling body.

The sound of Elfman's body hitting the floor quickly followed by a deafening crunch as Lisanna's body crushed that of Elfman beneath her.

The arena was silent as both siblings felt their transformations leave their bodies. Lisanna looked up with a weak smile on her face, as Elfman's eyes began to roll as he looked at his younger sister sitting on his chest.

* * *

The bell rang loudly as Erza shouted into the microphone fluttering about the S-Class mages and Master Makarov. "Congratulations Elfman and Lisanna!"

Mirajane hopped onto the microphone as she held an arm around Erza's steel pauldrons, "Elfman, for your excellent skills we've awarded you with 21"

"Lisanna you got 24" Laxus grabbed hold of the bird microphone its tiny wings and eyes flapping wildly from being man-handled.

"Great job out there!" Erza added into Laxus's hand as he still had a tight grip on the microphone struggling to escape.

* * *

Elfman grinned at his younger sister, she had bested him this year, he still had a chance and hopefully he could go to Tenrou again and become an S-Class but right now, his sister...

" _Lisanna..."_

" _Onii-chan?"_

" _You're a real Man!"_ he croaked as he held her blooded hands. Both of them covered in each others blood as they passed out from exhaustion both smiling brightly.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: Its starting to get graphic again, I guess I can't write a story without it... Sorry! :3  
6 more matches to go, Who fights who next?! Natsu... Levy... or Lucy next?!  
(they don't fight each other sorry xP I have their pairs all ready for you!)**

* * *

 **Current Scores:**

 **1** **st** **Wendy - 28 2** **nd** **Gajeel - 26 3** **rd** **Gray – 25  
4** **th** **Lisanna - 24  
5** **th** **Droy – 22  
6** **th** **Elfman - 21  
7** **th** **Cana - 21  
8** **th** **Max - 19  
9** **th** **Jet - 15  
10** **th** **Juvia - 0**


	12. Orange

**An: Thank you for the reviews, favourites, follows!  
Enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think!**

 **==[o0o]==**

* * *

 **Orange**

 _Shit..._

Gajeel's foot tapped nervously on the concrete floor as he lent over. His elbows firmly locked on top of his knees crushing his hands against his chin. His rich crimson eyes staring hard at the lacrima vision hovering in front of him.

The camera's were floating around the Fairy Tail alcoves filming the fighters waiting to go. All Gajeel could do to stop his body from moving had been to grit his teeth and avoid looking at Levy. However the more he looked through the screen the more her face popped up. He could see the pain and worry in her smiling face as she waved to the camera.

The way her cheeks puffed out as she grinned, how her beautiful hazel orbs squinted as her mouth drew upwards. He wanted to touch her face to pull her in closer. She was only a couple of meters away sitting through a thin wall but that felt like a million miles away to him. He wanted to feel her slender fingers against his rough face, to kiss her deliciously plump lips. Her delectable scent gently wafting over to his sensitive nose brought him to his knees. He would do anything, follow her anywhere, climb the highest mountain or even defeat Zerf himself if it would bring her happiness.

He had the woman that he never thought he deserved yet...

Forcing his eyes shut the pain screaming through his heart coursing through his body, is it that she's ashamed? Ashamed to have the spawn with someone like him?

His ears missed the roaring crowd as the next two combatants entered the arena.

"Gajeel~"

A small hand touched his bare left shoulder, but he kept his eyes shut. Too many emotions were running wrought inside his head, _why couldn't he just live with one?_

Again the hand went to his shoulder again, this time pushing him gently as the small hand ran across his studded arm, sending chills down his spine. Gajeel's eyes opened as he turned his head with confusion, locking onto Wendy he felt her hand resting close to his leg as she sat next to him, her bare legs covered in bandages swinging next to him.

She pointed towards the lacrima vision, the next battle had already started and ended.

The face of the victor had been plastered up on the screen as the crowd roared loudly.

He felt his heart sink. He missed it. The one he should of seen. All of that anger all of that confusion ebbed away. Now he all he was left with was the gut wrenching emotion of guilt and fear.

Looking downwards he realised he was covered with two thin arms wrapped tightly around him. Stopping his arms from moving from his sides.

" _O-Oi..."_

* * *

"Lets Go! I wanna fight Laxus, Mira **AND ERZA!** " Natsu roared vehemently as he held a leg on top of the short balcony.

"Natsu! Sit down! You know its not your turn!" Lucy sighed deeply at her boyfriend as flames spurted out of his mouth.

"He's just excited Lu-chan" Levy giggled softly as she watched the cherry blossomed man yelling over the booming audience before waving to the lacrima camera.

Silencing the crowd Makarov waved his hands looking down into at the final combatants alcove before turning his gaze directly on Levy briefly. A small glint sat in his eye before casting his eye over the audience.

The lacrima turned colour over and over as Asuka held it between her hands. Laxus ensured she wouldn't fall before holding the bird microphone out before the young girl.

" _You don't have to hold it you know Laxus..."_ Mira gave a disappointed smile, but the fact he was bonding so well with Asuka surprised the she-demon.

Red, Yellow and Orange were the final colours to be picked.

The lacrima chose its colour as Asuka looked hard at the colour in front of her. Sticking out her tongue she gave a peeking glance upwards at Laxus leaning over her. _Orange_ he mouthed to the young girl. She grinned with a nod.

"Orange Mumma!~" Asuka hopped on one foot as she held it up high next to her head giggling wildly.

Levy felt her stomach turn. Not good she thought. Furrowing her thin brows she looked straight ahead, she had trained with Gajeel and Lily. She knew if she couldn't win she couldn't let her husband down either she had to be strong. A smile sat on her lips. _No. She was going to win, no matter the costs._

Bisca hugged Levy tightly, "good luck," she smiled as she released her and moving to sit back with Alzack.

"Good luck Levy!" Lucy cried as she hugged tightly on to Levy's hips, before Natsu pulled her off giving the Script Mage a thumbs up as he wrapped his arm tightly around Lucy's shoulders who waved Levy off whilst sniffling.

Levy blinked before looking at the hole, it was far higher than she imagined. How on earth was she going to land safely?

A thought occurred to her, she had increased her magic and she knew she wasn't going to be fighting Natsu or Lucy now... A tiny smirk wanted to grace her lips before she hid it. Taking a leap of faith she landed heavily on her bent knees. Wincing from the pain she looked around, no-one was facing her. But the crowd above her roared loudly.

She could hear the faint sounds of Erza shouting but if only she could hear, Erza was no longer speaking into the microphone. Or was she? All the sounds reverberated inside the chamber. The sound of the water lapping against the metal made it harder for Levy to hear.

The distinct sound of the bell sounded. _Where was the opponent? Who was it?_

"Think Levy. Think! Who's left!" Whirling around in her short dress the bluenette couldn't see anyone. Shutting her eyes Levy tried to think who remained.

"Natsu, Lucy, Romeo, Alzack, Bisca" The sound of a gunfire echoed inside the pit hitting Levy square in the shoulder.

Her hazel eyes opened wide with anguish as blood spurted out from the wound. Her eyes filled with pain as she looked to see where the attack came from.

Running through all the skills she knew only two people could attack in such a way. However the trajectory could leave only one person.

"Bisca!" Levy cried as she held a hand to her left shoulder, she forced herself not to cry as the bluenette looked upwards trying to see where she lay.

The high sun blinded Levy, removing her blooded hand she held it against her forehead to block out the light. The blood dribbled down her cheek before splattering onto her chest and dress.

"There!" The sun glinted off the gun on one of the few remaining ledges, before she had time to move another shot scrapped past her cheek. Burning her skin from the bullet as it landed in a rock behind her. Embedding its self.

Closing her eyes she felt the warm blood trickling down her arm towards her hand as it dripped onto the floor.

 _I can't fight her at such a distance..._

" _Shrimp. Focus on their weakness, make that your strength."_ The words of Gajeel sat on her brain.

As Bisca looked down the scope she felt the pain in her stomach from firing at a pregnant woman. The green magic target moved around before it locked back onto Levy's arm once more. Pulling her finger on the trigger she hesitated as Levy made direct eye contact. She was saying something. What was Levy saying?

She was casting, Bisca looked above her as the word **Stone** collapsed on top of the emerald haired woman crushing her body before forcing her body down along with the ledge she lay on.

Bisca lay for a few moments under the rubble, her rifle glittered away as she looked at the bluenette through one eye, the other she refused to open, a uncomfortable amount of grit had entered her eyes as she fell causing her great pain.

Bisca's short jacket hung off her torn and unusable. Casting it to one side she looked at Levy who looked unphased, she didn't look like the scared woman from before. Now she looked determined.

"Solid Script: Bullet!" Waving her uninjured arm she cast the word Bullet in front of her form. Watching the blue energy pellets shooting their way towards Bisca.

Requipping to her Pump-Action Shotgun Bisca pulled back the trigger and fired, "Wide Shot!"

A large green light illuminated the pit before eradicating half of the bullets, leaping backwards from the explosion before firing once more at the barrage of bullets racing after her. The second time she fired she took out the word Bullet sitting in front of Levy.

Requipping just as quickly, the greenette pulled out her Double Machine Guns, firing from her hip she aimed at Levy, the barrage of bullets screeched past the young script mage as she frantically cast, "Solid Script: Guard!"

Holding her arm firm with her fingers crossed in front of her chest she breathed heavily protecting her body from the explosions around her.

"Bullet Storm!"

More bullets fired out of the machine guns, each kicking back with ease into the expert Gun's Magic holder, her hips swayed with each movement as if she were dancing. She could see Levy breathing heavily.

The destruction of several large rocks around Levy began creating a large dust cloud. Even though the greenette could see through one eye she pulled backwards some distance, pulling out her Rifle once more as she aimed down the scope. Looking straight as where Levy last stood.

Blinking she looked up from the scope to see Levy missing. Looking around she couldn't see the script mage anywhere.

"Solid Script: Water!"

A large orb of light emitted from Levy's fingers as blood poured down her arm. She was bleeding profusely but refused to give up. Her legs felt heavy but nothing she couldn't handle. Taking a deep breath she focused. Its all about the timing she said to herself.

Just as the water reached a confused Bisca, Levy cast once more, "Solid Script: Thunder!"

She cried as she pointed two out stretched fingers, facing upwards. Bolts of lightning erupted from her fingers and began raining down on Bisca, electrocuting her in the water.

The pit lit up before the charge lifted up Levy's hair, her blue hairs stood on end from the crackling. The impending doom overwhelmed Levy before she realised it, she was the main conductor. She was the highest point.

Levy squealed with pain as the metal began conducting around her, her inner body burnt from the pain from the lightning running deep into her legs from the metal floor.

" _I can't loose this..."_ Levy coughed as she fell forwards hitting her head on a rock, making a deep gash on the side of her face. Blood oozed out onto the floor.

The entire audience lent over the balcony to look at the two women laying on the floor, neither currently moving from the lightning.

* * *

"Levy..." Lucy held hands to her face.

"Bis-Bis!" Alzack shouted as he lent far over the edge, Romeo grabbed hold of his poncho to ensure he didn't fall forwards.

"Mumma!" Asuka cried before Mirajane wrapped the girl up tightly into her loving embrace,

"Now now... Look, your mumma is awake, see?" She pointed to Bisca's eyes blinking on the screen.

"Gajeel!" Wendy pushed his bare shoulder, trying to get him to look at Levy fighting, but there was no response he was staring off into space as Levy's blooded face lay in front of the lacrima before switching to Bisca.

"Gajeel! Oi!" Jet pushed Gajeel over and over, trying to snap him out of whatever trance he had put himself into.

"Jet, leave him..." Droy took hold of Jet's arm as he looked solemnly before the blooded women.

" _She's a human lightning rod..."_ Laxus's face soured as he watched Levy mismanage the lightning. He thought she was better than that.

* * *

Both women's hands twitched before Levy gave a small chuckle, "I think I miss calculated..."

Bisca couldn't help but laugh at the comment.

"Can you move?" Bisca croaked.

"Yes..." Levy moaned as she tentatively reached out and pulled her body up. Her dress had been burnt from the lightning as her hair stuck out in all directions, Ignoring the large amount blood on the side of her face and her shoulder not working any more Levy dragged her heavy body over towards Bisca on the floor.

Leaning over Levy held her hand out for Bisca to take hold of.

"C'mon lets start again?" Levy's smiling face buried deep inside Bisca, she smiled back as she too stood up onto her feet shakily.

"We only have a short amount of time left..." Bisca looked at the clock counting down 2 minutes remaining.

"Then lets make it count!" Levy changed her stance as she put her right leg forwards, and lent towards her front holding her hand ready to cast.

Nodding with gusto Bisca narrowed her eyes, Requipping to Pump-Action Shotgun with speed and elegance the green magic circle lit up before Levy, as she calculated which spell to use next.

Almost immediately both women cast,

"Wide Shot!"

"Solid Script: Storm!" Levy took a deep breath before she cast, bringing her right arm in front of her body she placed the palm of her left hand behind the elbow. Bringing her arms to either side of her body she cast.

"Solid Script: Oil!"

The force shot Bisca backwards from the tornado swallowing up the green explosion, before she could think the greenette lost her footing as she skidded along the metal floor, Levy ignored the searing pain from her body.

"Solid Script: Fire!" Extending her right arm with her index and middle fingers outstretched to the right describing an arc before her body. Composing the flaming word Fire before her. The word flew towards the oil at the floor setting it alight.

Requipping Bisca pulled out a large bazooka, the muzzle expanding outwards as the pink spiralling motifs adorned the side. Even in the short distance it was going to hurt both of them. The flames flicked up her bare legs burning her body before catching light to her short skirt. Looking down the sights, Bisca fired a large magic blast.

"Solid Script: Hole!" Levy held her left hand on her right forearm as she swung backwards, swinging both arms out wards palms flat she cast downwards beneath her own body. Closing her eyes Levy fell through the gap into the void beneath her.

The explosion roared above her before sending debris down behind her and blocking the hole, sending her in pitch black to the eerie final layer.

Bisca sunk to her knee's from the pain. Holding the bazooka to her side to prop up she looked at the timer. 00:01

The bell rang signalling Bisca as the winner.

* * *

"Congratulations Bisca and Levy! Levy?" Makarov cheered.

The arena fell deathly silent. No-one had seen Levy fall down the hole.

Levy was no longer on the same layer as Bisca. Before the master could issue a retrieval Natsu and Lucy leapt over, heading down towards where Levy should have been.

"Levy!" Natsu shouted.

"Levy~!" Lucy cupped her hands around her mouth as she looked. "Natsu I can't see her anywhere!"

Lucy's panicked voice rattled through his body, growling angrily he looked up at the alcove where Gajeel sat still.

" **OI! METAL HEAD GET DOWN HERE!"**

 _Nothing. No retaliation._

" **Levy~!"** Lucy called again, this time joined by Bisca as she staggered towards where she last saw the bluenette.

Natsu furiously sniffed around, catching a fresh scent of blood coming from a large rock he looked around, "Luce, help me with this rock will yah?"

His black eyes looked deadly serious before Lucy complained he hoisted it up over his head and chucked it with ease towards the far wall, rattling the arena.

Bending over the hole Lucy looked down, **"LEVY! Are you down there!? Make a noise!"** The blonde turned her head trying to hear a response, "Natsu... Can you hear her? Is she down there?"

Without a word of warning Natsu jumped down the hole, falling deep into the darkness.

Landing with ease he blinked several times, his dragon eyes adapting to the dim lighting. There just a few feet away lay Levy on her back, her arms and legs splayed outwards. The overwhelming smell of blood filled the final level.

 _"Levy..."_ Scooping up Levy into his arms he brushed several strands of hair out of her face.

Spitting on his finger he gently wiped some of the dried blood away from her eyes and mouth as blood still gently oozed from her nose and from several wounds dotted about her body.

" **Luce - Get Wendy! I Need Happy and Lilly** _ **NOW!**_ **"** His worried roar reverberated throughout the chamber.

* * *

Happy and Lily shot down the gap with speed behind Wendy and Carla as Natsu cradled Levy in his arms, trying to keep her body warm. He could feel her body trying to become cold, "Stay with me Levy..."

" _Gajeel...?"_

"He'll be on his way soon... Don't worry alright?" He bit his tongue as Gajeel had made no movement.

He was still staring at the lacrima his crimson eyes focused on the hole, watching three exceeds and a sky dragon slayer entering it as a blond sat on the edge holding a greenette.

" _Gajeel... I'm... We're..."_

" _Shh... Don't speak..."_ Natsu gently placed a finger to Levy's lips, urging her to save her strength as her once bright hazel eyes dulled.

Bringing his forehead to hers he breathed deeply bringing in her scent, wrapping it deep inside his lungs, keeping her protectively close.

He let out a low growl as Wendy tentatively approached. She held a hand across her chest as she looked at the man before her,

"Natsu... Can I see her?" She asked timidly before he slowly released his tight hold on the girl.

Unfurling his arms he allowed Levy's body to gently roll onto her back still laying across his lap as Wendy knelt before the pair.

Lily placed a paw a top of Levy's head before Natsu gave a short snarl making Lily recoil.

"I won't harm her Natsu." His eyes pierced into Natsu's own black eyes. Still he wouldn't let anyone but Wendy to touch Levy.

"She is stable Natsu but she needs more medical attention with Porlyusica immediately. Please Natsu. Let Lily and Carla carry her to the infirmary. Happy can take you with her. Carla will come back for me. She needs both to carry her." Wendy looked stern towards Natsu re-curling the script mage into his arms, keeping her close to him. His eyes looking softly at Levy's face.

He nodded quietly, never taking his eyes off Levy's unblinking hazel orbs.

"Please let her go... She must go _**now**."_

A small strained noise left his throat before Lily and Carla carefully took hold of Levy's body. Flying as quickly as possible towards the infirmary Happy quickly grabbed the scruff of Natsu's jacket and rocketed behind the other exceeds.

Flying past Gajeel, Natsu looked at the studded mage. No emotion. Spitting in anger Natsu shot past with Happy.

No-one was going to get near Levy he thought. _Especially Gajeel._

 **==[o0o]==**

 **Well then... Scores next Chapter along with another fight.**


	13. Yellow

**AN: Hooh... This first part...  
Also, Levy isn't "Oh I'm weak" So. Please give me time :)**

 **==[o0o]==**

* * *

 **Yellow**

Jet and Droy ran from the seating as Natsu and Happy flew past glaring angrily at Gajeel. Droy wanted to bring Gajeel with them however Jet refused to let him touch the man. Simply stating that he'll come when he's ready.

Juvia shook in her seat, _how could he ignore his wife? He should be fawning over the girl!_

Standing up Gray caught hold of her hand, in vain hopes to prevent her from causing an argument. He held her back slightly from the seating behind as he watched the tall bluenette square up behind Gajeel anyway.

"Gajeel-kun!"

Juvia's firm voice rang through the raven' haired man's head. However he continually stared out into the crowd. Several people had begun to fill in the hole Levy had created and were putting light lacrima's up around the inner walls to provide better light in the commotion of Levy's departure and Natsu and Lucy's invasion of the field.

Pulling her hand out of Gray's grasp she strode over to the man forcing her hand onto his rigid shoulder, gripping her slender hands into him.

"Get up!" Her voice never wavered as she glared at the back of his head. Letting out an angry sigh at the man ignoring her at an important moment, she walked around to the front of him. Who was still furiously bouncing his leg as he sat hands clutched against his mouth. His eyes feeling dry from lack of blinking.

"Gajeel-kun! Look at Juvia!" Gray watched closely as she leaned over the man, it was if no-one stood in front of him. The Ice-make mage looked concerned for his unusual actions. Normally he'd bolt but now. Instead he just sat there, not even uttering a sound.

Clenching and unclenching her fists Juvia pulled her arm back, still watching and waiting if the dragon slayer would stop her.

 _ **SLAP**_

Nothing. He didn't even move, he took the brunt of her slap before another.

 _ **SLAP  
**_

 _ **SLAP**_

 **"GAJEEL-KUN!"  
**

 _ **SLAP**_

"Gajeel-kun..." Juvia sobbed as she kept slapping either side of Gajeel's face. His tanned cheeks now a deep red from the force she put into each one. Still he didn't even flinch from the pain only a small bubble forming on the side of his eyes as he swallowed hard.  
 _ **  
**_" ** _Oi!_** Juvia!" Gray wrangled Juvia's arms to prevent her from hitting him again. She fell into his arms, sobbing loudly as her best friend was no longer responding to her, falling to the floor in a heap in front of Gajeel, the rain woman clung to Gray's naked bandaged chest, trying to rest her head against his neck and collarbone.

"Gray-sama..." She hiccuped as she spoke "Juvia- thought – that - Juvia..." her face creased as she tried to give him one last pathetic slap on the knee only to find her hand grabbed by a familiar gloved hand. Cradling it tightly in between his rough palms.

"Gajeel-Kun..." Her eyes glittered from the shock of his hand around hers.

"Gajeel!"

Juvia and Gray looked shocked as Gajeel's face looked pained through the dark cheeks. Letting go of the rain woman's hands he stood abruptly and walked past the couple sitting on the floor at his feet.

Turning at the bottom of the steps he caught the scent of several people at the infirmary, all standing outside.

Their hushed whispers stopped the moment Gajeel's heavy footed steps sounded down the corridor, he avoided all of their gazes as he felt them move out of his way. Allowing him greater space to avoid touching him in the small corridor.

"Gajeel... Natsu won't let anyone near her." Jet spoke up quietly, tentatively putting a hand to the back of Dragon Slayer.

Not even a noise left Gajeel's throat as he ignored Jet and put his hand on the door handle only to recoil in pain.

"He is holding onto the door to prevent anyone but him and Wendy in the room..." Droy spoke up quietly, watching Gajeel hiss in anger from the burning hand from the door knob currently heated by a certain slayer.

"Salamander." Gajeel growled through the door, knowing full well that Natsu could hear.

"You are not coming in! Go back to your daydreaming!" Natsu snarled through the door before heating the door up further listening to Gajeel calling him every name under the sun except his own.

* * *

Natsu watched Wendy and Porlyusica work on Levy, using various magic to heal her. She was unconscious but she wasn't in danger according to Porlyusica. She would be awake quite soon however.

Natsu had several loud arguments with Porlyusica about allowing anyone in, including a certain long haired man.

The pink haired woman looked demoniacally at Natsu before sighing loudly as she realised why he was acting so protective.

"Natsu. He needs to see her, you can't keep him out."

 _I can try..._ He thought.

Wendy's hands sat over Levy's belly ensuring all the wounds would heal evenly, before her eyes widened.

Natsu's hand left the door handle as he stepped towards the bed, "No..." he breathed.

"Natsu! Let me in for fuck sake!" Gajeel growled angrily against the door, throwing his shoulder into the frame hoping to break it down.

No-one understood in the corridor why Gajeel suddenly ramped up his aggression to such a panicked state.

"Let me in Natsu!" His voice began to sound frantic as he slammed over and over into the door listening to it creak with the force.

Natsu had left the handle a long time ago yet the heat was still burning through it, preventing it from now opening.

Wendy's hands hovered back over Levy before she turned to Porlyusica, "Porlyusica, can... "

Her aged face soured when she noticed the look on the young girls face, including that of Natsu, sniffing wildly.

"Lev!"

" **Wendy! Natsu! LET ME IN!"** His gruff voice sounding strained as he hammered at the door.

"Natsu! Let the poor man in. He needs to see his wife."

Natsu's onyx eyes never left Levy's stomach as she lay with a small smile on her dream like state. He wanted to keep Gajeel away from mistreating Levy, but... He didn't want this.

Solemnly opening the door Gajeel met eyes with Natsu, the sadness hidden behind them shone brightly to the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"No... No you … No!" he roared angrily as he shoved past Natsu, pushing his limp body to one side making him stumble slightly, his cherry blossomed head tilted towards the bed where the Script Mage lay, sadness filled his heart.

"Natsu, what's going on?" Several people asked as Natsu could only look on without uttering a word.

"Wendy, Natsu. Leave **AND THE REST OF YOU CAN GO AS WELL!"** Porlyusica shouted as she waved a broom at the group gathering outside watching Wendy and Natsu exit sharpish.

"Shri-Levy..." He knelt beside her, taking a small frail hand into his own.

Sighing loudly the pink haired woman shut the door with a loud bang, spooking Gajeel. His heart already racing a mile a minute.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" She stood next to him as she looked down at the Script Mage.

"N-No..." He pulled her hand up to his burning cheek, still stinging from when Juvia hit him, nuzzling into it.

"Absolutely nothing." Turning her head she looked down to meet his shocked gaze.

"Wh-what?"

"She is perfectly fine, except for..." She paused. She could feel the pain in her own heart, softening her face she turned to fully face Gajeel. Using a hand on the bed he pushed up his body, feeling the blood return to his feet as he did so.

"I'm sorry Gajeel." She placed a hand on his shoulder as she closed her eyes, giving him a squeeze in response.

"But!" He looked to Porlyusica to Levy and then back to Porlyusica, his face frantic as he couldn't compute what was being said to him.

"She would never of been able to carry it. She took too much damage in the last few years and I'm sorry to say... But it was a miracle she could even reach this stage."

"Are you saying...?"

"I'm sorry. She'll never be able to conceive. If by some other miracle that she does indeed become pregnant again... I don't know if she'll be able to bring that life to term..."

"No..."

"She needs you now, more than ever. Could you not sense the pheromones leaving her body? Becoming weaker...? Wendy knew something was a miss as she did a final sweep."

"I.. I just thought..."

"I've watched her from a little girl, and I can tell you that it is truly a miracle, that she is healthy to this day."

"Shrimp has always been..." He turned to look at his sleeping wife, the happy smile on her face. _What was she dreaming about? How could he tear down that smile?_

"She is far stronger mentally and physically now, thanks to you and Pantherlily, however the damage..."

Gajeel opened his eyes at the realisation. He had beaten her senseless those years ago, caused so much damage to her that he didn't even care at the time, now its really come back to haunt him more than ever.

"I didn't mean to... This is a dream! It has to be!" He ran his hands through his long black mane, as he breathed heavily his head spinning unable to lock onto a stable object.

" **FUUCK!"**

He fell to his knees as he rested his head against her belly, stroking it softly as a few stray glistening tears fell from his eyes, melting into her warm skin.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'll be back later on." Porlyusica made her leave and opened the door to see the group who previously ran away now desperately trying to scarper once more.

"I would of hoped you'd of grown up more! I expect you to give them time to grieve! Now off with the lot of you!" She roared as she chased them back up the stairs to their alcoves.

He buried his face in her azure hair, holding her sleeping face to his. Her potent ink and lavender scent filling his lungs. He didn't realise how much he missed the secondary scent flowing out of her. The one that he helped to create. Now gone. Forever. Slowly he stroked her belly as he pulled his body up against her small frame, pulling her close to him. Refusing to let her out of his arms.

"I'm so sorry Levy... I'll make it up to you... Some how... I'll be a better husband."

* * *

Makarov decided to take a quick break, bumping expectedly into Porlyusica he didn't have to say a word to find out the results of Levy.

"I see." He murmured, stroking his chin slowly he looked up at her eyes trying to hold back the sadness.

"We must continue, I shall announce the scores. However I'm unsure if its a good idea on the results..." He mumbled as he held his hands behind his back, walking back towards Erza and Mirajane looking expectantly.

They had left Asuka with Laxus who by now was more than happy to look after the youngster. He was enjoying her fascination with everything, occasionally she would make fun of his resting stern face, but she would grin so brightly that he couldn't stay annoyed.

"Master!" Erza looked to Makarov as Mirajane stood beside her,

"I'm sorry." He avoided their gaze as he slipped by, heading back up to the cheering crowd, all cheering for the final two matches before the finale.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen! We are almost at the end of this action packed day! I have been in a long discussion with the scores for the previous fight, and we have decided to award Bisca with 20 and Levy 27"

The Fairy Tail alcove hushed at the sound of the scores, was Master Makarov serious?

"Now! For our next match, our wonderful lacrima shall pick our next combatants..." Watching it swirl in Mirajane's hands she looked at the Yellow and Red flashing quickly before slowing down.

"Yellow! Those with the yellow straws, please, enter the arena!"

* * *

Lucy looked at her straw from her pocket before taking a huge sigh. Furrowing her brows she smiled at the keys in her pouch. "We can do this!"

Envisioning the roar of approval from her Celestial friends Lucy broadly strode out from the alcove and took a leap off the edge of the broken platform into the now lit pit. Despite how determined she looked, she kept repeating over and over in her head.

 _Please not Natsu, Please not Natsu, Please not Natsu!_

Hooking her keys back onto her skirt, the blonde looked around and saw a tall figure jumping down into the pit, the only remaining tall person was Alzack.

"Go papa!" Asuka cheered loudly from Laxus's arms.

"Hey there Lucy" Alzack smiled brightly. "I hope you understand that I'm not going to go lightly on you."

Lucy grinned back in response, "I wouldn't expect it any other way!"

The crowd roared at the response and lent over to watch the fight on the lacrima screens.

The bell rang loudly, before Lucy could pull out a key Alzack shot her hand sending her keys scattering across the arena floor.

"No!" she cried as she went to run after them in desperation, several keys had split off the ring and now found themselves isolated and far away from each other.

"Pay attention!" Alzack smiled as he fired off another round at Lucy's feet keeping her away from grabbing her keys.

In her panic Lucy had forgotten about her whip, grabbing hold of the handle as the small star swung down she cracked the whip as another round aimed for her feet.

The water poured ferociously out of the end of the Fleuve d'etoiles, crackling as the magic flowed out of the end. Pulling her arm upwards she swung down at Alzack's current position.

Jumping with ease into the air he fired several more shots at Lucy keeping her at bay.

Flicking her wrist she cracked the whip against the Gun's Magic mage, knocking him out of the air. In the split second Lucy dived for the closest keys and gathered them up. Rubbing his cheek Alzack narrowed his eyes as he looked to Lucy grabbing two keys in her fingers.

Holding them outwards Lucy cast, "Open the Gate of the Ram! Aries!"

"I'm Sorry!" Aries puffed in her pink wool before Lucy. Hugging her woollen frame as she bashfully apologised, bowing her pink hair and small horns before the blonde.

"Its alright Aries, now, use Wool bomb!" Lucy pointed towards Alzack watching both women carefully, calculating the next move.

"Of course – Wool Bomb!" The magical pink wool began wrapping its way towards him, wrapping him up and surrounding his vision. He felt his body loosen as he relaxed in the comfortable bubble of pink wool.

"Open the Gate of the Golden Bull!, Taurus!" Lucy cried as she watched Aries attack with her Wool magic.

"Great job Aries!"

"Lucy-sama! Nice boody-mooo!"

"Now is not the time! Go and attack!"

"Mooo! Of course!" Taurus pulled out his Labrys and spun it before him. His huge hulking body shot across the ground easily breaking through Aries Woollen magic and leaping down at Alzack underneath.

Holding his revolver vertically "Guns Magic: Sunlight Shot!"

"Mooo!" Taurus yelled out as he fell blindly towards the man beneath him. Rolling to the side Alzack narrowly missed the axe cutting down into the floor. His poncho snagged underneath the large Labrys before being hoisted up along with Taurus.

Quickly pulling his head out from underneath he felt naked as he stood in just his maroon shirt, reloading his revolvers Alzack ran past Aries before firing , "Guns Magic: Blast Bullet!"

Out of his right revolver multiple bullets fired out into Aries as she tried to protect her and Lucy from the onslaught of the bullets, several burying into the Spirit as she began to cast.

"Wool Wall" she blushed as she shouted, conjuring a thick wall of pink wool protecting them both.

"Thanks Aries" Lucy puffed as she had begun dancing from the magic bullets.

Rolling on the floor Alzack aimed for underneath the wall, firing out of the left revolver "Guns Magic: Spark Shot!" The accurate shot hit Lucy in the leg sending the pain rushing through her body.

He ran from his position to better ascertain the situation, diving for a nearby large rock he reloaded both revolvers, making sure his breathing was in check. He could hear his daughter shouting loudly from above. He smiled as he heard her giggle with laughter before hearing a familiar shout from his own wife.

Crying out in pain Aries went to grab Lucy only to have the spark sent through her own ram body.

"I'm sorry!" The shock caused Aries to fall to the floor and she began to glitter away.

Lucy quickly joined the vanishing Aries before Taurus swung around wildly looking for the man who caused him to go temporarily blind, mooing loudly as he stomped around the disappearing pink wool wall.

Looking upwards along the floor Lucy noticed Sagittarius's key just ahead of her. If she could make it before the wall completely vanished she could use his archery to help.

Pulling out her whip once more she whipped it, grabbing hold of Alzack's leg as he left it hanging out from behind a large rock.

"Found you!" Lucy grinned as she pulled her arm back, the Fleuve d'etoiles wrapped its way around his leg before yanking him high into the air and catapulting him towards the floor.

As he flew in the air he had all the time he needed to watch Lucy run and grab Sagittarius's key before firing two bullets. "Guns Magic: Sunlight Shot, Blast Bullet!" he rolled as he landed on the floor, his shirt ripping as he rolled and rolled trying to lessen his injuries. Before he could look up Taurus was upon him.

Lucy collapsed as she went to grab the keys, blinded by the light before fired by the bullets, most of them were directed away by Taurus wildly spinning his Labrys, the magic bullets hitting the walls and rebounding before sinking into the rocks.

"You hurt Lucy-sama! MOOO!" Leaning backwards Taurus threw his axe down with a heavy blow into Alzack cutting deep into his chest.

Blood spat out of his mouth as he felt the force cutting into him, he cried out in pain, gritting his teeth Alzack shakily lifted up his arm "Guns Magic: Omnidirectional Expansion!"

Several revolvers surrounded Taurus floating around his body. Covering his eyes Alzack listened to the roaring fire of the guns in his ears before he felt the warm sensation of Taurus glittering away.

His eyes looked up at the sky far above him, the clouds covering the lowering sun as the evening began to draw near. Coughing he forced up more blood.

Lucy held her keys in her hand, managing to grab most of them in the time Taurus attacked him. Looking up at the time she only had a few more minutes, Alzack wasn't moving however.

He smiled as he looked directly into Asuka's eyes.

The bell rang as Lucy won the match. The celestial mage blinked. She had won?

Breathing deeply she sat on her knees. She came out of that relatively unharmed. "I'm having a good day for once!" She grinned.

"Lucy!" The crowd cheered for the young girl as they waved several flags around.

* * *

Laxus held Asuka high as he instructed her on what to say for the announcement. "Papa! Alzack! 20! Yay! Same as mumma! Lucy got 27! Yay! Same a Levy! Yay~!"

Lucy smiled as she listened to the little girl so proud of her father. And he was proud of both his wife and daughter.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **1** **st** **Wendy – 28 / 2** **nd** **Levy – 27 / 3** **rd** **Lucy – 27  
4** **nd** **Gajeel - 26 / 5** **rd** **Gray – 25 / 6** **th** **Lisanna - 24  
7** **th** **Droy – 22 / 8** **th** **Elfman – 21 / 9** **th** **Cana – 21  
10** **th** **Bisca – 20 / 11** **th** **Alzack – 20 / 12** **th** **Max – 19  
13** **th** **Jet – 15 / 14** **th** **Juvia - 0**


	14. Red

**AN: Giving you guys a heads up I'm flying out to US next week to celebrate my birthday with my dad so I'm busy organising bits and pieces... Upload is going to be random apologies for that Sundays is today, Wednesday maybe Wednesday...!**

 **Also its long!**

 **==[o0o]==**

* * *

 **Red**

Wendy yawned as Carla handed her a glass of water, "You shouldn't push yourself so much Wendy..."

Her white face soured as she looked at the young dragon slayer stretching her shoulders before sipping from the glass slowly.

"Its no problem Carla! Although I almost used up all of my magic fighting Gajeel, I'm only glad it was at the beginning of the day," her small face smiled as she sat on her knees waiting to tend to Alzack.

"Now I can give everyone else the full treatment, plus with Porlyusica here we can heal everyone much faster, so there is little to worry about!" Her bright eyes dulled remembering the scene just a short while ago.

"Wendy... It isn't your fault..." Carla brought a paw to the young girls bare leg, stroking it slowly.

The bluenette sniffled as she brought the glass to her lips, swallowing the cool liquid as the hot tears threatened to fall, "Its … I only wish that I could of seen Levy sooner... I could of given her some advice..."

Carla tilted her head as her ears twitched from the thought, "What on Earthland can you tell Levy about...? You are still a young girl..."

"But I'm a Dragon Slayer Carla!" she shook her head before placing the glass onto the stone floor by her side. "I know things that Grandeeney taught me... They are different from that of a male... I thought... They would help Levy since... She is mated with a _male_ dragon slayer..."

Carla's stern face softened as she folded her paws, "I know... I'm sorry... Perhaps... You can still tell her?"

"Perhaps" Wendy's face cheered up as she saw Bisca running down the corridor. Pushing up from the floor and using the wall as leverage, Wendy greeted the greenette.

"How is he?" her voice sounded panicked as she held a hand to her heart.

"Porlyusica is currently checking but from the sounds of it, I will be able to fully assist soon, I don't believe there is any harm. Taurus never touched his vital organs so he'll only have scars that'll fade in a few weeks."

Bisca breathed a deep sigh of relief, "Am I able to see him?"

Wendy nodded as she opened the door for the woman, following her in behind as Carla looked down the corridor noticing a small black figure on the floor outside of a door.

The white Exceed made her way towards the figure, he had his tail in between his paws pulling at it gently before holding his scared face in his hands.

"Lily..." Carla's voice echoed in his ears as she approached him.

"Oh... Carla, I was not expecting to see you... Excuse me" He brushed his face clear of any water and wiped it down his green pants, hiding his tail between his legs he began to walk away from her.

"Wait... Please." Carla extended her paw and grabbed hold of his slender shoulder, "I'm sorry..."

Pulling Pantherlily towards her Carla wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt his body loosen against hers.

"I'm sorry about Levy and Gajeel..."

"No need to apologise..."

Lily pulled out of the embrace, still holding onto Carla, "What's done is done, all I can do now is provide support for the pair of them. But. Thank you for your sympathies, it will mean a great deal to the pair of them, and to me..."

His face turned a slight shade of pink before letting go of the white Exceed, she blinked several times.

Feeling flustered she brushed her short dress, "Yes well... When she is ready, Wendy needs to have some one on one with her..."

Flicking his tail curiously Lily silently nodded as he watched Carla hurry off trying to hide her blushing face before rejoining Wendy in the other infirmary.

* * *

Silently Lily slipped into the room with Gajeel and Levy, he knew that the man had heard his entrance as his hands drew the thin woman closer to his hulking form.

As he padded across the floor he kept his eyes locked on the back of Gajeel's head. He had made no attempt to look around at who entered the room. Pulling himself up at the foot of the bed Lily's saddened face met those of the dragon slayer.

What shook the Exceed more was the look on his nakama's face. The raw emotion sitting right behind his eyes, fear, sadness, anger.

 _"Has she woken yet...?"_ He managed to whisper out as he lay a paw on Levy's bare ankle. Her sandals sat neatly together underneath the bed waiting to be put back on.

His crimson eyes looked deep, before the man closed his eyes and turned away to bury his head once more into her neck.

Making his way up the side of Levy he felt her body stir somewhat, a low growl came out of Gajeel's throat as he felt her body soften against his.

"Gajeel, I didn't mean to wake her... But I think we need to tell her now... before she leaves the room."

" _..."_

Fluttering her eyes open she could feel Gajeel almost smothering her, "Hey... Gajeel? Could you move? You're kind of crushing me..." She let out a soft laugh as he begrudgingly moved.

Rubbing her head she looked at Lily at her hip, "Ouch... I can't believe I forgot about the final layer! I guess I lost huh?" her bright shining face stuck deep into Gajeel's heart meeting that of Lily the pair turned back to Levy.

"What's wrong? I would of thought you two would be more talkative! Was I that bad? Oh don't tell me I need to train even more...?" Levy hunched over at the thought of having to hike for several miles before immediately fighting Lily. _And then_ she was expected to help build camp without resting. She was definitely not built like a tank like the two boys.

"But... Actually I am really glad you are both here..." Levy blushed as she moved her hands over her belly. Gajeel snatched her hands away holding them tightly into his own.

"Gajeel!" Levy looked stunned from his sudden action, she could see he was hiding something. "What is it?"

She turned to see Lily avoiding her eyes, " _Lily._.. Tell me."

 _A wave of dread filled her body, what could it be? Surely he wasn't going to leave her? Was there something wrong with Lily? Had Gajeel burnt the house down? Of course not he can cook exceptionally well... Perhaps he pulled out of the competition... Maybe she was so bad that they were both embarrassed of her._

Gajeel's heart raced as he tried to find the words. Not even Lily could speak as he moved to sit on Levy's lap.

" _Levy."_ The long haired man finally got out of his dried lips, holding tighter on to her hands in fear she might bolt he locked onto her with his studded gloves.

"Gajeel... What's wrong...? What's going on?" her voice began raising in panic,

 _Why was he calling her by name? What could be so bad that he is not letting her go?_

" _Levy... I... I knew..."_

"You knew? _Oh... I thought..._ " Levy sighed as she realised Gajeel had found out, "Well of course you did... Mirajane told everyone! Even Natsu -"

"Levy!" He snapped interrupting her tangent conversation, "You... You _can't_... Its ..."

Drawing in a deep breath he held his gaze with Levy's before taking her hand and moving it towards her belly meeting Lily's the three of them held their hands in the spot that was now vacant.

"I'm sorry..." Gajeel bowed his head as he felt his shoulders begin to heave, "its my fault... We can _never_ have children..."

Her Hazel orbs widened in horror.

" _No..._ Gajeel! I … I only just found out, it can't of... _Our baby_..." Levy didn't know whether she wanted to cry or to scream in anger.

Lily moved closer and held his head against Levy as she sat staring into space her head spinning wildly.

" _Gajeel~...!"_ She whined loudly as she fell into his chest, her face creased as her mouth opened wide as her anguish cries filled the room as the three huddled together, her tears pouring down her face feeling the same from the man above.

He began rocking back and forth trying to soothe her pain.

 _"Shh..."_

His gloves hands running his fingers through her hair as he tried to comfort. Knowing nothing he could say or do would cheer her up, only being here for her was what was needed.

* * *

Mirajane put a hand on Master Makarov's shoulder before bending down, "She would be upset if we stopped the games on her behalf."

Staring at the roaring crowd Makarov squeezed his hands that sat behind his back, "She would be furious wouldn't she?" He gave a weak smile thinking about Levy's own fiery passion.

"The day is almost over so lets go out with a bang Master." Erza stood behind Mirajane with her own arms folded across her Heart Kreuz plated chest.

The small Master looked down and saw a pink haired man leaning over the wall staring deep down into the pit. He could not work out the thoughts going through the boys mind, " _Mmm._ Let us continue, it will settle them."

 _Hopefully these children can refocus their thoughts. It is hard for our family to be hurt but we cannot stop, we must keep walking towards the future and change the negatives to positives. Turn the hatred into love and become passionate again._

Asuka waved her arms as she sat happily on top of Laxus's shoulders "Lets go Master! Hehe!"

Chuckling to the eager young girl he stood up on the wall _"Oof whoa there..."_

Addressing the crowd as the small microphone bird hovered around his moustached mouth. "We have come to our final battle!-"

Holding up the red coloured lacrima Erza looked hard at Natsu pulling his shoulders listening to them pop before leaping down into the pit long before Master Makarov could even finish his speech.

Romeo quickly jumped down and looked at a sullen Natsu.

" _I expect great things Natsu."_ Master Makarov spoke wordlessly, staring hard at the pair of them.

"I'm looking forward to this Natsu-nee!" Romeo grinned, holding his arms out waiting to start fighting and show Natsu how strong he had become.

Natsu silently nodded as he held his hands to his side, his scaled scarf hanging limp around his neck, slowly blowing in the dull wind.

The bell rang as the sun had begun to set, the glow of the lacrima's had lit up the pit and the arena, casting a warm blue glow over the crowd and Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Here I come Natsu! I'm going to show you how much stronger I've become!" Romeo lowered his head as his hands engulfed with a purple flame, flicking wildly as he built up his magic, the flame grew brighter as Natsu simply watched Romeo with curiosity, unchanging his stance.

Charging towards Natsu the young boy leapt into the air, his right fist high above his head and brought it down crashing into the Dragon Slayer, his purple flames engulfed Natsu. The fire roared around him causing a large explosion.

Grinning he smiled to himself only to notice Natsu had grabbed hold of his flamed hand with his own bare hands.

Holding onto Romeo's hand Natsu moved his free hand behind his attacking arm, supporting it. The Dragon Slayer unleashed a huge amount of explosive flames at point blank range, burning Romeo and throwing him backwards some way off throwing a large amount of rubble along with it.

" **Romeo!"** Macao called out as he looked over the edge at his son coughing from the explosion, having somersaulted several times as he flew backwards.

Grinning Romeo wiped his mouth as he spat on the ground looking at Natsu, yelling loudly Romeo charged up his purple flames again, burning them brighter.

Running head first into Natsu he roared as he threw a flurry of flaming punches at the Dragon Slayer, who easily dodged each fist and grabbed Romeo's own fist, casually throwing him backwards.

Natsu's face began to soften as he watched Romeo's passion beginning to build.

" **I'm not done yet!"** Romeo shouted with excitement.

Romeo continued to punch Natsu with his flaming hands, all the whilst Natsu blocked each one.

Elbowing Romeo in the jaw he punched him in the face with his own orange flames before crushing him down into the ground with his foot.

* * *

 **Several hundred miles away**

"He's certainly taken it to heart..." A heavily beaten up man sat on the edge of a rock as a lacrima screen sat in front of him. His ragged beard hugged his face as he looked with pride at the growing man in the arena.

* * *

" **Romeo! You can do it!"** The crowd began to cheer wildly.

" **Go Romeo!"**

" **Natsu, Natsu! Go Natsu!"**

Macao looked at his son with pride, despite being heavily outmatched his son was still fighting Natsu with a deep passion, his face looked serious yet he was smiling from ear to ear. Even as Romeo is thrown around the field from Natsu's powerless attacks he was still happily fighting.

Natsu smiled as he watched Romeo charging up a ever changing flame in his right hand, yelling as he held his left hand over the right **"Rainbow Fire!"**

He chucked his right burning hand directly at Natsu. Sidestepping Natsu watched the flame glide past his body, the heat and the force billowed past Natsu sending his scarp whipping wildly after the flame.

The explosion rattled and shot out the other side of the arena leaving a large gaping hole in the wall, rubble and melted metal falling down into the water.

Master Makarov's jaw dropped along with Macao at the strength of his son. " _He..._ Took out part of the wall! He's turning into Natsu!"

"Ohh... If that hit me that could of hurt!" Natsu chuckled as he held a hand behind his head.

As he still looked at the hole Romeo charged at Natsu again, throwing several flame variations at Natsu, conjuring his yellow flame as he threw it, he began to charge up his cold blue flame. Each time he threw the flames he purposely aimed to miss Natsu creating a large cloud of different smells. Throwing him off the scent and making him confused. Throwing more yellow flames he watched the Dragon slayer holding his nose from the vile smell.

"Argh! That stinks! I don't want to eat these horrible flames!"

"Heheh!" Romeo dodged and weaved Natsu's flaming punches before kneeing Natsu in the gut, somersaulting backwards he looked at Natsu, grinning as he wiped his chin.

"That was impressive, Romeo! You've certainly grown!"

"Fight me for real Natsu! I want to beat you fair and square! You keep tossing me away! I want you to show me your true power! I can beat you!"

Romeo held his fists out as he shouted angrily at Natsu, he wanted a real fight, after all the talks they had up to the start he finally had a chance to go all out and his idol was holding back, toying with him.

Sighing Natsu looked at Romeo. _"If you say so..."_

" **Natsu don't!"** Lucy cried as she lent over the edge followed by the rest of the guild pleading for the boy to not let loose.

"We can do it somewhere else Natsu! Don't ruin the arena!" Makarov sobbed loudly over the flying microphone.

Holding his fists low at his side Natsu's aura began to glow a deep orange, the pressure began to build as he stared directly at Romeo.

"I'll show you my strength since you asked. However I learned several years ago from a very important person that there are still many things we need to learn in order to reach the top of the magic world..."

Romeo stepped back slightly as small rocks began to float upwards from the sheer pressure.

The flames began to whip violently around Natsu as he continued to look at Romeo, the flames pulsating outwards as he built up his magic.

Romeo held an arm across his face to protect from the heat as the orange flames turned to red and yellow before back to orange. More rocks floated upwards as he charged up.

The brilliant flames soared upwards into the sky sucking in the oxygen causing them to grow even more fiercely. Natsu's scarf flapped wildly around his neck as his stare became more menacingly.

The young boy looked terrified at the demonic sight before him, the flames flicking at his feet as fear rooted him to the ground.

Natsu's body had turned black from the thick wall of flames surrounding him, his eyes glowed a deep crimson, the looks of smoke pouring out of his eyes towards the roof of the sky as a dragon-like face loomed above the slayer in the fire.

* * *

The room the Redfox's sat in shook from the final fight that was happening above them.

"Natsu" Lily murmured. "We should leave just in case it comes down... We'll sit with Levy upstairs I know we should be in private but if he keeps going at it like this-"

The room shook again as dust began to fall from the ceiling covering the floor and parts of the bed "-Then he might bring the whole place down!"

Sniffing loudly Levy nodded into Gajeel's black top, smearing her nose against it, he looked down at her wet face to his shirt and back at her trying not to smile in the pain. "Did yah really have to leave snail trails...?"

Her face creased up slightly as she allowed her self to let out a soft laugh before her face saddened once more, "We should move... I think the fresh air will be good for me..."

Without a word Gajeel grabbed Levy and held her princess style, both walking towards the door with Lily holding Levy's sandals and opening the door with ease before quickly heading upstairs to meet a wall of heat, turning around to protect Levy from the strong heat blast Gajeel looked down at Lily who was hiding behind Gajeel's leg.

"What the hell is Salamander doing?!" Gajeel shouted at his Exceed.

"I don't know! I was in the room with you the whole time!" Lily shouted back.

"That's not good enough!" Gajeel snapped back as he lent down yelling at his friend.

Levy sighed as she listened to the bickering pair, "Please can we sit down..."

Gajeel and Lily returned their gazes on the script mage still sniffling in his arms.

"Yeah... Sorry Levy..." Gajeel whispered as he set her down and watched her walk towards the alcove to sit with Lucy unaffected from the burning heat Natsu was currently unleashing.

"Natsu is going crazy! He's going to bring the whole place down!" Lucy held onto her heart as she tried to look into the burning pit. Levy took Lucy's free hand into her own and held it tightly.

The lacrima cameras couldn't focus in the roaring heat and began malfunctioning showing intermittent images however the audio was still clear however being deafened by the screaming fire.

"I can't believe how restrained Natsu is being..." Erza commented as Laxus and Mirajane watched with intense curiosity at the Fire Dragon Slayer. The women's hair whipped furiously past their face as the wind from the magic pressure continued to build.

" _He is something else..."_ Laxus murmured quietly, glad that no-one could hear his soft voice in the screaming magic pressure.

* * *

The feral roar of the flames began to circle around the metallic pit as the fire rose ever higher, the Dragon Slayer kept his body still as he continued to watch Romeo look back at him with horror, the same feeling washing over his own body from years previous.

Romeo wanted to move his feet, _he had to_ , mustering what courage he had left in him he slowly began to bend forwards from the force of the magic pressure, urging his small booted feet to run forwards.

A guttural roar erupted from the Rainbow Fire Mage as he charged towards Natsu. Natsu opened his eyes forcing Romeo to stop in his tracks. The look on Natsu made him look like the dragon roaring above the young mage, the sound of the flames flickering around him sounded like a dragon's own roar screeching loudly as it cried out.

Tears forced their way up to the surface as Romeo fell to the floor on his hands and knees in defeat, his whole body shaking from the fear, _"I can't do this..."_

"Romeo..." Macao held his fist tightly for his son as he continued to lean over along with the rest of the guild. The audience on the other hand were horrified at the sheer magnitude of Natsu's magic strength.

Natsu dropped his magic and folded his arms looking at the boy cowering before him.

"Hmm! Fantastic. I won't blame yah for being brave and standing up to me. But those with the courage to re-sheath their blades are exceptionally rare. Fear is not _evil_ It is to know yah own weakness. If you know your weakness, people can become strong, and gentle. That is what is necessary to reaching the next level. And now you know Romeo."

" _But..."_ His eyes were wide with defeat and terror still, _how could Natsu be that powerful and yet still be unable to beat some of the S-Class mages? They were truly terrifying._

"You have grown far more since our last fight. And I know a certain old man would kill me if I didn't show you the way. Have confidence, you can do it." Natsu tilted his head with a smile on his face.

"I'm talking to you as a friend not as a competitor Romeo... Powerful magic isn't everything about a man, but I understand your desire to win, this has nothing to do with age or career. I'm the same as you, you know. I don't want to lose to you but I'll fight you again, anytime. Heheh!" Natsu held out a thumbs up as he beamed brightly at the young boy.

Romeo stared at the ground as tears fell from his face, turning his head to meet that of Natsu he saw the bright fanged smile Natsu sent him, before a happy tearful smile spread across his own face.

"Mhm!"

The bell rang loudly as the whole audience cheered, shaking the arena at the mark of the final battle.

" **Natsu, Romeo. Natsu, Romeo!"** The crowd repeated over and over from the excitement.

* * *

 **Several hundred miles away**

"It seems as if I've become soft in my old age..." The man wiped a stray tear from his rugged face as he turned off the lacrima and stood up from the rock he had still perched on.

"You've become so much stronger Natsu... I'm proud of you. Perhaps we can fight again soon."

* * *

"Congratulations Romeo. And to you Natsu." Makarov bowed in Natsu's direction.

"For this final match we have discussed the final points. Romeo for your exceptional fight against our house Fire Dragon slayer, we've awarded you with 21, congratulations young man. And to you. Natsu. For your impeccable restraint that I'm sure would make a certain man proud we've awarded you with 27."

Fairy Tail along with the rest of the crowd cheered, the sound could be heard throughout the town of Magnolia for those that did not attend.

"Our final scores are now set! Those proceeding towards the S-Class games will be ascending from the top scores."

Mirajane stepped forward and looked at the alcove where the combatants stood, in the centre of the arena a metal platform was slowly rolling out of the wall, Natsu and Gajeel held their stomachs as they watched it move.

"Those names called please step forward onto the platform and await further information."

Erza spoke up as she looked at the list in front of her. "With 22, Droy."

His face dropped before looking at everyone, _was he dreaming?_ He wasn't, hesitantly walking out towards the motionless platform he looked up at the four wizards and Asuka.

"Lisanna, with 24."

The short haired mage jumped up, cheering as she hugged Elfman around the neck before running out to meet Droy, throwing her arms around his large waist with a big grin.

"With 25, Gray."

The Ice-make mage nodded silently as he smirked at Natsu who looked angrily at him before casually walking out to meet the others, casting his shirt to one side that Juvia had tried to force him to wear.

"With 26, Gajeel."

He raised his fist only to realise he was only 4th from the bottom. He looked at everyone else grinning in amusement before he stormed off to meet the others grumbling.

"Lucy, with 27"

Lucy grabbed Levy and pulled her close, before running to hug Lisanna as they held hands, giggling that they were going through.

"Levy, with 27"

Levy stared in shock, _she was going through? And she beat Gajeel, oh he's not going to be happy._ Walking out she gave a soft wave to the roaring crowd before looking at the death stare radiating off her husband.

"With 27, Natsu."

Natsu roared loudly as flames flicked out of his mouth, he ran over towards Gajeel and grinned that he had beaten Metal-Head.

"And our highest ranked, Wendy with 28."

Wendy looked shocked, she had the most points? Running out to meet everyone she was pulled into a big embrace from the girls before Natsu and Gajeel gave her a big thumbs up from the pair of them.

"With our winners we still have three more matches to see who can best our current S-Class mages, Asuka will be distributing straws to each of you. Only three shall be coloured. Yellow, Red and Purple. The rest will be blank. Those who receive a blank stick please return to the alcove whilst the others please remain where you are standing."

Lucy, Droy, Wendy and Lisanna looked horrified, they'd have to go up against _S-Class Mages?_

Asuka ran out holding her small pot of sticks once more as her referee shirt flapped in the soft evening breeze.

"Heere!~" She went past each member as they pulled out a stick.

As each member selected a straw Laxus shouted over the microphone, "Oi, you pick yellow you fight me, Erza is red and Purple is Mira, so don't switch!"

Three looked at the sticks in their hand before looking at each other.

"Oh no..." a blonde spoke.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **I felt it was such a fitting way to have this battle, I hope you guys agree!  
** **So next chapter I want it to be Wednesday but my time is very limited until I return from overseas...  
** **But I will be writing on the plane so that's cool!**

 **Please let me know what you are thinking of the story, means a lot and have a great day!**


	15. Final Battle

**AN: My laptop is busted so whilst I'm away I'll be writing it down...  
So it will take me longer to get back to uploading on my return...  
Also I'm dying of a cold so this was kinda rushed sorry about that :(**

 **==[o0o]==**

* * *

 **Final Battle**

Lucy stared dumbfounded at the straw in her hand. Her knees knocked loudly.

 _No this can't be..._

Levy breathed a sigh of relief and felt Lisanna's hand wrap around her waist, her hazel eyes looking upwards to the young sister of the Strauss' she winked at the bluenette, "I bet you're glad hum? Hehe!"

The bluenette blushed slightly as she turned to look upwards at her husband snapping the straw in his clenched fist, spooking Droy who yelped as he dropped his own.

"Tch!"

Storming off the metal platform Gajeel stuffed his hands into his pockets, growling inwardly how he wanted to fight and that he was stronger than _those girls..._

 _He was a Dragon Slayer for Mavis sake! And his own wife beat him! Wait. She beat him?_

A small smile sat on his lips before promptly disappearing, he was too pissed to care that all the training he forced Levy into, actually proved how strong she had become in the last few years.

Lucy crawled over towards Levy as tears poured out of her eyes, her arms outstretched and grabbed hold of the small bluenette trying to bring her down to her level.

"Levy... I have to fight..." She sobbed loudly as Levy crouched down and patted the blonde lovingly.

"Lu-chan... You'll be fine, just give it your best! Okay?" Levy gave her best friend a genuine smile as she pulled herself upwards with Lisanna's help.

The blonde thought about it for a moment "Mhm, I'll try! Thanks Levy!"

Lucy sprang upwards as she looked at her right hand, smiling at her pink emblem before turning her hand into a fist with determination.

Natsu pushed past Lucy, "Oi!"

He kept his hand on the back of her shoulder as he used her body to propel him forwards his hands burning with his rich orange flames, his left hand that sat on Lucy's shoulder began to scold her skin as she looked on

"I wanna fight! This isn't fair!"

Without blinking Master Makarov enlarged his fist to gigantic proportions, slamming his hand into the flaming Dragon Slayer, promptly squashing him flat.

"Oi..." He croaked.

Wendy quickly skidded over the metal platform and looked at the flattened Natsu, his hand still pointing upwards as he wanted to still try and fight back.

She gave a worried look before he popped back, and continued to rant and rave. Grabbing hold of his scarf Wendy pulled the cherry blossomed man off the field following Levy, Lisanna and Gajeel, she could see that Makarov wanted to get it over and done with and the fact that Natsu hadn't won a place he was deeply relieved.

Gray looked at his own straw before meeting eyes with a terrified Droy bawling his eyes out in front of him.

"Erh! What's wrong with you Droy? You went up against Jet! You should be fine against -"

Gray caught sight of the coloured straw in the Plant Mages trembling hands before looking back at his weeping face. Sighing loudly Gray folded his arms.

"-Good Luck is all I can say..."

He looked over and saw Lucy with a singed back from Natsu's flaming hand and slowly walked towards the blonde.

Placing his hand gently on her back she squealed from the pain, "G-Gray! Your hand is s-so cold!"

"But your back isn't burning any more... Am I correct?"

Lucy blinked as she tried to look over her shoulder at the once burnt mark to feel the cool sensation from Gray's hand had countered, "Oh... No, Thank you! I wasn't aware we could help each other..."

"We're not fighting at the moment so why not?" He shrugged.

In the distance a loud screaming could be heard from a certain rain woman who was enraged that Gray would dare touch another woman.

Turning to face the screaming Gray locked eyes on the bluenette.  
 _  
"Juvia!"_ He hissed icily.

It was all he needed to say to calm the woman down. Nodding silently and sitting beside Jet and Max Juvia held her hands neatly over her lap as she looked on with love, sadness and confusion.

* * *

Makarov looked at the three combatants ready to face the last few matches, grinning to himself he looked to Laxus, Mirajane and Erza, nodding the trio leapt over the barrier and landed before the three.

Their mere presence sent shivers through Lucy and Droy. The Plant Mage was terrified and had no idea what was going to happen next.

The bird microphone cheeped excitedly around Makarov's moustached mouth as he cleared his throat.

"After a short discussion we shall be having a three vs three match. Congratulations Lucy, Droy and Gray!The rules are simple. You have 5 minutes to lay **ONE** hit on your S-Class mage. Failure to do so ensures your loss and will then have to perform a forfeit at a later date!"

Looking down he saw the determination beginning to appear on their faces before the realisation of what a simple task it was going to be.

"Each S-Class will be directing their attacks primarily at the individual with the same straw _However..._ They may attack you, you cannot attack them. Are we clear?"

The trio looked at each other, _"We can only hit our opposition... But they can go for any of us... Oh no..."_

"Gray shall be facing Mirajane!"

"Facing Laxus will be, Lucy!"

"Droy shall be facing Erza!"

The crowd roared with delight as the mages looked on at each other, the lacrima's floated happily in the cooling night air, the stars had begun to shine down upon the arena as if the celestial spirits had a front row seat of Lucy.

Levy stood next to Gajeel as she held tightly onto Lily, her husband was still annoyed at her from the looks of it. Lowering her eyes the bluenette looked at her ring, sensing something wrong Lily instinctively wrapped his tail around her wrist, tightening it to reassure her everything was alright.

Happy and Carla sat on the wall looking at the match, "Do you think Lucy will be able to do anything against Laxus?" Happy whispered.

"Of course she will, Go LUCY! Beat the crap outta him!" Natsu roared vehemently as he licked his flaming lips. Carla sighed with a smile on her face before standing closer to Happy, moving out of the increasing heat that Natsu was generating from his body.

Laxus directed his eyes towards Natsu, looking annoyed at his childish behaviour, even after everything they've gone through he still can't get out of his head the need to prove himself to them.

"Go Droy!, Go Lucy! Go Gray!" Levy smiled as she felt the warm furry tail on her wrist.

Lily gave a soft smile as Levy cheered for everyone, resting his head between her chest he watched with fascination to see the big match up.

"At the sound of the final bell you will begin! Remember 5 minutes and the first mage to land an attack will win. Those who fail will perform in the penalty games!" Asuka rang the bell several times in excitement as she sat on Master Makarov's shoulders, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

 **Gray**

Lucy and Droy kept close as Gray stripped leaving only his trousers on, his body still bandaged from his previous battle against Cana.

Yelling he leapt forwards towards Mirajane, holding his hands behind his back the cool winds of his Ice-Make Magic began to form crescent-shaped ice projectiles. Throwing both hands forwards he called out "Ice-Make: Crescent Blades!"

The multitude of ice-crescents fell upon Mirajane in a barrage of blows, the projectiles flew past Mirajane as if her own magic pressure was deflecting them.

Staring demoniacally at Gray whilst they navigated around her body as she threw her scaled hands up deflecting each one away from her body with ease whenever one got too close.

He never had a chance to see her transform into her Satan Soul as the barrage littered his line of sight.

Gritting his teeth Gray surged forwards again, "Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur!"

The large broadsword grew exponentially out of Gray's hands. Holding both hands on the hilt he swung at the demon smirking in front of him.

The ice sword glinted in the moon light as it fell across Mirajane, the blue ice trail, ran around the metal platform coating it in a thick spiked layer of ice.

Lucy screamed in the background as her legs were frozen to the spot as a bolt of lightning filled the air and electrocuted all who stood within the ice.

Gray felt his shoulders halt suddenly, grunting with the strength before him.

Leaning forwards the Ice-Make mage attempted to push his sword forwards, as Mirajane held onto the blade between the palm of her scaled hands. Pushing her hands together and breaking the sharp sword in half she held her palms closer together.

A dark coloured sphere began to gather in her palms, "Evil Explosion!"

Gray's eyes opened wide with horror at the close proximity of the blast.

"Ice-Make: SHEILD!" He screamed loudly as the beam tore through his blue ice, splintering the ice away.

She smirked as she thrust her hands forwards watching the powerful beam land a direct hit on the mage, his body knocked into Droy on the way and sending the plant mage sprawling along the floor and head butting Laxus in the back as Gray was thrown into the back wall with the remainder of the blast.

The heat from her beam burnt his cold body.

As the purple beam faded he slid down the wall, his bandages had begun sliding off from the force as blood seeped out, coughing.

"Gray is out!" Asuka shouted as she tried to swing her legs on Makarov's shoulders which were gripped firmly with his hands.

* * *

 **Droy**

Droy hesitated as he watched Gray strip and head over towards Mirajane.

"You should be watching who you are fighting!" Erza roared as she held her favourite sword at her hip, clasping both sides of the hilt with her hands lunging towards the large man.

" _Ehh!"_ Droy cried as Erza stopped inches away from his face. Holding the sword close to his eyes.

"You cannot fight if you are scared, what would you do if you were facing the same situation as before? What of Levy and Jet?"

Droy felt his heart tighten as Erza spoke, "You cannot hide behind them forever. The fact you stand before me should show you how far you have grown. Now, **FIGHT!** "

Droy gulped as he nodded, watching Erza jump backwards and requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armour, casting several swords that begun circling behind her body.

"Knuckle Plant!" Throwing several seeds onto the ground the seeds sprouted upwards the rich green fists growing rapidly as they headed towards the redhead.

Slicing them with ease she watched as Droy threw two different handfuls of seeds towards the redhead, dodging a large bolt of lightning before ice covered his feet, crying loudly as lightning surged through his body, burning his shirt and vest around the edges. His normally flattened hair and the curled tuft stood upright from the shock.

Gray's body hit Droy as he flew back from Mirajane's attack, breaking him free of the ice and sending him skidding along the ground before tumbling several times over. He head butted Laxus in the back as he began to power up against Lucy. Growling loudly he kicked Droy with enough force to send him flying back towards Erza.

"Help mee!" Droy cried as he sailed through the air, trying to find his feet he managed to right himself and looked on at a emotionless Erza.

The seeds he threw previously began to break through Gray's ice as he stood up, re-controlling his Plant magic he watched the lush green vines grow upwards before wrapping around Erza's arms, grinning to himself he watched Erza easily use her swords that circled around her body to cut herself loose as the secondary set of knuckle plants headed straight for her, "Heavens Wheel, Blumenblatt!"

A large quantity of swords requipped around her as she charged at Droy slicing him in a split second with the twin swords in her hands. Droy held back a cry as she cut into his body, holding his hands above his face Droy felt the secondary strike begin its attack on his body, slicing each way into him, the pain felt familiar yet not cruel he could see this time around. His senses were still with him. Gritting his teeth he hardened his stance and endured her swords hitting his large frame over and over.

As the last sword fell against his body he felt Jet watching him with pain over the ledge, casting a glance at his best friend he smiled.

 _"It isn't the same as before"_ he mouthed and dropped to the floor. He stood up against her attack, and that was what mattered at that moment.

"Droy is out!" Asuka shouted as she saw his body lay on the ice field.

* * *

 **Lucy**

Lucy edged closer to Droy as she watched Gray charge off towards Mirajane, sighing she felt her hair stand on end before her body began to feel strange, the sound of a loud crack fell from the sky and struck the blonde near her feet. Shrieking she leapt backwards holding out one of her gold keys.

"Haha! You certainly make interesting noises Blondie!" Laxus smirked as he watched her dance around the field, every time she had a moment to breath he kept firing bolts of lightning around.

She jumped as the bolt landed where she previously stood, as she hung momentarily in the air she saw Laxus vanish before her, his electricity skipping through the air with ease before landing behind her. Turning her head slowly she held her arms to protect her face as Laxus threw his sparking fist into it. Sending her into the metal platform, rolling over several times.

"This... Isn't fair..." She spoke, trying to find her feet as she looked at him through one eye, "You are toying with us... You have to fight fair!"

"Oh... And you think those we go up against fight fair? You should know more than any of us that the world doesn't work that way Blondie."

He held his arms firmly against his chest, before gritting his teeth from a shock of pain in his back.

"What the fucks wrong with you?!" he shouted at Droy before kicking the Plant-Mage with such force that sent him hurtling through the air and landing before Erza in the ice-field.

Using this as her chance Lucy held her key up into the air, "Open, Gate of the Lion! Leo!"

The brilliant magic light seal erupted around her feet as a orange haired man appeared before her.

"Yo! Long time no see Lucy, You look as beautiful as ever." He readjusted his glasses before focusing on the man before him.

"No time for that Loke, we have to fight Laxus, we only have a minute left to land an attack!"

"Right!" Leo grinned as he straightened his tie and fixed his cuffs. "Show me what you've got Laxus!"

"Ohh, Loke! You've finally shown your face!" Laxus laughed loudly as he dodged the flurry of punches Loke attempted to land, his hand glowing a brilliant white light with each swift movement.

"I'm here whenever Lucy needs me!" Loke pulled his arm backwards as he threw his fist into Laxus', as his fist almost touched Laxus' cheek the blond turned into Lightning and shot around the Lion and shock Lucy as he punched her in the gut sending electricity cursing through her body.

"Lucy!" Loke growled angrily as he held his right ring finger close to his body, watching Laxus tactically.

"C'mon Loke! Surely you can hit me this time!" Laxus laughed as he stood before the man.

Loke increased his speed of punches before the man watching as Laxus easily dodged each one, swiping his leg upwards he managed to miss Laxus' by an inch. Growling like a lion Loke pulled backwards, "Regulus Impact!"

Gathering a large amount of light in his open right palm and clenching his fist, he punched Laxus. Landing square in his chest.

As his fist landed on Laxus' shirt the heat from his ringed finger burnt into his body as a lions head exploded on Laxus' back. The lion roared as the blast shot across the field.

Laxus stared at Loke before him, the Celestial King grinned having managed to land a hit with 4 seconds left on the clock.

"Lucy Wins!" Asuka cheered.

* * *

The entire arena broke out in a sea of applause and an eruption of magic into the night air as fireworks glittered above the lake, almost drowning out the sound of the applause.

Lucy sunk to her knees from the shock. Loke bent down before Lucy and pulled several strands out from her face, gently teasing her face to meet his, "Congratulations Lucy."

"N-no... Thank you Loke... And to Taurus and Aries... With out you I couldn't of reached this far..."

Pulling her close to his chest he smiled as he stroked her softly. Several of Lucy's spirits began to manifest before her, holding her upwards as the crowd began to cheer even louder.

Erza, Mirajane and everyone else applauded at the Celestial mage, Laxus folded his arms unsure of what happened but glad that the girl wasn't as weak as he once thought. A small smirk sat on his lips that hadn't gone unnoticed by a certain white haired mage.

"We're here using our own magic Princess, do not worry!" Virgo smiled brightly as Aries held up the other side of Lucy.

Taurus, Loke and Sagittarius beamed as they looked on at the weeping mage, proud of her friends.

"Thank you!" She cried through laughter before Fairy Tail raided the field grabbing hold of Lucy, Droy and Gray. Despite them loosing against Erza and Mirajane their hearts swelled for their friends.

Jet pulled Droy into a large hug. Tears falling down his face as the pair stood together. "The look on your face reminded me of back then... I don't know..."

Droy smiled, "She had no malice Jet... We have Levy again... Those guys are long since dead and gone."

"Mhm. Still these things haunt you -"

" _ **Droy!"**_ Levy ran up and felt both Jet and Droy pull her close as the trio hugged tightly. "You were incredible! I've never seen anyone stand up before Erza like that before!" The bluenette giggled loudly as she felt their warmth filling her body.

Gajeel looked on with an emotionless face as Pantherlily sat on his shoulder. _"Are you going to say anything?"_

"When you are rested I wanna take you training." Gajeel blurted out, stunning Levy and Droy.

Looking over at Jet he nodded over and over rapidly from the shock.

"Go for it!" he raced through open teeth.

* * *

 **That Evening**

"Droy, you were incredible taking those hits from Erza!"

"Yeah! I've never seen anything like it! How did you manage it!"

"I would have been terrified to face Erza!"

"She's so scary!"

Several mages surrounded Droy as he fed himself several large meat bones as he recovered from his previous wounds. Thankfully they were merely superficial and wouldn't scar his body like several others had. The scars he received all those years ago still haunted him to this day.

"Gray-sama! Juvia is so proud of you!"

Gray slung an arm around the bluenette as she sat next to him on the bench, enjoying his cool sensation against her body. He poured a large beer into his mouth as he laughed at Natsu.

"Luce, I can't believe you went up against Laxus! I mean you didn't hit him, Loke did, but still it was awesome!" Lucy gave Natsu a dead panned expression from his idiocy.

" _The things I do to put up with you..."_ Lucy held her head in her hands before grabbing Natsu's scarf and yanking him off the table in one swift motion and causing him to land on top of Erza who was busy having a vaguely intellectual conversation with Reedus on some art work she wanted him to draw.

Levy giggled at her best friend as she tried to celebrate with everyone, watching Natsu flying through he air before hitting Gajeel in the back of the head at the bar. The raven haired man face planted his metal and smashed his face into the wooden bar. Howling in anger Gajeel grabbed hold of Natsu and punched him in the face. The cherry blossomed haired man grinned before head butting Gajeel knocking him backwards and elbowing Elfman in the back, prompting him to spit his drink over Evergreen's new dress for the evening. Before Master Makarov knew it the whole guild was up in arms fighting with each other and tearing the place apart.

"Levy?" Wendy tugged at Levy's dress hem, "Do you have a minute? Its urgent..."

"Oh. Wendy, Of course! Shall we sit out by the pool? I think it'll be quieter!" The Script Mage suggested as Wendy nodded. Both of them weaving out of the heaving guild hall into the back courtyard of the guild.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **Alrighty! The next chapters will be hand written and then typed up...  
So just be patient with me.  
Have a great week and I will see you all in two weeks! :3**

 **Also if there are any mistakes I'M SO SORRY But I currently can't see any more problems...  
Please forgive this cold filled girl xD**


	16. Isolation

**Sorry if this isn't the greatest but I wrote this on holiday!  
and on a scary hurricane bumpy plane D:  
Its early!**

* * *

 **==[o0o]==**

 **Isolation**

* * *

The sound of loud arguments and smashed planks of wood echoed outside of the guildhall. Several birds that slept in the bushes and trees in the courtyard quickly scarpered as a window smashed and a large body the shape of Elfman was ejected out.

Levy and Wendy stopped in their tracks, watching Elfman skidding along the ground before headbutting a palm tree. The girls giggled as Jet jumped out followed by Lisanna trying to pull the giant man up.

Groaning Elfman stood up using Lisanna and Jet as a support. All three grinning before heading back inside via the window. The shadows of guild members running over the courtyard floor from inside the building created wonderful images as creatures sat and watched in amusement at the once again lively guild. The birds that had been scared away now sat on the edge of the pool, quietly chirruping to themselves as they fluttered their wings in the night sky.

* * *

Levy began walking ahead leaving Wendy behind. The young bluenette quickly scrambled after the Script Mage, fiddling with her fingers on her scaled dress as she caught up.

"Um... Levy..."

Wendy reached the side of the mage watching her remove her sandals and place them neatly on the edge of the pool before dipping her feet into the cool still water, smiling at the birds opposite, watching them hop around and chirp.

"What is it Wendy?"

The Script Mage smiled softly the hint of pain still sitting on full view behind her hazel eyes as she turned to look up at the Dragon Slayer.

Sliding down beside Levy, Wendy also removed her sandals, pairing them together and placing them beside herself, before twirling her feet in the water. Thinking of the best way to approach the subject that sat on her mind for so long.

Levy kicked her legs slowly in the water, listening to the sound of sloshing water and the loud guild, breaking the silence she whispered almost silently.

" _You knew it would happen... Didn't you Wendy?"_

The young Dragon Slayer jumped on the spot, her eyes filled with regret as she looked to see a sad but smiling Levy.

Nodding her head she kept it down as Levy sat watching the stars glitter high above them, locating the constellations.

" _I wanted to speak to you..._ Levy... I'm so sorry... _I -_ "

"-There's nothing you could of done Wendy. I have accepted that. In the short hours of knowing _I could have been a mother and having it taken so cruelly away..._ "

She took a large breath as her speech began to stutter. "You know Wendy I don't even know why I cannot have children... Porlyusica only told me that it happened several years ago – before Tenrou - but unfortunately I cannot remember anything about such an occasion. Perhaps in another life... I - I really wanted to make Gajeel a father..."

She allowed a small smile to escape her lips, "After everything, I wished to bring light into his world... Just to give him something back. He has become an incredible man."

Wendy listened as Levy poured her heart out, the worries she had hidden from everyone even those worries that she herself had buried within. She kept speaking of such a sadness yet the result was that to bare a child to the man she loved. The man that deserved it. She knew that he would be a wonderful role model after everything he had done, he had become a new man, a better man.

As the tears fell, Wendy could do little else but listen and sympathise as best as she could, laying her head on Levy's arm, stroking her bare leg soothingly.

Taking in a large gulp of air Levy looked upwards, her tears making her eyes sparkle in the bright moonlight.

"Levy... When I grew up with Grandeeney... S-She explained so many things to me." Wendy felt a flush of colour fill her white cheeks as Levy continued to look high into the heavens, her hand took hold of Wendy's. Holding it in her own hand, sending her a reassuring squeeze.

"She taught me something, however I never really understood why, when she explained she simply said. 'As we grow, so do our bodies. As a girl you will one day become a young woman. The same can be said for boys becoming young men. However as a dragon slayer you take properties from your parents. Those differences you must embrace.'"

Levy looked at the young bluenette recounting her mothers words. "I never understood what she really meant until I met Natsu and when I met Gajeel... They were... The same, but different?"

She let out a soft giggle as Levy began calculating what she was being told, even with a huge amount of research into dragons and the ancient magic of Dragon Slaying, the basic lives of those individuals were still very much alien to the rest of Earthland.

"When I spoke to Porlyusica I believe I now understand my mothers words. Natsu and Gajeel are male dragons... Hence their magic capabilities are that much more impressive. As a sign of displaying... Um... Like peacocking. And I am a female dragon... The idea that we could mate with others is very real as we are still human and have human organs, however due to our magic we have become more dragon like and have more similarities to our parents than to our birth parents..."

"Wendy... What are you trying to say? That Gajeel would have to... With... You?" The script mage pushed her hazel eyes directly in front of the young girl trying to look a little bit intimidating as the pit of her stomach turned at the thought of Gajeel being with another.

Wendy's face turned a deep red, matching that of a roaring mage currently barking on the other side of the broken window.

" **No no nono!** " Wendy waved her hands vigorously as she squealed.

"I simply wanted to say that I might be able to help you both! I–I would have to follow up on some notes I managed to create but... I would not speak to you if I was not possible..."

"Wendy... But... Why would you... Such a thing..." The hazel eyes began refilling with tears at this young girl offering help.

"Because we are nakama... and I would do anything... Especially since Gajeel means so much to me... He is like a big brother to me, as is Natsu..."

Wendy took hold of Levy's cold hands, pulling them close to her small body, "Please let me help you? I want to help you and Gajeel..."

Levy pulled her hands away slowly from the young Dragon Slayer, "Wendy, I don't know, What of Gajeel? Would he allow such a thing?"

Wendy released a breath she was unaware that she was holding, "Um... I did not think that far ahead..."

Letting out an exasperated sigh Wendy pulled hands over her face. " _Would Gajeel?_ **Levy please** I will speak to Lily on how to approach him correctly... If you would allow me I would like to consult Gajeel."

Levy shook her head, patting Wendy softly as the girl looked up at a sad Script Mage, "Thank you Wendy. I have no words for you but I think for now I need to speak to Lily myself and possibly Porlyusica. For now, You need to return to the party and I need to head home..."

Levy stood up, stretching her back, enjoying the popping sensation before collecting her sandals. Strolling away Levy smiled, and spoke softly.  
 _  
"Thank you once more Wendy, you are truly remarkable, and a wonderful friend."_

* * *

Several days had gone by and Jet and Droy sat eagerly at the table in the guild. No one had seen Levy since the festivities of Lucy winning her match against Laxus and none were quick to ask the Master about the forfeit games he had planned and what or when they would be held.

Whenever Gajeel had entered the guild with Lily he refused to make eye contact, people couldn't work out whether he was his usual grumpy self or if someone had actually pissed him off as a large black rain cloud continued to follow him where ever he went.

* * *

That morning Jet collared a lone Lily as he sat on the bar stool, speaking quietly to Mirajane and Lisanna. Jet wished he had greater hearing to find out what was so important but the look on the Strauss sisters faces told him it was something to be concerned about. Most definitely in regards to Levy.

"Hey Lily, What's going on with Levy, She isn't on a job -"

"Jet I don't wish to discuss their private matters with -"

"-But Levy is important to me! Whatever has happened, we need to-"

"Jet please understand the predicament she is in..."

The orange haired man grunted before stuffing his hands into his pockets, giving a dirty look towards Lily's turned back. "Droy, lets go. If she won't see us, we're going to see her!"

Pantherlily sighed loudly before hopping off the barstool. Not before Lisanna gave him a quick scratch behind the ears to help him keep his calm, he nodded to Mirajane, giving her half a smile as he flew after Jet and an ambling Droy. Dragging his heels after the racing man in the afternoon sun.

* * *

Gajeel had built an additional wing initially to his home to help support all of Levy's unexpected books. However he neglected to take into account that enabling her to have her own library would increase her book like hoarding nature to kick into over drive and mean he then had to extend once more along with a second floor to the house.

The dusty path that separated Natsu and Gajeel's properties via a fork in the road that reached out towards Gajeel's home had became more and more downtrodden over the months from the increased foot traffic at Levy's request. Those visitors either being Lucy or Jet and Droy, occasionally Juvia would turn up unannounced when she needed urgent love life advice from Gajeel, much to Levy and Lily's amusement.

* * *

Lily flew slowly over the top of Jet and Droy, hovering every now and then to keep his distance. He knew that it was going to end badly with an angry Gajeel on the other side of the door. But he needn't tell them that right now.

In the months of Levy's disappearance and after her marriage to Gajeel the boys had begun trying to move on with their own relationships. Droy had begun falling for food more and more as women rejected him and Levy's loss. Jet had a string of girlfriends however none of them were anything to shout about in his mind and broke up with them shortly afterwards, he felt that being with another woman in Levy's presence wouldn't be right and so he needed to be there for her. Whenever that may be and for whatever reason it might be.

The orange haired man gritted his teeth as he rounded the gate leading up to the large Redfox home, listening to Droy moaning about the long walk.

 _I thought Gajeel was alright now, why is he keeping Levy away from us?_

"Jet... Do you really think this is a good idea?" Droy hugged the top of the gate, listening to it creak underneath his weight.

"Of course! If neither one of us turned up at the guild, she'd come see us!"

Lily smirked as he folded his arms, floating effortlessly over Droy waiting for Jet to approach the front door and use the dragon door knocker.

* * *

Gajeel listened to the two boys bickering outside before groaning loudly. Sliding his legs over the large metal bed he lent forwards pulling his back. Glancing over his shoulder he sighed noticing the empty space on the other side of the bed.

Padding over the wooden floors past several bookshelves stuffed to the brim with precious books Levy had gathered and refused to enter her library. Amongst those were multiple trinkets that Gajeel had collected and laid out on display. Mainly items from jobs or something that happened to catch his eye.

Grabbing a pair of shorts and a green vest he slowly walked out of the bedroom as he dressed nonchalantly past Lily's room and into the even larger living room.

Crossing the floor he passed the front door on his right and stair case on his left. The once large fireplace that faced him had now been moved to make room for Levy's new library wing, it now sat where the kitchen door once stood beside the stair case. Ignoring the door to the kitchen facing him directly and knocking lightly on the new door to the library he pushed it open as he spoke.

"Oi, Yah up?" He could smell her scent of lavender fluttering about his nose much stronger than in the rest of the house.

 _Of course she'd be in here..._

Pushing open the door further he heard no sound of movement, no sound of a response. However that was not unusual for someone like Levy. As he looked in on his left stood four large double height bookcases running parallel along the wall and another six running the length of the back wall. This repeated on the opposite side of the room. Facing those bookcases stood another three and five set of more bookcases, all of them filled to the brim with books, scrolls, ancient parchments and other wonderful literature hidden within.

In the centre of the room Levy had created a hidden den where she could work or read to her hearts content where she couldn't hear any other noise in the house. Her own sanctuary hidden in the middle of her books.

Navigating around the room and stepping over various piles of books yet to be sorted, some of which had fallen over, he managed to spy a tuft of blue in a crack in one of the bookcase's face down on the table with mountains of books around her.

"Oi, shortly." The raven haired man grumbled.

His breath hitched as he kicked a pile of books, stubbing his toe.

 **"Argh! Fuck-Fucking books! Shit! Mavis that fucking hurts!"**

He limped around the rest of the room holding his toe in his large hand, trying to blow on it to reduce the pain, grumbling about _if he had turned his feet to iron it would've helped..._

A dreary eyed Levy looked up from her drool covered books and papers,  
 _  
"Gajeel...?"_ She mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

 _"Please be more careful... Those books are priceless..."_

He stopped limping before scowling "Tsk. Thanks for caring shrimp!"

" _I'll come to bed soon Gajeel... I need to finish this research Porlyusica got for me..."_ She mumbled again, grabbing at the papers in front of her, trying to reorganise them into some coherent ancient language.

"Its already morning Levy... I'm just letting you know those pups of yours are outside... Yah need to at least talk to them, hell you aint even telling me what's going on!"

" _Gajeel... I can't handle this right now, I need to finish this... Just tell them I'm busy.. please don't shout at them!"_ She rubbed her temples trying to ignore her selfish behaviour from her husband.

" **Levy!"** Gajeel towered over his wife, looking at her dull, dirty and sweaty face. She had refused to leave the library for some time and had taken to sleeping at the table.

"Tsk, whatever I'm going out training for Tenrou, _you know the thing your suppose to be training for too._ Whenever yah decide to talk... Grr... Yah got Lily. _When you wanna make up.._." He trailed off hoping to make her smile at his smirk, unfortunately he saw her passed out on the table again after a small sound of quills and paper sounded on the wooden floor.

Growling he picked up Levy and carried her out of the room, he could hear Jet and Droy arguing at the gate now.

Laying her onto the bed he kissed her forehead sighing. "I'm gonna find out what's wrong Shrimp and I'm gonna fix it..."

Sensing Jet reaching the front door he darted out the bedroom closing the bedroom door softly and opening the front door as Jet's arm still hung in the air, outstretched to knock on the iron dragon that hung as a door knocker.

" _What."_

"Where's Levy?"

"In bed."

"Why isn't she coming to the guild?"

Gajeel bit his tongue as he shrugged, "Beats me."

"But you're her-"

" **So what? I don't keep tabs on her!"**

"Can I see her at least?"

" _No."_

"Can I come in then?"

" **No."**

Exasperated Jet sighed, "You can't keep her away from us now that you're married Gajeel!"

Lily snickered, that had done it, he could see the veins on Iron Dragon's forehead pulsating as his lip began to quiver into a snarl.

" _Look here. I couldn't keep her away even if I wanted to!"_ Trying to keep his cool, he lost it as Jet folded his arms unconvinced by Gajeel.

 **"So shut the fuck up alright!** **She aint even talking to me and Lily so what makes you think I know what's going on in that brain box head of hers huh?! And another thing, yah could at least stop buzzing around her like fucking flies! Your suppose to be men for Mavis sake and yah watching over her like her fucking fathers! She aint that frail she could kick your asses!"**

Jet took a step back from the snarling Gajeel who began stepping out from the front door in his bare feet.

"She – isn't talking to you?"

" **Just fuck off alright! She'll see you when she'll see you!"**

" _Uh... Yeah sure,_ See you. C'mon Droy lets get going..."

Lily crossed his legs as he hung beside Droy's ear, _"Don't forget to train Droy, you should be training hard for Tenrou."_ he muttered as the plant mage nodded his head.

Droy watched Jet storm past him, lingering for a few moments he saw Gajeel give one final annoyed glance at him before turning to head back inside. _"Uh Gajeel..."_

The iron man raised a studded eyebrow towards Droy, _"Do you think I could start training with you? You know for Tenrou... Like you said?"_

Lily nodded over Droy's head as he watched him fold his large studded arms across his broad chest.

"Tomorrow 4 AM. Meet me at the cross road. If you aint there I'm going without you."

Droy's eyes lit up in the blink of an eye, "Sure, thanks!"

 _Wait, 4 AM, is there even such a time?_

"That was very sweet of you Gajeel..."

"Shut up Cat."

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: I tried to make Wendy MORE adult... Than just a teary scaredy cat...  
Also I'm trying to work with new material I've discovered about dragon slayers  
and trying to make my own stamp with it... Hopefully you guys will like it!  
I'm super excited about putting it into the story and allowing others to see it :D**


	17. Early Mornings

**==[o0o]==**

 **Early Mornings**

* * *

Gajeel stared up at the bedroom ceiling in the early hours, a small delicate hand rested on his chest as he let a drowsy sigh escape his lips. Turning his head over he let a small smile spread across his face as Levy was fast asleep taking over her part of the bed and half of his as her mouth gaped open with drool hanging dangerously over the edge. Sniggering to him self inwardly he pulled Levy's hand off himself and let it rest beside her in a more comfortable position.

She looked exhausted even in her deep sleep he mused as he sat up, watching her chest rise and fall before moving upwards at her emotionless face. Pulling a frown he realised that she had refrained from any intimate interaction, in fact he was surprised to see her in bed with him. He shrugged it off having to do with the unfortunate incident and hoped that with time she'd be able to move on. Whatever she was currently working on had to of been important that she needed to expel all her energy into working almost an entire week, barely making time for food or sleep. No matter how many times he offered her something she told him that she was fine, even when he left the food by her side she only ate a few morsels. Never enough to keep her going.

Sliding off the bed he quietly grabbed his training clothes and pre-packed gear, silently exiting the bedroom in just his boxers, not looking back at the sleeping bluenette.

Putting an arm to his mouth he yawned listening to Lily's tiny bed creak as he too had begun to awake for the early morning training.

Chucking his clothes and bag onto the deep black leather sofa that still sat in front of the large window he pulled on his tan baggy trousers, tying up the belt across his waist before pulling a green short sleeved shirt over his head. Rolling his shoulders and neck he made eyes with Lily pushing open the bedroom door to the mini hallway into the living room.

Nodding silently Lily pulled out his sword and strapped it to his back. Ready for the long day ahead of him, keeping his face stern Gajeel pulled open the curtains knowing full well that Levy was going to wake up alone and hate to walk into a dark living room.

Pulling on his boots the pair exited the house in silence, trudging down the path towards the gate. The morning was dark and dreary. The moon hung low in the sky as it hid behind several layers of clouds. Beneath the hill him and Natsu's home sat upon the town of Magnolia was wrapped in a blanket of fog the lights making the streets illuminate the cloud cover almost magically in a soft yellow glow.

Lily sat on Gajeel's shoulder, his favourite resting place as his tail wrapped around Gajeel's neck. Hooking him on tight. Opening the gate and closing it the duo walked silently down the worn path, heading towards the fork in the road waiting for Droy to turn up in the cold dark morning.

* * *

" _No... I don't want any more fruit..."_ Droy mumbled as he rolled over on his bed, grabbing at imaginary objects high above his head.

Jet had grown accustomed to his talking room mate, he had learnt a long time ago that he just needed to become a heavier sleeper, and that definitely took years to develop. However an advantage was that they slept in separate bedrooms thus increasing the audio being let out from his friends mouth.

" _No! No! Not the salad bar!"_ Droy shot upright as sweat poured down his face, holding his head in his hands he realised it was all a dream, nothing to worry about, no salad for him today.

Drying his hands on the bedsheets he looked over in his room, in the corner sat his dresser with a small mirror and an assortment of hair gels and other various items from over the years, several letters from Levy or items she had left in their apartment that had made its way into his bedroom.

Yawning he rolled his large self from the bed and trudged over towards his large window sill. He had picked this room especially so he could have his plants in full light throughout the day.

Picking up the watering can still half filled with water he carefully poured it into the base of each pot, avoiding the leaves to prevent the spread of disease within the plants.

Smiling he felt proud as several looked as if they were going to begin to bloom very soon. Replacing the watering can he turned around, yawning loudly as he looked at the time. His body clock had managed to wake him in just enough time to get ready and head to the meeting point.

A twinge of guilt sat on his stomach, he wanted Jet to join him yet Gajeel only offered him to join, even at the match Gajeel asked just for him. _But was Jet really happy for him to go alone?_

Opening his wardrobe Droy grabbed an old white shirt that he was more than happy to be dirtied before putting on his trousers, a simple pair of black striped trousers that hugged his behind a bit too snugly.

Groaning he yanked them off in his sleep state and rummaged around trying to find another pair, finding only a pair of black baggy trousers he hadn't worn in a very long time. Finding that they fitted him comfortably he looked for his usual trousers that had light and dark rhombus's decorated on them. Placing them in his small over night bag he tied up the cord after stocking up on his new collection of magic plant seeds.

He had been cultivating a new seed which he hoped one day he might be able to use. Sliding on his shoes he left the bedroom and headed down the staircase that lead only to the outside streets of Magnolia and began his long walk up to meet Gajeel and Lily. He just had to remember the way in the dark and the fog was not going to help in the slightest.

* * *

 _"Mumma?"_

 _"Can you teach me this – – ?"_

 _"Do you think uncle Lily will help us?"_

 _"He hit me!"_

 _"Can I get piercings too?"_

 _"No way! You are amazing papa!"_

 _"Why are you crying?"_

 _"Don't cry... We didn't mean to upset you..."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"We'll be there soon mumma."_

 _"We can't wait to meet you."_

* * *

Levy rubbed her eyes in the dark bedroom only a single strand of light fell into the room from the curtains, the sliver of light cascaded over the bed near her feet. _What time was it? Must be at least late morning if not early afternoon... What was that dream...? Was it really a dream? It felt so real..._

 _Who were those two shadows in her dreams? What on Earthland were they talking about?_

She couldn't see any discernible shape about either of them only that they were black and blue hovering before her white body. Even the voices sounded so very alien like, otherworldly.

Levy tentatively touched her stomach, wishing something lay within. She had managed to unravel several small mystery's that surrounded the ancient spell of Dragon Slaying and how it mixed with human biology, but that's as far as she had got. She needed to speak to Wendy once more, she needed to confirm her recent findings and see if the young dragon slayer had any idea on how to potentially help. Until that was settled she didn't have any interest in participating in S-Class event, only to find out if it was at all possible. Only then could she focus on going forward or not, until them she had no time for rest, if it was out of her reach she needed to know now. Not later.

* * *

 **The morning after Levy and Wendy's conversation, Pool side.**

Walking up the secret forest path towards a large hollowed out tree Porlyusica stood busily beating a rug with a carpet beater, the dust flowing into the forest away from the home. Each hit made Levy jump with the force.

" _Um..._ Good morning Porlyusica!" Levy peeked her head around the edge of the rug, waving hesitantly before Porlyusica made another swing as if she never even heard or saw Levy right before her.

"Eeek!"

The bluenette stumbled backwards as a large cloud of dust covered her. Coughing she let out an audible sigh. An amused smirk sat on the elderly woman's face. "The little one told me that you'd come and bother me..."

She sighed loudly in annoyance, "Do you know how much I hate you humans coming to visit me? Isn't it enough that I heal you all?"

Levy let out a weak smile as she moved to cover the ground between the pair of them, "I know you've helped me throughout my life... But there has to be some way..."

The pinkette nodded knowingly. "Yes. I know of a way, but it is a very difficult spell to even master."

"So then..."

"Yes. I cannot help you with the spell, however Wendy is very familiar with the information since she has been focusing on it recently, I do not know why she is interested in it, nor do I care, but it takes the burden away from me so I am willing to help the child." Porlyusica turned and began walking into her home, leaving the carpet beater leaning against the tree happily.

"Come, The only thing I can offer you is inside." She walked inside and slammed the door in front of Levy's face, almost making her face plant it.

Letting out a small cry as her sandalled foot had hit the edge of the door, reopening it and stepping inside the small bed invited her to sit upon it as the woman busied herself in her store room.

"Here. This should offer you assistance." Porlyusica held an old dusty book for Levy to take hold of.

Taking the book into her arms, she pulled it into an embrace, "Thank you... This will be the second thing that I will be unable to repay you with."

The woman always made Levy feel as if she was her mother, or at least a grandmother, as did Master Makarov made her feel that he was her grandfather, she could never repay the unconditional love they both supplied to the guild, even in their bizarre ways they both loved each member unconditionally.

Sniffing from the tears that fell upon her arms she pulled the book to look at the front, before blushing at the inscription she easily translated in her head,

"Wa-ait!" She squeaked.

"Time's up! I don't have any more time for you. I do have other things to attend to you know! Now get out! Your stench is filling up my house! Out!" She grabbed her trusty broom and proceeded to chase Levy out of the house and part way down the hidden path that lead back to Magnolia.

* * *

 **Present**

"So yah actually managed to make it here on time huh... I'm actually kinda disappointed. I wanted to tell everyone just how lazy you are!" Gajeel smirked as he watched Droy stagger up the small incline to the fork in the road, if he could crawl he would be.

"Just... You... Wait... And... See..." He breathed breathlessly, readjusting his travel bag on his back, He had learnt that anything to do with Gajeel you needed to go light or without. None of this over the top packing any more. Although he did miss having a swanky tent and blanket along with the large mini portable kitchen set.

"Gajeel, go easy on him." Lily threatened still perched on his shoulder, his tail tightened against his neck hoping that he was going to heed his words.

"Never. He gotta get strong and being easy ain't gonna work Lil'."

Sighing Lily folded his arms, resting against Gajeel's comfortable head and black mane watching Droy stand before the pair, despite being heavily out of breath the determination sitting in his black eyes only made Gajeel's need to push him hard increase.

"Let's get goin' we gotta reach the site before day break." Gajeel turned and walked up straight up from the fork heading deep into the woods towards Lily and Gajeel's personal training ground.

"Careful, Natsu has left some unusual training equipment around, some of its ready to be set off so follow Gajeel's foot steps and you should be alright."

Lily turned and smiled at Droy nodding silently, still unable to fathom just how far they were going to go, and for how long he'd be gone for, Jet had no idea that he'd be out training so what if he came looking for him?

Casting the thought to one side he carefully followed Gajeel's quick steps, he moved as if a shadow, barely making a sound as he stood on twigs and kicked loose rocks in the forest. Even the creatures seemed to be unfazed by his very presence. Droy made following the man clunky and ungraceful but he was successful in passing the large terrain of Natsu's death traps he called equipment.

 **==[o0o]==**


	18. A Long Night

**Super short – Sorry but I have a lot of extra work at the minute so my uploads maybe sporadic... I shall try and keep to the Sun & Wed update time slots... (also trying to get over my jetlag, finishing all the stories that updated whilst I was away... and heap ton of overtime that I have to do... Also finishing the new mini story I decided to add on to my large work load... YAY!? )  
**

 **Thank you to the guest reader for saying this makes your day xD**

* * *

 **==[o0o]==**

 **A Long Night**

As the weeks dragged by for some combatants, others were wishing they had longer to train for the S-Class trials. Gajeel, Lily and Droy were busy training up by a waterfall that the Dragon Slayer loved, proud that he had a location hidden from anyone else. Droy's magic was beginning to show greater strength as he battled primarily against Lily, even to the point that he believed he might be able to use his new seeds.

Natsu was busy training with Happy's help, using various dangerous objects and appliances to help boost his athleticism and overall magic abilities.

Wendy and Carla had tagged along with Lisanna , as she currently had no reason to help in Levy's current predicament. Lisanna was bubbling at the thought of training with Wendy, after watching her at the Grand Magic Games and again when she went up against Gajeel, she felt somewhat intimidated that this young girl was remarkably powerful yet so timid, however she had a secret weapon no-one currently knew about for Tenrou. She was so excited she was bursting at the seams, so much so that if one mentioned the secret accidentally she felt it might all come out in one big burst.

Gray had his nose put out of joint when he spoke to Loke in regards to teaming up again, only to find him declining almost instantly. When pressing him on the subject he merely stated he had another person in mind, and that he, Gray, should think about the woman in his life who could help him the most. Juvia. And so Juvia took Gray towards an old training ground she had used in her Phantom Lord days, a wondrous underwater cave. The perfect training ground for him and Juvia.

* * *

In the hillside one individual was busy training, pushing their magic power up even further with the help of close friends. Day after day the routine was the same, wake up, meditate for several hours, eat, meditate further and finally a battle against a random opponent before throwing their tired body onto the hard mattress that no longer felt comfortable, more than something to keep the cold ground from reaching their body. Time seemed to vanish as the individual in question stared up into the night sky, the twinkling lights filling their body up with comforting thoughts.

Sighing loudly as Lucy fell backwards onto the makeshift bed she rolled onto her side, gazing down at the overview of the valley below.

Before she left on her own she felt lost, unsure who could partner up with her. Cana had left shortly after the contest discovering that Gildarts happened to be in the local area. _Local area apparently meant within a hundred miles to the Crash mage._

She even considered training with Levy, unfortunately she couldn't drag the poor Script Mage away from her library. Sighing loudly she rolled onto the other side where her bag lay. Sitting onto her backside, she pulled her bag onto her lap, rummaging through it looking for something that would help her pass the time of that late evening. All of her celestial spirits had wished her good night, ready to greet her in the morning.

"Ah ha!" The blonde grinned to herself, holding the communications lacrima in her hand. The smaller compact size Warren had created and distributed had become undoubtedly more comfortable to lug around.

Waiting patiently Lucy waited, and she waited. Waiting for the answer on the other end.

" _C'mon... I know you keep it with you..."_ She mumbled, having placed the lacrima between her legs so she could look down at it, removing the bag and replacing it next to her bed.

" _Oh... What's up Lu-chan?"_ A small voice spoke through the device, still sounding incredibly tired and distracted.

"Levy-chan! Finally! I've been trying to get a hold of you for weeks now!" Lucy clapped her hands together in delight, finally able to speak to the bluenette after two weeks of silence.

" _Weeks? I only saw you just the other day..."_ The sound of papers scratching and rustling became increasingly louder as Levy's extremely tired face appeared before the Celestial Mage.

"Levy... Haven't you slept at all? What would Gajeel sa-"

"-He isn't here, he's gone training, at least _I think he has..._ I have slept thank you, perhaps not as much as needed but I'm too busy... Is there something you needed?" Levy rubbed her sunken eyes as she let out a loud yawn, her tongue curling upwards as she did so.

Lucy chuckled looking at her best friend, "Levy... You need to get some sleep..."

" _I can't Lu-chan... I'm so close... Just a few more days..."_

"Levy. I'm ordering you to go to sleep."

" _Noo..."_ Levy whined as she lay her chin on the table before the lacrima, almost pushing her button nose up against the glass, her large hazel eyes staring at Lucy, like a child pleading to their parent.

"If you don't... Then well, you won't like what'll happen if I discover you haven't been training. I thought you really wanted to become an S-Class mage, _hmm...? Levy..._ " Lucy spoke softly with no hint of irritation in her voice as the Script Mage's face began turning red from emotion that sat bubbling on the surface.

" _Levy... Do you really think it's going to work?"_ Lucy picked up the lacrima and held it directly in front of her face, staring straight into Levy's hazy eyes, searching them to find an answer.

The bluenette drew out a long breath, pulling away from the screen as she lent on the back of the chair, staring up at the ceiling.

"For the first time in my life Lucy..." Levy's eyes couldn't focus on a spot, the emotion wishing to burst out was beginning to take its toll on her.

"For the first time, I have no idea if this plan will work. _I... I can't even guarantee that it'll help in anyway. I- I Don't know what to think any more Lu-chan.."_ Levy's eyes began filling up with hot tears as she wiped them away from her cheeks.

 _"I look at all of these books and everything I've collated with Wendy... But nothing seems to fit with the ritual... it's almost as if it's a taboo..."_ She sighed, sniffing away the bubbling mucus that sat edging it's way out of her small nostrils.

" _We could be arrested Lu-chan... Just for even researching this! it's absurd... The practice exists already in Earthland... it's just... Not in this particular method..."_

Lucy sat listening to her friend, listening with all the information she had gathered and still yet to find out.

" _Lu-chan... If we do this, we only have one chance... The magic will be felt by the council I'm sure of it... We've have to find a way to mask the magic... If that's even possible..."_

"Wait, magic? What you have to do is based around magic? But... I thought all you had to do was drink a couple of gross drinks and keep healthy! Are you telling me there is magic that can... that you know... can create...?"

Levy blinked in confusion, "how else could it happen...? I can't carry it naturally... It has to be other means... That's why it's taboo..."

Lucy rubbed her head, trying to understand everything Levy had said, "Can you at least wait until I'm back to sit with you and understand this?"

Levy shifted in her seat, blowing her nose, the sound created was miniscule, almost of a small hamster. "Um.. Well... Wendy said we only have a short amount of time in which to perform it... According to the ancient books they foretell that during a Lunar Tetrad is the only time that the magic can be performed, and well, the next one is scheduled sometime in the next few weeks..."

Lucy sat thinking for a moment, trying to recall her knowledge on astronomy, calculating in her head, "So... It's whilst we are on Tenrou?"

Levy nodded her head weakly at the answer, "Yes... it's the only chance we have, but... I haven't even spoken to Gajeel about it.. Let alone find time to speak to Lily alone, someone is always within earshot..."

Lucy giggled, "Yes... I guess it's difficult to keep something from Dragon Slayers huh... When I wanted to surprise Natsu at his house he completely ruined it! " She laughed as Levy listened with a soft smile on her lips as her eyelids began falling down, Lucy's wonderful stories always sent Levy flying off into her wild dreams.

"And then he thought it would be funny to throw me into the air!" Lucy laughed loudly, her sides hurt from the training, looking at the sleeping Levy in the lacrima screen she smiled, stroking the edge of the glass imagining it was her best friends head, sending her loving thoughts.

" _Goodnight Levy... Please sleep well... I miss you, but I'll see you before we go. Please train some, OK? I want to have a fair fight if we go up against each other..."_ Lucy kissed where Levy's forehead sat against the glass, the soft hum of her breaths as she slept on the desk top.

Closing the connection Lucy placed the ball into her backpack and lent back onto the mattress, her eyes scattering over the constellations.

" _Goodnight Natsu."_ She smiled as she rolled over and curled up into a small ball with a large smile on her face. _"Goodnight everyone... Lets show each other how strong we've become..."_ She mumbled as she too drifted off into her own make believe world of love and fate.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: Thanks so much for reading this short chapter, sorry again!  
But I have limited time to write and edit...**

 **I hope you are enjoying it  
and thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows! Means a lot!**


	19. First Steps

**AN: I'm very sorry but I've had some major personal issues and was hospitalised for a small part... I have tried to keep up unfortunately time past and I had to return to work and make up my remaining hours ;( - I'm going to try and become more productive again but obviously it's Christmas soon! BTW the newest chapters... I can't even... And Rhodonite...? Ahh! Just a short one to ease myself back into it...**

* * *

 **==[o0o]==**

 **First Steps**

* * *

Levy snapped open her eyes.

She had overslept. She had an appointment to keep and the last thing she wanted was to be late.

 _Well, it was hard to say that she had overslept as the poor Script mage had spent so little time sleeping, and what time she found time was not of her own accord, purely her brain shutting down from lack of time off. Whilst she slept her mind was lacking silence and peace, her dreams swam with unusual images the more she delved into the magic and had become practicing the basic steps. It was if her mind was slowly wanting to develop but that was impossible due to lack of external partners._

Looking around the room she had managed to navigate her way out of her library and into the living room, having only made it to the large leather sofa. How she loved the deep cushions that always smelt of her husbands wondrous metallic and spicy scent.

Her heart ached slightly as she inhaled deeply, looking around the room as her eyes began to mist, she missed him bitterly but pulling a fist up to her chest she knew that she had the answer finally. However the next few steps were the most complicated, and the nagging thought sat at the back of her head.

 _Would he truly approve?_

Perhaps a conversation with a particular Dragon Slayer and Exceed could ease the worrying tension that built up in the script mages head.

Standing her small body up from the sofa, using the arm as support she ran a hand through her greasy hair, pulling it out in disgust she groaned. No way in Earthland could she visit the guild looking like a bag of old luggage.

The sound of slapping bare feet along the wooden floorboards echoed in the house as she made her way to the bedroom to shower and change for her weekly _"Show your face"_ visit.

* * *

She sighed as the hot water cascaded down her body, the steam filling up the small bathroom as she allowed the water to lightly burn against her neck and shoulder blades, running over her emblem on her scapula.

Enjoying the sweet smelling vanilla and strawberry shampoo as she rubbed it into her scalp her mind began to wonder. The idea that this time the following year she could be a mother was both a terrifying yet exciting new adventure that could potentially unfold before her in less than two weeks time.

" _Mumma?"_

" _Where are you?"_

" _Its dark..."_

Levy's heart skipped a beat.

 _Had she misheard it? Was it all in her head? Perhaps replaying the dreams she had begun having non-stop?_

How she wished she could share them with someone, shaking her head she squeezed the remnants of the water from the ends of her hair before turning off the shower head. Reaching a blind hand out into the bathroom to grab the towel her hand touched something small and delicate, _a hand?_

Squeaking in fright she ripped open the curtain only to see her newest headband sitting on top of the towel, ready for her to wear.

 _"Get a grip Levy..."_

As she begun wrapping her body up in the towel she couldn't help but take a sneak peak at her body before the mirror she had asked Gajeel to install as she was much too short to look into the already set frame and refused from using a step stool or using Gajeel's arm as a chair.

Casting the towel onto the bathroom counter she looked at her naked body before her. Still glistening from water.

Frowning she looked at the lack of anything. Turning to one side she looked at her side profile, she blushed as her eyes drew around her figure, she had to agree with Gajeel, she did have a decent behind. She could never fault that. She always agreed that everything above her breasts and beneath were perfect for her. She giggled as she looked at her breasts.

"Maybe..." She mused as she inspected each breast in her hand, feeling the weight against the palm of her hand before removing both hands and standing to face her naked body once more.

A soft sigh left her lips as she grabbed the towel and begun wrapping her azure hair up into the soft white folds of the cotton and leaving the bathroom nude.

It felt nice to leave naked every once in awhile and not have to worry about being pounced on the minute she _entered_ the bathroom.

Grabbing a pair of ankle black boots and black thigh length tights, Levy scowered the room for her beige shorts and a top. Finding a tight fitting black strap top with white frills along the base she slid on the shorts, only to find them partially too loose. Spying a lone belt underneath the bed she grabbed the diamond pattern and pulled it through the belt loops on her shorts.

Smiling to herself she grabbed her matching dislocated sleeves with frills on the upper parts in a glorious orange, tying up her hair with her new orange head band Levy grabbed her satchel and what books she could carry and began her walk to the guild hall.

* * *

Opening the door into the large hall the azure haired script mage's heart sank at the lack of people before rising as she turned around to come face to face with a familiar face.

"Freed!" Levy exclaimed happily.

"Good morning Levy, I haven't seen you for some time. Have you been training for this years S-Class Trials?" Freed tilted his head as he looked down at the bag and books in her arms. His eyes glanced up and over to a table upstairs that was currently vacant. Usually the table was busy with Ever Bickslow and occasionally Laxus however due to the current events both were missing.

"Oh... Um. Not yet! I don't have a partner but I was hoping to begin today! Master had set up a meeting for me today since I've been so wrapped up in research!" Levy's eyes lit up as she began talking about her research, cautiously avoiding the true intentions of the research.

"Ah I see, sounds as if you've had your hands full. I believe that I will be your partner as Master Makarov has been aware of your current predicament so he has asked me to assist you. Would that be acceptable to you?" Freed smiled softly as he watched the blue haired girls face drop before lighting up.

"I'd love that thank you!" Levy clapped her hands in excitement before grabbing his red sleeve and dragging him across the hall to sit down and begin their very late preparation for Tenrou.

* * *

In the port of Hargeon the sun sat high in the sky as the warm waters lapped against the sail ship Master Makarov had pulled out from the storage buildings to the east of the docks, ensuring the wood would survive any storms or ill weather that may threaten the treated wood on the ancient ship.

Standing at the helm stood a small man, his bushy moustache barely fluttered in the light breeze as his aged eyes scanned the shore line for the large group of youngsters who were slowly beginning to appear one group at a time.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: hopefully this chapter was worth the stupid wait... If I've missed anything I'm very sorry if you let me know ill try and rectify it in later chapters... Thank you thank you for the patience - have a great day!**


	20. Partnerships

**AN: My desk fell apart whilst writing this...  
So... After two days of bad luck I kinda want this chapter to be over,  
despite really enjoying writing it!**

 **ENJOY :3**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

 **==[o0o]==**

 **Partnerships**

* * *

 **The Cave**

"Juvia..."

Gray dropped his beige backpack onto the floor with a wet slap as he stood mesmerised by the crystals that hugged the ceiling, glistening against the sun that peaked up through the water behind him.

The cavern he stood in was immense.

Stretching as far back as the eye could make out in the dark, the carven seemed to go for miles almost. When in actuality it was merely the size of several large football pitches.

Along the ceiling and occasionally falling onto the sides of the rocky walls small clusters of naturally occurring pale blue crystals littered the open spaces, giving the impression of self illumination. When in existence the light source was from the only entrance and exit, the underwater passage that allowed sunlight to stream in and become caught in the glittering crystals.

"Gray-sama... Juvia hopped you'd approve... She used to use it a long time ago..." The tall bluenette stood bashfully by the edge of the waters edge, her purple dotted bikini hugging her hips and bust comfortably as her foot twirled in the soft ground.

"Juvia..." Gray was lost for words, his eyes skimmed over the cave before turning around and facing the water mage.

"Gray-sama doesn't like it?" Her eyes sparkled, like the crystals as she met his gaze, she was terrified that he would hate it, that he'd say something horrible to ruin her most beloved personal spot. That no-one else had ever stepped foot into.

Without a word the Ice-make mage walked over towards the bluenette, grabbing her waist with his left and took the back of her head into his right hand. Pulling her body close to his own bare chested form.

In a heartbeat he crushed his lips down onto her cool lips, she melted into his arms, _almost literally._

He felt the way her body moved against his as she followed his neat kiss, moving her hands Juvia glided her fingers through his short raven locks, enjoying the closeness of his cool body as he pressed ever closer to her.

Parting her lips slightly she felt his cold entrance slide over her tongue, swirling with her own as their tongues danced in perfect synchronisation.

Skimming her hands over his broad shoulders she tiled her head as Gray broke out of the kiss. Refusing to let go of her body as he lightly kissed her exposed neckline. Gently nipping along her collarbone, listening to her breaths shorten.

"G-Gray-sama... We must... Begin... Training..." She managed to utter before the overwhelming desire to feel his lips against her own won against her better judgement.

Giving a small chuckle Gray nodded as he released the Water mage, watching her stagger slightly from the kiss.

"Let's get started then, shall we?"

He held a hand to his hip as he brought his fist forwards, eager to train with the woman standing in front of him, completely unsure of what had just happened and what was about to happen. Touching her swollen lips with the tips of her fingers Juvia looked at Gray before nodding with excited determination.

* * *

 **The River**

"You need to focus more, you cannot just stand there and hope for a better result." Carla held her white paws firmly across her chest as she looked across the camp fire to the young Dragon Slayer.

Wendy nodded in response. "I'm sorry Carla, I will try harder. Its just unfortunately I wish to help Levy and Gajeel however, with everything that has happened it feels as if it is bad timing..."

The young girl trailed her finger over the rim of her mug, staring down at the hot chocolate that was slowly being drunk.

With a deep motherly sigh Carla released her grip of her arms and lay them across her lap.

"Wendy... Whilst I admire you greatly for what you are trying to achieve... Your conversation with Gajeel never went very well... Thankfully Lily was at hand to help defuse the situation."

"I know."

Wendy felt her face drop listening to the words slowly leaving her friends mouth, wishing the _conversation_ with Gajeel went better. "But Levy has already succeeded in part of the magic already... We cannot go backwards Carla..."

The small bluenette looked determined at her best friend, "I know Gajeel will understand, perhaps in time... But in my heart its all for good. If I can help them... I know I've achieved something."

Tilting her furry head to one side the exceed allowed a smile to escape her lips.

" _You are growing too fast..."_

Wendy's face softened hearing the words spoken, "We need to sleep Carla... We have so little time left to ... train..." she yawned as she neared the end of her sentence, placing her hand against her mouth, closing her eyes as the yawn carried on, allowing a small noise to emanate from her throat.

The following morning Wendy looked around the small camp her and Carla shared. Stretching her arms and legs the bluenette pulled her aching body up from the ground.

Yawning once more she waded over towards the nearby river she had been training in. The rushing water would sweep anyone off their feet, and it was the perfect place to strengthen the Dragon Slayers muscles as she fought against the raging torrent.

In her mind she kept thinking about how she needed to become stronger, and the way she had devised was to reach the distant waterfall.

Each day she had missed, yet she refused to move closer, she was going to hit it no matter how far away she was. _What would moving closer achieve?_

Fighting against the current Wendy managed to reach her small rock platform in the riverbed, enabling her waist to stand above the rushing waterline.

Standing as still as possible the Slayer brought in a deep breath, holding the air current in her lungs, allowing the particles to flow around her body before taking a step back reinforcing her position as she let out a deep breath.

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!"

She flung her head backwards before stepping forwards into the breath, the swirling blue and white breath glittered over the raging waters, causing them to part as it roared above, the speed of the breath raced ever forwards towards the distant waterfall, the sound of a crack could be heard as Wendy's breath managed to land its first hit since she began the simple training.

* * *

 **The Forest**

"Lets get going Happy!"

"Aye Sir!"

The sound of rocks, branches, roots snapping, tearing and splintering apart sounded in the once quiet forest of Magnolia, the animals that once lived there had vacated and moved further away hoping they wouldn't have to deal with the mad Fire Dragon Slayer and his uncouth way of training.

"Happy! Do I really need to fend off these washing machines?!"

"Aye! Who knows what'll be thrown at you!"

Shrugging his shoulders Natsu reeled his arm back and effortlessly punched the appliances to smithereens, sending metal raining down in the direction of Gajeel's house.

"Oh... I don't think Gajeel's going to like that..."

Happy held a paw to his eye as he looked over the tree line watching the metal shards rain over the house of the Redfox's currently vacant home, his wings flapping happily against the warm breeze.

"He's gonna think he's won the lottery Happy! Metalhead won't care! Haha!"

Natsu looked upwards with glee as he held his hands on his hips, he chuckled happily before running further into the woods to face another one of Happy's bizarre contraptions.

As Natsu ran onwards, something made him come to a complete stop. Surveying his surroundings he noticed some irregularity in the trees and the undergrowth. Sniffing around nothing came to his attention that seemed out of place. Narrowing his black eyes Natsu looked hard around the forest trying to identify what caused him to stop him in his tracks.

Before he knew it a large tree collapsed behind him, the landing zone was where the cherry blossomed man stood. Whirling around on the spot Natsu's eyes widened as he saw the gigantic tree trunk heading straight for him.

Growling deeply Natsu pulled his right arm backwards, his fist and lower arm alight with roaring yellow and orange flames. His fist made contact with the wood, chipping only a fraction of the wood as it still threatened to crush his body. Pulling his left hand backwards into a fist he roared loudly as he began punching the trunk with all his might.

 _ **Left Right  
**_

 _ **Left Right**_

Each punch landing squarely in the spot he had just made contact with just a fraction of a second before. Again and again his fists hurled upwards into the forever falling trunk as he yelled ferociously.

With a deafening crack the tree began snapping apart, sending enormous splinters into the air, as Natsu's right fist finished in the air, still burning brightly he watched as the wood began falling around him, the large pieces still above his head.

Taking a deep breath inwards Natsu filled his belly with molten fire, reining his arms to his sides he harnessed the power that lay in his stomach,

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

The jet of fire spewed out of his open mouth, igniting the remaining tree that rained above him, leaving nothing but ash as they floated down into the now open forest canopy.

* * *

 **The Mountain**

The sound of metal clanking and crashing echoed over the mountain range, over and over the sound never ceased.

"Gehe, Do you really think you could best me with that poor swordsman ship?"

"Shut up! You know there's nothin' wrong. Lets go again!"

Lily angled his Musica sword horizontally, his shoulders flat as he lent into the large sword before him. Poised to strike as he watched Gajeel calculate his new set of attacks.

"If you keep standing there, you'll never beat me!" Lily taunted the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Tsk. Just you watch." Spitting blood out of his mouth Gajeel inwardly growled at his partner's lucky punch.

Flicking his right wrist and lower arm outwards Gajeel's hand transformed into a large non-rotating Iron sword, glimmering as the light reflected off the smooth metal. It was similar in shape to his Iron Dragon's Sword aside from the spikes that protruded out, and instead was perfectly smooth shaped diamond pointed end.

Holding his studded gloved hand on the top ridge of the sword Gajeel lent into his metallic sword, imitating Lily.

Matching his stance and amused smirk.

Yelling loudly Gajeel launched himself towards Pantherlily, his sworded arm still horizontal as he neared the Exceed, running like it was a lance in his hands. Lily followed suit launching himself also, grinning wildly as Gajeel thundered towards him.

In a mocking motion the raven haired man lifted his arm upwards imitating a downwards plunge of the sword.

In one swift movement Gajeel dropped his body down onto the floor and sideswiped the ex Royal Captain onto the dusty ground as his sword teasingly missed Lily's face. He brought his own sword Musica upwards to protect his furry face from harm as the metal swords clashed, sending sparks flying.

Gajeel's sword ground against Musica as Lily struggled to push upwards and away from his body.

Managing to find his footing Lily kept pushing upwards as he lifted up off one knee onto both of his feet, staring at the wild laughing man before him.

" _Gi hihi"_

With their swords locked against one another the Iron Dragon Slayer grinned as his sword began shift form rapidly,

"Iron Dragon's Club!"

Gajeel's once horizontal arm that lay across his body now shot forwards as the metal club hurtled towards Pantherlily's face. Holding the sword to his muzzled face Lily felt the loud clang of the metal on metal as it rang in his ears, switching his left hand into a club Gajeel reeled backwards and landed a hit to the side of Lily's face sending the Exceed across the rocky training ground.

"Gi hi, what was that yah were sayin' just now?!"

* * *

 **The Plantation**

Droy breathed heavily as he tried to focus on the orange blur that continuously attacked him from all sides in the large corn field.

Casting several holder plant seeds he used them to protect himself, as he had done previously in the arena. As fast as the leaves grew around his body, the faster they began to rip apart.

"Knuckle plant!"

Throwing the seeds beneath his feet, Droy felt his body become launched into the air as the rapid punched vines shot upwards. His body was already beaten and torn from the exercises Jet and Droy had devised.

Grinning as he hung in the air momentarily he watched Jet look around in confusion before noticing his friend in the air.

As Droy fell with a thud onto the ground Jet walked forwards, reaching his hand outwards to take Droy's into his own, offering assistance to stand. As his hand neared Droy's a thin green vine began ensnaring Jet, curling around his body, drawing tight as it wrapped itself up, holding Jet in place.

"Oi! Let me go!"

"Haha, you need to train just as much as me Jet!"

The orange haired man wiggled in the spot, unable to move a limb.

"Droy! Don't leave me here!"

Shouting loudly Jet inwardly sulked as the large mage slowly hobbled off towards the nearby camp.

"You know you can break free easily, just do it." Droy smirked as he sat himself down, looking at the camp fire that once was, now only embers remained. Throwing several logs and sticks onto the embers with care the plant mage rolled his neck.

"You're only sulking because of how Levy left." Droy spoke matter-of-factly, looking across to Jet, staring straight into his eyes.

"I only wanted to help the both of you!" The speed mage wanted to fold his arms, or at least sit down but that was currently impossible as the vines happily hugged his thin frame. "And besides... She made it clear that she wanted to go with _him_."

"Huh?"

Droy carefully dropped a small portable kettle that Jet had brought with them on top of the grated metal stand that stood above the fireplace, dropping several particularly green leaves into the lid as it boiled.

" _What are you talking about?_ Levy didn't have anyone else to team up with, they were either away or part of the trials, you know that."

"He is just using her to become S-Class" Jet sneered as he tried pushing his arms outwards. Feeling several vines loosen he continued, "He never made it _last time_ so he is going to go all out this time around."

Droy sighed loudly before allowing the vines to dissipate, "Come and sit down... You're thinking far too much... Especially since you just said that he's _'going to go all out' –_ that's kind of the point of these trials Jet!" He chuckled as Jet rubbed his body, looking at the bruises beginning to appear across his white skin.

"Here, drink this." Droy offered a cup of warm tea to the speed mage, "I grew the leaves especially for healing against my plants, your bruises should begin to disappear by the time morning comes."

Taking a healthy swig Jet nodded in thanks before sitting opposite Droy hunched over.

"So what now?"

Droy looked up, meeting Jet, "Now we sleep and tomorrow. We train even harder, we focus even harder and fight even stronger."

"Yeah." Jet grinned his crooked grin as he raised his mug in approval before downing the hot liquid in a toast.

* * *

 **The Lake**

"Can we take a break please..." The blonde mage lent on her knee's as she attempted to catch her breath. Her sandaled feet sunk into the white sand against the calm lake as she took deep breaths, focusing on her breathing.

"You need to focus on your energy, your footwork especially. You keep leaping blindly across the battle field."

"Uggh..." Lucy groaned loudly as she stood upright, _"I hope Levy is having a better time than me..."_

"You don't have time to think like that, you need to -" as the orange haired man stood before her, he swung his arm forwards, his fist itching to make contact with her body.

"-Focus!"

Lucy lifted her arm to protect her face from the powerful blow that was about to happen. She beamed as he stared at her, in shock and pride.

Pulling his fist away Loke readjusted his glasses, smirking he looked at the large black bruise that had begun forming on Lucy's forearm.

"Land a hit on me-" Loke spoke, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he watched the Celestial Mage scream in shock at the bruising.

"Easy!" She spoke as she heard the words spoken from Loke's mouth, snapping out from the pain.

"-Without spirits" he finished with a fanged broad smile.

" _Oh._ " Lucy hung her arms forwards almost giving up instantly at the thought of her own physical fitness.

"I've already defeated my other spirits... Surely that's enough Loke. If we strategize once we arrive on the island we still have a good chance of winning."

Shaking his head Loke stood firm as his hands remained in his pockets. "Come at me Lucy."

Goading Lucy into fighting him once again, Loke remained in his spot as Lucy's sandaled feet ran towards him, her blonde pigtails happily trailing behind her as Lucy lifted her leg to kick Loke, only to be met with little resistance. As he pushed her foot backwards.

Becoming irritated Lucy continued to try and land an attack on him.

"Lucy, you must become strong with your body as well as working with us, we can only do so much to help you."

The celestial mage focused as she swung an arm to only be met with Loke's palm.

"You need to be calm, and act swift. You are part of Fairy Tail, whether you are alone or part of a team. Except-"

Loke punched Lucy in the stomach as she curled over whimpering slightly from the shock, as he pulled his arm away Lucy grabbed hold of his wrist, lifting up her knee quickly Lucy pulled Loke's face down meeting her knee.

"You are never alone Lucy. We are always here to protect you..." Loke croaked through the blood that begun to pour down his face.

"Again Lucy. Never stop, we are going to make you an S-Class, we will be there every step of the way." Loke spoke as he wiped away the blood from his face, regaining his composure, grinning at Lucy's determination and increased strength.

"Mhm!" Lucy beamed.

* * *

 **The Meadow**

Laying down in a distant field filled with lush grass and delicate flowers, two bodies dosed in the warm afternoon sun, one mumbled slightly as she rose, rubbing her eyes she quickly came to the realisation that she had overslept that day.

"Gah! I can't believe I've only just woken up!" Shoving the other body next to her, he groaned in annoyance, mumbling something garbled.

"Bickslow, I can't believe you let me oversleep!"

"Yeah..." he mumbled, before removing his hands from behind his head and repositioned them under his face for added protection from the hard ground as he continued sleeping. His helmet sat in a neat pile beside him, the purple flourish fluttering slowly.

Pappa, Pippi, Peppe, Poppo and Puppu all chimed in as they tussled next to each other, _"Yeah!"_

Lisanna's face soured as she listened to his babies getting excited, a small frown sat on her lips as she watched the Seith mage snoozing as his dolls nested around his head, moving every now and then as if to stretch.

The Takeover mage's frown mysteriously vanished, looking as if it had never been there in the first place, instead her lips turned into an impish smile as she dangerously dangled her fingers over his face. Clamping his nose shut the white haired girl snickered as he made loud snorts trying to breathe.

Holding her sides at the sounds he made, she laughed as he sat upright, hands on his crossed legs scowling at the girl before him now rolling on the ground laughing. Replaying the sound of a pig trying to snuffle out a truffle in her head.

"Yeah yeah, let it all out..." He grumbled, folding his arms across his black shirt and short mantle.

" _Yeah yeah!"_ Puppu started,

 _"Let it all out!"_ Pippi and Peppe added.

 _"All out!"_ Pappa and Poppo joined in, all five flying around Bickslow's head, occasionally going near Lisanna's face before quickly returning to their father.

Turning his head to one side Bickslow pouted for a moment at the embarrassment of making a farm yard noise, casting one red eye back towards his partner he smirked before laughing, sticking out his tattooed tongue, joining in as the small group laughed together.

After much deliberation Lisanna and Bickslow agreed to continue on with their training and form a truce, no more childish antics between them _. Or at least until the training was over. Tenrou was a whole over kettle of fish apparently._

* * *

 **The Village**

"Levy do you honestly believe that this is the right path?" Freed leaned over the desk that bluenette currently occupied in a small tent the pair were sharing in the middle of nowhere. _But conveniently located close to a town with a library in case Levy's vast collection of books she brought alone weren't enough._

"Mhm, I haven't heard from Wendy but there is no going back now." Levy closed the book she was currently reading and looked directly into Freed's eyes.

"But what of Jet?"

"What of it? If he couldn't understand the importance of this then he must learn the hard way, I don't mean to be mean... Its just... There is no way he could help me once we reach the island."

Sighing Freed pulled up a seat and sat opposite Levy, "Very well, then shall we focus on addition script magic for yourself?"

"Yes, I'm concerned about what we might face... I have no idea if we'll have to face the same trials as before..." Levy thought back to the previous trial, she put a hand up to her mouth as she remembered how she and Gajeel went via the safe route and gave a sigh as she never had to face others and thus was put at a bit of a disadvantage.

Almost mind reading Levy's reactions Freed interjected her train of thoughts. "Myself and Bickslow waited inside the cave, we couldn't leave the way we entered as it was barred, and our exit was barricaded by a large metal magical gate. It only removed once the girls had defeated us both. _IF_ we have this for our first test then we must ensure we arrive first. Once there I can prepare runes whilst you calculate who we might possibly face. I believe our best chances would be most aside from Lucy and Lisanna."

Levy nodded as she listened, "We unfortunately don't know who most of our opponent partners are, I've made a list of the ones we could possibly go up against, but since I haven't visited the guild in a while I've made a few guesses based off the last trip."

Unfurling a parchment Levy passed it over the small table for Freed to look over, he nodded knowingly as he agreed with some of Levy's guesses.

"Yes I believe these are fairly accurate, unfortunately we may have to work on our feet."

Written on the parchment sat.

 _Gajeel with Pantherlily_

 _Droy with Jet_

 _Lisanna with Elfman_

 _Lucy with Cana_

 _Wendy with Carla_

 _Gray with Loke_

 _Natsu with Happy_

* * *

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: Next chapter will be up after Christmas as work is mega busy, THANK YOU to everyone who returned to my story and for the new people! I tried to make it up to you all with this chapter! Nice and juicy!**

 **Please understand this structure of a chapter isn't something I want to make a habit of, however it may come in use later on in the story... That is if you guys like it? (I tried to make it as clear as possible! D: )**

 **1 more thing... If you know of any good Gale stories recently that are NOT 1st POV could you let me know? I've just can't find any new ones :(**


	21. The Starting Gates - Part 1

**AN: Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year**

 **Thank you to my return followers and to those of you who are new, thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following!**

* * *

 **==[o0o]==**

 **The Starting Gates Part 1**

* * *

The waters lapped lazily against the old wood of the ship as it floated in the port of Hargeon, the warm breeze caused the large sails to flap in the wind, the metal rings holding the large white sheets in place, making light metallic ringing sounds as they resonated off the mast. The large Fairy Tail emblem rustled on the main sail against the blue background of the sky and the seawall as an old man stood on the stern deck's divider. He hummed to himself as the seagulls squawked and cawed as they flew overhead, occasionally dive bombing the water to catch the fish that hungrily swum around the surface, hoping to catch the cast off's from the sailors that had returned from the early morning catch.

The train station that sat in the heart of Hargeon was unusually busy at this time of the year, causing several delays along the rest of the lines. Mainly due to the increase of Fairy Tail guild activity as the members began arriving at Hargeon in preparations for their S-Class trials.

Sitting uncomfortably in one of the trains cabins sat Natsu and Happy. The cherry blossomed man hung his head in-between his knees, as he fought off the urge to vomit all over his sandals. Happy amused himself as he watched the scenery pass by, catching a glimpse of two more Fairy Tail members waiting at the next station, waiting to board.

The little blue exceed pulled himself up off the seat and stood on the back of Natsu. His small paws on the short window ledge as he pressed his face against the glass trying to get a better look at the two who had stepped onto the train from the platform, his tail flicked as he began to get excited and nervous all in one. The Natsu beneath him simply groaned from having the exceed on his back, but gave no resistance as he stood on him.

Happy lost sight of the pair until a small knock on the cabin window alerted him to the pair standing before him and the ill Dragon Slayer. Happy slid down the side of Natsu's arm onto the red velvet seating bench, his face lit up upon recognition.

"Levy!" Happy exclaimed happily as he bounced to the Script mage along the bench, whilst she slid open the door, he tilted his head as he watched Freed bow with a hand on his heart before him and Natsu.

"Oh... Freed is your partner?" he took a few steps backwards, slightly weary of the man due to their general lack of communication.

Levy beamed, pulling up a fist with a smirk grin on her face before realising Natsu was groaning behind her, drool threatening to land on the ground before him.

"Happy, can we join you? The train is pretty packed... I know we're not really suppose to interfere with each other prior to the trials..." She held her hands behind her back, leaning forwards slightly as she stood on the balls of her toes.

Happy grinned as he straightened his head, his tail swished, occasionally hitting Natsu's hair flicking into his face, making the fire dragon slayer, blow out the wisps of pink hair from his mouth.

 _Just what I need..._

He moaned to himself as the hair kept getting in his way.

"Aye! Natsu here isn't talking much so it'll be nice!" Happy hopped down onto the seat as he smiled up at the pair.

Freed and Levy walked in, with Freed sliding the door closed and placing their bags on the luggage compartment above their seats.

Levy sat with beige shorts and a black tight fitting top that hugged her neckline but cut off around her shoulders. On her head holding back her azure hair she wore an orange bandana with a black metallic dragon fixed closely to the side of her head. Its deep crimson eyes always seemed to follow the individual making eye contact with it. Folding over her bare legs, her black lace up ankle boots looked slightly intimidating to say the least with small metal studs around the top of the ankle, whilst the back had dragon in graving in a swirling pattern.

Happy couldn't take his eyes off the script mage, "Levy... You look like Gajeel..." He giggled, only to be shot a warning look from Freed as he repositioned his rapier next to him, to ease the discomfort as it dug into his hip.

Levy giggled, "I want to mean business I suppose! Plus its easier for me to move like this at the moment." Happy hugged his puffy blue cheeks as he liked Levy's feisty look but looked sad as he turned his attention to the man next to her.

"Aye! Are you not changing your clothes Freed?" Happy wondered, moving his paws on to his lap as the blue tail wrapped around Natsu's wrist. Subconsciously telling the dragon slayer that he was still thinking of him, even whilst speaking.

Freed looked annoyed by the question, "What makes you believe I haven't changed already?"

"Oh... But you are wearing what you always wear..." Happy spoke quietly as he averted his eyes away from the greenette.

Freed pouted as him image was in jeopardy, "I'll have you know that I've changed my entire apparel before we even arrived at the train station, and I shall be changing once we reach our hotel room for the night."

"Oh... Goes Gajeel know that you'll be sharing a room?" Happy quipped.

Levy's face dropped as her eyes widened, realising Gajeel would be upset that she would share a room with another man, who were not Jet or Droy.

Flippantly waving her hand Levy blushed slightly, "Ah-haha! Don't worry Gajeel doesn't mind!"

* * *

Gajeel sneezed as he walked towards Magnolia train station with Pantherlily sitting on his head.

"Someone's talking about you again."

Gajeel mearly responded with a simple grunt.

He wanted to talk to his wife, but he was furious with the woman. How could she hide such an idea to her self and to make the young squirt talk to him instead was infuriating.

"You know, you shouldn't of spoken to Wendy like that." Lily interrupted his train of thought as Gajeel continued to stalk the path through the town.

"You know she is helping Levy still... Don't bite her head off when you see her."

Gajeel let out a deep growl, signalling to Lily to drop his conversation as his mind recapped to his previous meeting with Wendy at the beginning of training.

* * *

 **Several Weeks Previously**

Wendy sniffed the air as best as she could whilst Carla held her partner in the soft gusts of winds. Her blue skirt ruffling in the wind as Carla carried the girl where Wendy told her where to go.

Her brown eyes caught sight of a dust cloud, moving around a plateau, she grinned as she waved and began calling down to Gajeel and Lily.

"Gajeel!~ Lily~!" she held two hands up to either side of her mouth, as she called out.

Both men stopped mid fight, turning to look into the sky as the small bluenette and white exceed began descending their way.

Lily gave a nod to Gajeel as he puffed out of his battle mode into his everyday exceed body, his panda-esk ears twitched as the iron dragon slayer eyed up the young girl who landed softly before him. She ran a few steps towards the large man and exceed at his side.

"What ya doin' out here?" he grunted holding a hand on his hip as he regained his breath. His body looked heavily beaten and bruised, covered in sweat as his eyes narrowed on her form.

"Um..."

Wendy realised that on the flight over she had forgotten that up close Gajeel was pretty scary. His resting stern face was frightening even in the best of lights.

"Its about Levy-sama..." she fumbled with her hands as Carla looked over to Lily, the pair knowingly walked over towards the ledge to look at the scenery below.

The raven haired man's stomach dropped, his face sunk with worry, "What? What's happened to her? Wendy, tell me!" He stepped forward as his hands outstretched with worry, begging for more information.

The last he saw of the woman was in their home barely saying a word or even eating. Had something happened? The many terrifying thoughts racked his mind like no other. It still confused and angered him that these emotions had begun surfacing in him, yet all he wanted to know was if his wife was safe. Was she healthy? Had she over worked herself too much?

The long bluenette took a step back from fright, trying to calm the large man down, "No-nothing... but we need your help... Its... about our magic... and um... mating..."

The man's face distorted into confusion, to sorrow to anger and back to confusion. "Wendy, tell me what is going on? Ya suppose to be trainin' and yer here talkin' about Levy and matin'! If this is some sick _fu-_ damn joke..."

Taking a large breath Wendy looked Gajeel square in the eyes, "I know how to help both you and Levy. With conception..."

Gajeel closed his eyes and rubbed his temple with a free hand, the other wrapped around his torso, hugging his body, the last thing he wanted to hear was this information coming from a young girl. He strangled a vicious growl that desperately wanted to emit from his throat. Had she been runnin' her mouth?

"Wendy-" He started before she cut him off.

"-Levy has agreed with me and she has begun already..."

" _ **WHAT?!"**_

He shot forwards, picking up the young girl by the front of her top, holding her high above the ground, his white fanged snarl in her face as she tried desperately to hold her composure, she looked terrified into his crimson eyes centimetres from her own shimmering orbs.

She could smell his sweat, the metal and the heat of his breath on her face. Scrunching up her nose slightly she wished to whimper from the horror of the man who held her high in the air. She was loosing breath as he held tightly onto her collar. Her thin legs dangling in the air as she used her hands to keep her body up, holding tightly onto Gajeel's wrists.

Pantherlily transformed back into his battle mode as Carla dashed over both about to break up the pair before Wendy held out an arm, wishing for them to halt in their tracks as she stared Gajeel down.

"Gajeel! Please let me explain..."

He grunted angrily in her face, still holding her high in the air.

 **"SPEAK."**

"Levy's body is too weak and damaged to bring a child to term... But I know of a way that she can conceive as naturally as possible however it requires a third person to intervene... Gajeel. With my magic and yours we can enable Levy to have a child."

Gajeel looked confused as he dropped the bluenette from the height, looking dumbfounded at her, the feeling of sickness threatening to wash over his body from the thought of doing anything with the girl before him.

"Levy and you will be the sole genes, whilst my magic will help to create a safe magical environment, and have no interference with the child aside from ensuring that it is safe and healthy. You would create the false protective womb and Levy and myself provide the rest... You only need to pass your magic into her being as she does into you. She has been researching already and is beginning to ensure her mind is ready. It is taboo magic Gajeel... But she wants to do this for y-"

"-Fuck that! Wendy. I cannot believe yah think this is acceptable to even talk about?! And yah came out here just to talk to me..." He let out a guttural growl as he inched closer to the young dragon slayer, her brown eyes widening with fear as his crimson eyes almost glowed demonically.

Pantherlily stepped in front of Wendy holding out his fists ready to repeal Gajeel away from the young girl, his white muzzle tightened as he angrily bared his fangs to warn the Iron Dragon Slayer not to take another step.

"Gajeel! Get a hold of yourself! What would Levy say if she saw you like this!"

"Screw it! Just – Just... **GET LOST WENDY!** And You Lily. I don't wanna see you for awhile."

Gajeel raged as he stormed off away from the trio. Wendy held her fists to her face as she sobbed, trying to stop the tears falling as she watched the man storm off. His black hair stuck to his head in places as he stalked before turning into a run as he headed down the side of the mountain to reach a small outcrop of trees and rocks that were covered in moss.

Carla hung in the air as she hugged the young girl, Lily looked down at the frightened girl, sadness filling his eyes as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Carla, take Wendy to where ever you are training. Do not worry Wendy. Gajeel's pride is wounded however I know he isn't taking it out on you purposefully. Please forgive his aggressive nature but unfortunately I believe this was the last straw for him." Pantherlily bowed apologetically before puffing into his regular exceed form.

"Please excuse me. I need to ensure Gajeel doesn't do anything stupid-" The sound of a tree being pounded against could be heard along side aggressive cries. "I shall see you on the meeting day miss Wendy. Goodbye Carla, take good care of her for now. Train well young one."

The white exceed nodded sadly as she took hold of Wendy and began the long trip back to where Wendy had originally wanted to train.

Pantherlily looked in the direction of Gajeel's outraged cries before sighing deeply. He remained in his battle form and walked towards their camp, his black panther tail hung between his legs almost and threw several logs onto the small campfire knowing full well that if he was to go visit Gajeel he'd be there some time and having a fire going upon their return would be a silent welcome sight.

Every now and then Lily heard the pained cries before silence filled the mountain range. No more hammering, no more roaring. Nothing. Silence. The birds were not chirruping, nor where the crickets playing their music, even the wind had died down.

The sun had begun setting, casting a deep red glow over the forest that sat underneath them, stretching as far as the eye could see. The clouds that slowly drifted in the high winds were sparse and sporadic sitting in his regular form Lily listened as no sound was heard from Gajeel's direction yet he refused to go see what the boy was doing. His tired eyes looked deep into the fire that was before him, the sun rapidly setting now as it had reached the distant tree line, no doubt Gajeel wouldn't return until morning. Hopefully he'd want to forget about the whole incident.

Pantherlily thought he had closed his eyes only for a brief moment to realise that the sun had begun to rise, looking around he saw a figure sitting over the ledge of the plateau staring out into the forest below.

 _"Lily."_ The voice spoke, in a ruff whisper.

Pricking his ears up the black exceed rose to his feet and walked towards the man, the aura that expelled from the man was overwhelming sense of fear and shame. All of his anger had seemingly vanished over night but something else was emitting from the man's body.

Standing with his arms folded Lily looked up at Gajeel, his face was hard and dark as his bangs covered his eyes, in his hands he held onto the bandana that he had stolen from Levy's bedside table, one of her favourite orange ones that he wanted to have to remind himself of her. Crunching it up in his hands Gajeel turned and looked directly into Lily's own. His heart had been beaten, his face was racked with guilt as large tears fell from his face, flowing into the early morning wind.

" _I did it to Lev... I'm the reason she can't have kids..."_

* * *

 **S-Class Arrival Day**

Lisanna marched happily onwards as Bickslow trailed behind, as he extended his hands outwards "Wait..."

" _Wait!"_ His babies called out, even they were beginning to flag behind with the Seith mage.

The white haired girl spun on her heels, "You can't be tired! We've only been walking for a few days! We're almost to Hargeon! Why don't you ask two of your babies to carry you?" she tilted her head before the look of disgust sat on his lips whilst the rest of his face hid behind his helmet.

"I don't see you turning into one of your forms for an easy ride!" he began cradling his babies in his arms, telling them its alright and Lisanna was just being mean.

She giggled at his childish behaviour before walking ahead again, "C'mon Bick's! I can see the ocean from here!"

Her blue shorts hugged her form as she walked ahead, a skip in her step as she saw the sails of Fairy Tail's ship. Her chest was barely contained in a white sweater as she readjusted her backpack, her shoulders had begun to ache from the weight but seeing how close they were to Hargeon made her adrenaline rush.

"Look! Its the ship!" she squealed with glee as Bickslow had caught up to her, he hung his tattooed tongue out of his mouth as he cackled.

"Kya-haha! Lets get goin' then!" Bickslow picked up the pace as he began running with his back tilted backwards with his arms swinging wildly by his side. His babies flying quickly behind him as Lisanna blinked as he shot past her, laughing as she joined in, chasing after him.

* * *

Jet and Droy walked around the port town of Hargeon. Droy had collected more of his seeds prior to leaving Magnolia, he needed to have his new seeds ready for the island.

"Can you see anyone yet?" Jet asked Droy as he put down his drinks container whilst his eyes scanned down into the port. The black haired man nodded his head, turning to face the orange haired Speed Mage.

"Yep, looks like several have arrived already!" Droy suddenly felt his heart drop, the realisation only suddenly dawning on him that he'd have to fight those mages below, from what he could see he counted roughly eight people, meaning that only three pairs remained to arrive.

"Ah is Levy down there!?" Jet wrapped his arm around Droy's large shoulder as the pair leaned over the balcony that looked down to the harbour, trying to spy the bluenette.

Droy squinted, before putting two hands to the side of his face,

"LEVY!"

He bellowed, shortly followed by Jet crying out loudly with a hand by his mouth, trying to make his voice travel over the town still wrapped with an arm around Droys shoulder.

Levy was busy talking to Lucy who had recently arrived with Loke before blushing at hearing her voice shouted over Hargeon, several other members begin giggling as Jet and Droy had made their entrance. A large trail of dust had begun flowing through the streets as Jet had Droy on his back, both with massive grins on their faces. Eager to see their best friend.

"Levy!~" they called in unison as they neared the gathering. Levy beamed as she saw how happy they were to see her, Lucy held a hand to her mouth as she looked with a mothering smile towards the Script mage and the two boys.

Master Makarov stood on the ship, looking down at the gathering, his orange flowery shirt fluttered as did his small beige shorts. He casually sipped from his drink as he watched the brats assemble.

He looked towards the horizon, still time for the rest to arrive before they must depart for Tenrou Island.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: We finally reach Tenrou next chapter! Yahoo!**

 **Please let me know what you think! :D**


	22. The Starting Gates - Part 2

**AN: Thank you for your responses on the last chapter! I was super worried about how to correctly portray what was trying to happen... And I'm hoping people understand what they are trying to achieve... If you are not sure, then perhaps later on it will become a bit clearer – But I'm very happy to explain in the meantime if you would like – however I will not add it to the story unless its necessary.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **==[o0o]==**

 **The Starting Gates Part 2**

* * *

The streets were busy as two Fairy Tail mages dodged and weaved through the throng of the crowds. A thin muscular man walked ahead, leading the way as he kept an eye out for anyone who they might come across. Behind him fell his hand, lightly wrapped around a delicate set of fingers which clung with hopes of not loosing hold of the man.

The woman in tow was elated that after their training the man in front of her was prepared to fully declare his feelings to the world.

On one condition. That they won.

Ahead of them the man caught a glimpse of someone who was definitely not hard to miss, his long black hair flowed behind his head as a small black Exceed sat atop of his head. He wore a tight black short sleeved shirt with an orange bandanna tied to his right arm, he wore his favourite beige trousers and trademark metal studded boots along with his studded gloves. He turned around, meeting eyes with the two mages who were quickly walking up towards him.

His heart skipped a beat at the sight of blue hair before realising the owner was not that of his wife. Trying to calm his emotions he folded his arms across his chest as looked at the couple holding hands. He smirked watching the short black haired man pull his hand out of the woman's with a blush trying to badly hide it.

"Gajeel-kun! Juvia missed you!"

Juvia shrieked with excitement at seeing her best friend, she held her fists up to her large chest, wearing a long blue dress with large slits flowing up on either side of her hips, her feet were wearing short heels.

She turned her attention to the Exceed sitting on Gajeel's head and directed her questions to him. The cat looked down happily from his cross-legged position as he unfurled his fuzzy arms.

"Is he well? Did he train hard? Did he eat? Did he bring a spare change of clothes? He used to forget all the time! Ahh! Did he remember to bring his spare iron in case of emergencies? What about his communication lacrima? Is he ready for the s-class games? Gray-sama is going to declare his love for Juvia when he wins! So-" she turned attention to Gajeel and pointed a finger straight in his face, "-Gajeel-kun will not stand in the way of love!"

Lily and Gajeel stared in disbelief at Juvia as she ran off the barrage of questions without giving Pantherlily a chance to reply, and with that Juvia had briskly skipped away with Gray in tow, his shirt had vanished alongside his trousers which fluttered in the air from the speed of the Water mage's departure.

"What the fuck just happened..." Gajeel muttered, still staring at the empty spot that Juvia previously stood at.

"I have no idea..." Pantherlily blinked several times trying to understand what had just happened but simply closed his eyes and grinned at the caring nature of Gajeel's closest friend.

All Gajeel could do was allow a chuckle to escape his lips.

"Lets get goin' Lily. Are yah ready partner?"

"Definitely!"

Both grinned identically as their crimson eyes turned and faced the docks, Gajeel walked towards the ship with Lily readjusted on his head.

Natsu had his arm draped around Lucy's shoulders as he saw Juvia and Gray rapidly approaching, he grinned as he watched Gray quickly detach his hand out of Juvia's vice like grip as she skidded to a stop in front of Levy, Lucy, Jet, Droy and Natsu.

"Levy! Juvia saw Gajeel-kun! You need to talk to him, he hasn't been looking after himself! Even with Pantherlily supposedly looking out for him!" She wagged her finger at the little bluenette who was still wearing the same outfit as the day before, now imitating Gajeel's current attire.

She blushed slightly at Juvia's scolding before Lucy interrupted, grabbing hold of Levy's shoulders and smiling brightly "Juvia don't worry, Levy will make sure she punishes him appropriately..." The blonde leaned forwards and turned her head to Levy, winking wickedly, watching her face turn bright pink as Natsu tilted his head at the comment in confusion.

"I don't get it..." he scratched the back of his head, looking at Levy to Juvia and back to Lucy.

"Maybe Lucee is talking about what _she_ wants to happen..." Happy giggled as he rolled on the floor around Natsu's sandalled feet.

"That's not it and you know it!" Lucy pulled back her foot before punting the blue fur-ball into a nearby barrel.

"Wahh! Lucee is mean!" Happy cried as he soared through the air and landing with a thud into the barrel.

"Lucy!" Natsu detached his arm and pushed through the gathering to dive head first into the barrel and save Happy who was currently in Exceed heaven.

"Natsu... So many fishes... I don't think I can eat them all..." Happy's eyes were swirling with desire as he salivated over the salted fishes.

" _OI!_ Get away from me shipment!" A fisherman yelled as he chased after Natsu who quickly grabbed the barrel and ran around screaming from the fisherman. Flames spurting out of mouth as he shouted.

"Hurry Natsu, he's catching up!" Happy pleaded, trying to gather as many fish into his green back pack as possible.

Natsu set fire to his feet and began storming into the crowd, tossing people left and right as he ran with Happy and the fisherman swearing after him.

"You certainly have your hand's full Lu-chan..."

"You don't know the half of it Levy..."

Lucy sighed as Jet and Droy laughed with Levy, the small bluenette felt her face drop as she felt the presence of a tall shadow forming behind her. What sealed her guess was the black Exceed landing into her arms giving her a large hug around the neck.

Levy hadn't been purposefully avoiding her husband for several months. Far from it. She was unsure of his feelings towards the plan that Wendy, Porlyusica and herself had finally come up with. Would he agree? She doubted he'd go along with the plan, but she didn't want to force him into it either. However in the mourning of the loss of their first child she felt the pain flow through his body.

Whilst he dreamt she knew he had nightmares yet could not calm the man. Instead she left him to research to stop his terrors. They both had the same agonising pain, the elation of having created life before having it ripped from their souls, their very beings scarred for the devastation that would forever be on their minds.

How can they move on from that? Simply moving on was out of the question for Levy, she couldn't provide Gajeel with a child. It was her fault she couldn't bare him the son or daughter that he deserves. She needed to apologise to her husband for hiding the plan from him. For being weak and at ill health to allow her to bring it to term. Steeling herself it was now or never for the Script Mage.

"Lily! I've missed you!"

The bluenette snuggled her face into his soft kiwi smelling fur, feeling her body relax as a gloved hand landed on her shoulder, giving a small squeeze.

Turning her face to look up at the owner she gave a heartfelt smile, stealing away Gajeel's breath.

How could he be angry at this angel before him? She was everything and more, yet here she stood looking more like a heavenly goddess than he had ever seen before. Perhaps the way her ample behind fitted into the beige shorts or the way the black top fitted her perfectly that he could see every muscle on her torso, if he could see her front he might have to excuse himself. But those boots she wore, was she imitating his outfit? He smirked inwardly as his dark fashion sense seemed to have an impact on her wardrobe, but he missed her dresses. She was far too adorable to be wearing anything like him.

Her smile cut had deep into his iron heart, he couldn't be upset with her, but the way her eyes faltered he couldn't miss that. He needed to apologise to her, for everything that happened in the past. Why could he not move on from his Phantom Lord days? Why must they come back to taunt him? To haunt his very dreams, tearing his world apart even after so many years. He wanted to make everything right with his wife, even if she ended up hating him, he needed to clear his mind. He had to tell her he is the one to blame and no-one else.

However she smelt of someone other than Jet and Droy. He looked around trying to figure out the scent and landed upon Freed. He wanted to growl in annoyance but the girl before him looked up with a quizzical look,

"Are you not going to say hello?" She smiled again as Pantherlily gave him a look from around her neck.

He couldn't speak to her, something was telling him to keep quiet in fear of saying the wrong things.

" _Levy.."_

He managed to utter after a very long awkward silence that most of the people decided to abandon the couple and watch from afar, and so the three stood in a empty circle beside the dock.

The bluenette felt her heart rapidly increase as he said her name, she continued to smile up at the man before her, she noted the bandanna she had lost on his right bicep and gave an internal chuckle.

 _So that's where it went..._

"Can we speak? Yah know... Uh... Privately..."

He gestured to a corner of the dock where they could speak alone without the interference of others and began walking with Levy. Lily gave a big squeeze to the script mage and flew off to stand next to Carla.

* * *

Master Makarov looked over at the crowd that had formed of pure Fairy Tail members, slowly casting his aged eyes over the youngsters as they all grinned nervously to each other, whilst some looked stoic and simply made eye contact with their guild master.

He took a deep breath as his eyes saddened, "Now. Each of you eight have managed to prove your worth and because of that you have made it this far. However you also have the help of a chosen partner, some of you, I hope have chosen wisely. I know many of you will be concerned due to our previous venture to our island. But let me make this perfectly clear. We are Fairy Tail. Whatever may or may not happen we will be as one. We are family and we never leave family behind. Because of the events I have asked our resident telepathy user, Warren, to join us as a simple precaution in addition to our regular precautions."

Warren moved around to the side of Master Makarov as he waved down to the members on the dock, listening as Makarov continued his speech.

"He will be able to hear all of you however you cannot use him for help. _IF_ you come across unavoidable trouble you use the code word. _Mavis._ Do not engage. Do I make myself clear?"

Several murmurs spread amongst the sixteen members before all looking up at Master Makarov in unison, they responded with a cheer.

With worried eyes that slowly faded to happy annoyance he raised a hand, ushering them all onboard "Well what are yah brats doing and waiting on the docks? Hurry up and get up on the ship! We have a tide to catch!"

In the sudden commotion Wendy felt her body being knocked around as she was dragged on to the ground, before she could be trampled on, Juvia and Lucy grabbed the poor girl and hoisted her up off the ground, brushing her down.

"Be more careful Wendy, we can't help you any further..."

Wendy blushed before nodding as she wiped a frightened tear away, quickly running after the rest of the crowd onto the ship.

* * *

After an hour of travelling on the ship, the women lounged on the deck of the ship, the heat was intense from the midday sun as Juvia, Lucy, Lisanna and Wendy all sat with their heads touching as they lay in their bikinis, chatting quietly.

Lucy had donned her favourite white two piece with small pink floral designs, Lisanna lay in a cute sky blue bikini with a little cat on the backside mewing. Juvia had her hands over her eyes as she lay in her purple and white stripped bikini with frills around her bust and hips. Wendy sat up from her seat on the floor in her one piece that was beautifully decorated with stars, giving the impression of a galaxy stretching across the bodice.

Lucy opened an eyelid as she groaned from the heat and the sound of two dragon slayers trying not to heave but making the other one go first.

"Ugh... Could you two shut up for one minute?!"

The celestial mage looked around as Gajeel cheered watching Natsu vomit over the edge before the desire quickly overcame him as well, causing Natsu to let out a small victory cheer before both continued to try and stop being sick.

Standing herself up Lucy looked around the deck of the ship, all members were accounted for, Gray laying nak- _not naked not naked!_ On a deck chair, Gajeel and Natsu with Happy and Lily sitting on the floor behind them, Carla sitting nearby to Wendy. Loke was busy catching up with Warren as Jet and Droy looked over the bow of the ship, watching the fish swim alongside. Master Makarov was snoozing behind the ship's wheel, with no need to steer as he had already set its destination. A nautical mile away from Tenrou island. _Wait who was missing?_

" _Levy, Freed and Bickslow..."_

Lucy breathed as she rescanned the deck of the ship, the only place they could logically be would be the captains cabin, which was currently empty. Or supposedly.

Ensuring her keys were on the belt around her waist Lucy wondered over the wooden floor of the deck, the sound of the rushing water against the side of the ship was very therapeutic as they glided over the ocean waves.

As she neared the door to the cabin she felt her heart rate increase, her hands began sweating subconsciously. Her hand held onto the door knob, the task of opening it was incredibly simple yet she couldn't bring herself to do it.

The script mage was happy to talk to her on the dock, but she was incredibly reserved, so much so that Freed was almost protective of her, more than one would be normally.

The blonde heard soft whispers on the other side of the door, she managed to identify the first as Bickslow, followed by Levy.

" _I can't do that... Not again!"_

" _I know, I'm so sorry but we need your help for the evening..."_

" _hmph..."_

She listened to the silence as she heard Freed speak up,

" _I realise this is a tough decision to make but at least make it believable. Its the same with us, we must do the same."_

" _Yah are?"_

" _Yes. Please once its happened could you let us know?"_

There was a long pause as Lucy listened closely to Levy finishing off the conversation.

" _Lucy is outside listening in."_ Bickslow interrupted as Levy was about to speak again.

The blonde opened the door as if on cue " **Levy!** There you are! I wondered where you had got to! Oh and Freed and Bickslow are with you too what a surprise!"

Levy looked hard at the celestial mage, "Please close the door and sit down Lu-chan. You can help us."

* * *

The ship began to slow in the water as the gigantic tree stood in the centre of Tenrou island began to come into view. Its beauty looming over the horizon as Master Makarov arose and stood on top of the bridge, looking down at the members gathered before him. Gajeel and Natsu had managed to control their stomachs as the ship neared a full stop in the gentle waves of the sea.

"As you can see before you, there lies our sacred guild island, and as such I will give out the first challenge. "

He looked over the group before grinning a wide moustache grin. "When you reach the island there will be eight entrances, each labelled alphabetically. From A to H, within three shall house our current S-Class mages, Laxus. Erza and Mirajane. There shall be four routes which will connect. If you find yourself in one of these routes, you will have to beat the opponent to progress. And of course there is one safe route. I look forward to seeing you on the other side!"

The cannons blared loudly deafening Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy each Dragon Slayer holding their hands to their ears, crying out in pain as Freed quickly cast "Dark Écriture: Wings" and grabbed hold of Levy making the Script Mage squeak with fright as the pair skirted over the sea towards the island.

Bickslow hung his tongue out as he grabbed hold of Lisanna and ran to the side of the ship, looking intently at a seemly invisible wall, his fingers twiddling with something.

Lucy and Loke tried to push through the runes but had no success, suddenly the words began translating above the mages stuck on the ship.

 _Those of knowledge will answer the question that is hidden in plain sight_

Lucy turned her head with a finger on her chin, trying to work out what Freed's rune barrier was trying to actually say, before she realised it Bickslow cackled as he pulled Lisanna out and under the runes. Pocketing his light pen back into a hidden pocket as he flew over the side with his babies flying after him.

"Kya-haha see you all later!" Bickslow hung his tongue out cackling.

"See you all later!" Peppe and Pappa cried.

"Later later!" Pippi, Poppo and Puppu joined in.

"Ahh! Put me down! I can fly!"

"Kya-haha! Just stay still!"

"Stay still! Stay Still!" His five babies cried out in unison.

Pippi, Pappa and Poppo flew underneath Lisanna. One had her legs, another had her back and the other propped up her backside and began flying her towards the island as her eyes bugged at the feeling of his babies on her body.

 _Don't move_ she said to herself as they flew over the water, hurrying after Freed and Levy.

Bickslow had Peppe, Puppu underneath both of his feet with his arms folded following closely behind Lisanna, ensuring she wouldn't fall into the water as she prayed they'd hold her weight till they made it to Tenrou.

Lucy groaned as she inspected the runes, "We have to wait 5 minutes... _again!_ "

The rest of the group eyed each other up, waiting for the timer to go down as it painfully counted to zero, Natsu smirked before looking over at Gajeel,

"Say, did that metal taste any good? You know the pieces by your house."

Gajeel shrugged answering the question but not really understanding why he asked, "Nah tasted like shit. Made mah mouth bubble with some stupid soap."

Natsu held his stomach as he laughed loudly, Happy giggled whilst sitting on the shoulders of the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Wait, Do you have somethin' to do with Flame Brain?!"

"So what if I did! You ate the evidence!"

Gajeel and Natsu pressed their faces up against each other, just daring the other to throw the first punch, Lucy and Wendy sighed loudly.

"Give it a rest! Spare your energy until we reach the tunnels! Geez..."

Lucy folded her arms underneath her breasts, lifting them up slightly, Loke had made his way to stand next to his partner, Lucy, he couldn't help but notice as he stood beside her the way her chest looked in the light, readjusting his glasses whilst he stood in beige three quarter length shorts and his green top with the Leo symbol on the front. He grinned but knew full well that she was already called for and he needed to redirect his attention to the woman back in the celestial world.

Gray and Juvia kept out of the arguments and stood on the opposite side of the ship, looking out to the island. Jet whispered something to Droy. The Plant mage nodded and hoped that orange haired man's idea would work.

00:00

The counter finally reached the end as the purple runes shattered out into the air from around the entire ship.

The remaining six partners quickly made their way to shore.

Gray and Juvia were the first to leave the ship, Juvia swam with the sea whilst Gray skated across his Ice-Make path towards the island. Jet and Droy waited a few moments before following on Gray's ice path, Droy held on for dear life as Jet sped across the ice, the speed mage caught up with Gray almost immediately and leapt over the mage and began running over the waves, and hoped that no wave would break his momentum.

Gajeel and Lily took to the skies almost immediately followed by Natsu and Happy who were hot on the Iron Dragon Slayers tail.

Wendy and Carla smiled at each other as Carla took hold of Wendy's back and flew out over the water, behind the others.

"Better late than never!" Lucy cried as she jumped over the edge, holding her nose with her right emblem covered hand and the other keeping hold of her keys with Loke next to her, both swimming to shore as fast as possible.

* * *

Freed and Levy made it first to Tenrou and stood at the eight selection entrances. They had become over grown in the past few years, several of them had vines over the front, practically hiding the entrance but the letters still shone over the top of each one as clear as day. Levy nodded to Freed before following her towards the letter E.

"Are you ready...?" Levy hesitated before Freed nodded.

"We must go through pain to reach our goal... Lets move, before the others arrive, Bickslow will be here shortly."

The bluenette nodded towards the Jutsu Shiki mage, she took a deep breath and began running into the deep tunnel, followed quickly by Freed, holding onto his Fairy Tail rapier to reduce the bounce against his lower body.

* * *

Bickslow and Lisanna arrived, unfortunately the young Take Over mage was dumped onto the floor by Pippi, Pappa, and Poppo who all laughed along side Bickslow. She stood up and rubbed her backside wincing slightly.

"I'm not suppose to be hurt already!"

"Kya-haha, Shut up and lets get goin'! Pick an entrance already! H looks good!"

He kept his arms folded looking down at the white haired girl, laughing whilst hovering around, Puppu and Peppe were joined by their siblings underneath Bickslow's feet keeping him floating in the air as she looked around.

"Looks good! Looks good!" They cheered happily making Lisanna giggle at their excitement.

"Hmm.. Yeah, looks like a good idea! Lets go!"

She closed her blue eyes, smiling brightly up into the Seith mages covered face, he felt a blush covering his cheeks as he looked at the beauty before him. Clearing his throat he looked away and followed after her.

* * *

The sound of rushing water began filling the berthing point, as a wash of orange sped over the water onto the soft sand, making a cloud behind them.

"Quick! Lets take this one Jet!" Droy shouted as he leaned over Jet's shoulder pointing towards the most open tunnel. Hardly having any time to think as the rest where rapidly approaching.

Droy hopped off Jet's back and fixed his seeds in his brown jacket, as Jet clicked his back and head, getting himself into gear.

They grinned, proud that either one of them had managed to make it this far and were going to go as far as possible. The pair high fived and ran into entrance G.

* * *

"Gray-sama! Juvia can see the others ahead, which entrance shall we take? Several have been taken already..." Juvia skimmed along the surface of the water as she continued to flow next to Gray, her head poking out of the water as she spoke to him. Occasionally looking up at him, his eyes trained on the island before him.

The Ice-make mage carried on skating towards shore, looking at the large red X's above the entrance's.

"F."

Juvia nodded as she leapt out of the water like a dolphin would leap out of water. She landed majestically behind Gray and carried on skating the rest of the way behind him and his rapidly loosing clothing that she had to try and gather up to prevent others from seeing his naked form.

* * *

"Get outta the way Salamander!"

"You're in my way Bolt Brain!"

Landing awkwardly the pair wanted to start fighting yet the Exceeds had to separate them, each one struggling to keep their dragon slayer just above the ground.

"Gajeel pick a letter!" Pantherlily almost sounded pleadingly.

"Natsu please pick..." Happy struggled to keep the Fire Dragon Slayer under control.

"D!"

"B!"

"Better be goin' up against yah Salamander, I ain't forgotten what you did to my house!"

"Well I thought you'd be hungry after training, not my fault if you ate soap!"

"Grrr! Get the fuck back here!" Gajeel swung in the air as he thrashed about watching Happy speed off into entrance B whilst he was swiftly dragged into D by Lily sighing loudly.

* * *

Wendy and Carla landed behind the two arguing Dragon Slayers and quickly made a beeline for C, hoping that she wouldn't have to deal with anything too serious. She was worried that she would use too much magic to help Levy later on in the evening. Even if she had been collared by Levy prior to leaving shore and had nothing to worry about even if she did end up using her magic all day.

"Lets go Wendy, I believe in you." Carla smiled, snuggling into the crook of Wendy's neck as the young Sky Dragon Slayer ran across the soft sand and small tufts of sea grass in her one piece swim suit covered by a light green dress and little blue sandals.

* * *

Lucy and Loke had finally made it to shore, the blonde groaned from the exhaustion, her hair was soaked as was her bag she had packed. She looked at the seven red X's each entrance which were now blocked with a large red magical mesh.

"Looks like we get A..." she moaned loudly. Having no other choice to pick and hoped it wouldn't be one of the current S-Class mages.

"For the Amazing Lucy?" Loke shot out, as he put a finger to his glasses, making them glint in the sun.

"Loke..." Lucy looked quizzically at the man next to her.

"Astounding?" he looked at her, hoping it was the right answer.

"Loke..." She turned her body to face him, a hand on her hip as she wrung out her hair.

"Astronomical?" he grinned this time, hoping he was correct.

"Loke!" She shouted as he ignored her.

"Yes Lucy?" He frowned slightly as Lucy had begun shouting at him.

"When did you get a change of clothes?" she huffed, looking at Loke wearing a new red shirt with the words LOVE on the back in golden letters on the front by his waist the celestial symbol had been changed to show a small gold dragon eating its tail.

He grinned for flicking his wrist and allowed Virgo to pop out from the celestial plane, watching her quickly change Lucy's clothing, tying her hair up into a messy high top bun and nodded, as Virgo bowed and vanished as fast as she had appeared.

"Thank you..." Lucy blushed, she now sported an orange and yellow bikini with a white sarong and orange sandals.

"Not at all. Let's get going shall we?"

"Mhm!" Lucy have Loke a large thumbs up with her right hand, she had the largest smile on her face he had seen in awhile.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **A = Lucy & Loke B = Natsu & Happy C = Wendy & Carla  
D = Gajeel & Lily E = Levy & Freed F = Gray & Juvia  
G = Jet & Droy H = Lisanna & Bickslow**

* * *

 **AN: Please let me know what you guys think of it so far,  
** **we finally get back into the action!**


	23. Stars In The Sky

**AN: Sorry for the delay! I keep failing you all T_T  
Some of you may find this a bit squeamish? But that's how the rest will be flowing,  
I'll keep you informed...**

* * *

 **==[o0o]==**

 **Stars In the Sky**

* * *

The tunnel's entrance grew darker and darker as two pairs walked down their individual choices. The sound of the waves outside crashing against the rocks sent them reverberating down the tunnel. Seagulls sqwarked happily as they dove into the water, fishing for the weeks meal before they headed back out to sea to glide on the hot air waves, cruising with their friends and family. The sea breeze whistled down the cave tunnel as the wind began to pick up and head towards shore.

A small bluenette gingerly walked down the tunnel, her eyes easily adjusting to the dim light as her white exceed partner sat on her head. The sound of water dripping from the ceiling sent a small shiver down her spine. She was frightened of what she might face, yet there in the pit of her stomach was something new filling up. Perhaps excitement of what she might come across. She had been picked for a reason and she needed to remember that. Nodding to herself she forced her brain to shut off and to focus on the situation at hand. Whatever it may be she needed to be ready and to be prepared for anything.

Entering a large clearing in the cave Wendy noted that she was still alone with Carla, from her heightened sense of hearing and smell she couldn't yet tell who else she was going to face. She knew she was lucky enough to dodge one of the S-Class mages yet she still had to face another pair. She squealed with a horrific thought entering her brain. Holding her hands to her face she remembered the last time she was on the island. Gray and Loke. And the _sour_ plums, the Umeboshi.

Carla shifted on the back of Wendy and released her wings, flying to the side of the Sky Dragon Slayer,

"What is it Wendy?" her exceed eyes looking down the opposite tunnel trying to see who was approaching.

"I'm sorry Carla... I just remembered from last time..." She mumbled softly as her hands drops to her sides.

Carla sighed, folding her arms and shook her head, giving a small chuckle, her white wings slowly flapping as Wendy calmed her self down.

Brushing down her light green dress Wendy began to hear a pair of footsteps approaching. Her heart rose as she picked up on the scent of the two she'd have to face. Along with the voices being carried along the tunnel walls.

"We're almost there Lucy." Loke's breath sounded strong as his orange hair bounced atop of his head, his orange ears flapping along happily as he ran with Lucy in tow.

Lucy couldn't keep her eyes off the back of Loke's red shirt. The golden words LOVE written on the back of his shirt was making her think of Natsu and his fire. Was Loke subtly telling Lucy that he's happy she's become close with Natsu? She smiled as pink dusted her cheeks. Her orange sandals padding along as she hurried after her celestial partner. She was glad that Loke had come of his own magic. Knowing that she was still at full strength was a great relief.

Loke slowed down causing Lucy to collide into the back of him. Her face hitting the back of his shoulder blades.

"Ow..." she rubbed her nose from the stinging sensation before peaking out from behind the Celestial Lion.

On the other side of the tunnel stood Wendy with Carla hovering next to the young girl. Lucy's face dropped as she watched Wendy suddenly move her arms in a slow fluid motion. Her brown eyes locking onto the equally chocolate brown eyes of the sky dragon slayer, those eyes narrowing as she stared directly at Lucy.

"Sorry Lucy but you must understand; Carla now!"

The white exceed grabbed onto the back of Wendy's green dress and shot towards Lucy and Loke at full speed. Wendy breathed in the air as she was picked up, her small chest inflating as she sucked in as much air as possible.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!"

The blue hurricane winds tore towards Loke and Lucy, picking up dirt and old sea water as it whipped towards them.

"Lucy!" Loke cried out as she watched the Celestial mage run out in front of orange haired man, kneeling down Lucy pulled out a golden key.

"Open the Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!"

"We-are!" Scorpio grinned as he knelt down and allowed his metal sand blasting tail to stretch out over the top of his head and long red coat, sending a barrage of sand towards Wendy's own roar. The two forces blasted towards each other.

The hurricane strength winds fighting against the torrent of sand that Scorpio sent, the two growing into a large ball of wind and sand before the mages, causing a large explosion from magical pressure.

Sand blew around the whole cave as the attacks ended. Lucy and Loke held hands to their eyes as the sand still blew around the cave. Trying to hear, Lucy heard nothing aside from the sand falling and the sea outside.

Wendy hung in the air with Carla looking down at the sand blowing around, she held an arm to her face to try and protect what sand reached her, calculating how to end it quickly and with little magic.

Lucy's gut told her to move. She had to move from the spot she was in, something was coming but from which direction she had no idea. Feeling for her whip hurriedly on her side she realised it was currently missing.

"Sky Dragon's Claw!" Wendy swooped down directly on top of the two as Scorpio returned to his gate. The bluenette's right leg held out before her as Carla rapidly descended down towards the pair. The blue wind whipped around Wendy's right foot as she lifted it up and dropped it just before Lucy's head.

"Lucy!"

Instinctively Loke grabbed hold of Lucy's free wrist and threw her across the other side of the room, causing her to trip and roll across the ground. Her leg ran over several small stalagmites, thankfully they were rounded and only caused discomfort and would bring out mild bruising as she rolled over the clusters.

The blonde's head hit a large rock that had been carried in by the sea, causing her to black out instantly. A large gash formed as her nose broke from the force. Blood poured down her face, dripping onto the floor of the cave.

Wendy flinched, worried about Lucy's current predicament, all she wanted to do was to rush over to the celestial mage and knee beside her, and heal the poor mage. She couldn't bare the smell of blood, let alone the blood of her nakama's.

"Shit." Loke hissed.

As he threw Lucy out of the way he took the full blast of Wendy's claw to the face, he flew backwards into a large Stalactite that threatened to reach the base of the cave. Grunting as the back of his head hit the rock he felt blood spurt out of his mouth.

His teeth bloodied as he grinned and wiped his mouth clean. Spitting the bloody spit onto the floor.

"You've certainly got stronger Wendy, but I hope you haven't forgotten how I beat you last time."

Wendy faltered as she feared the worst, she looked over at Lucy before turning back to Loke. Hesitation weighing heavily on her.

"Wendy." Carla whispered in her ear. Reminding her of what was at stake for that evening, and how others will be counting on her.

"Right." Wendy kept her eyes trained on Loke, pushing all negative thoughts aside.

Loke sighed deeply, he had no choice as he readjusted his glasses.

"I guess the Umeboshi are out of the question huh..." The Lion looked amused as he swallowed what blood remained in his mouth.

Readjusting his glasses he stepped quickly towards Wendy and Carla, giving them little time to react as he held his hand, gathering light within his open palm.

"Regulus Impact!" he roared, the sound of a lion escaping from his lips, his hazel eyes looking away from his target in fear of regretting his actions.

Loke pulled back his right fist, making a firm contact with Wendy's stomach as he punched her square in the gut. Wendy squealed with pain as she managed to hold firm from the golden lion the protruded from her back, her back burnt from the pain of the attack, her dress shredded on the back of her small body. Carla flew backwards from the blast, her wings bending from the force of being thrown into the wall.

The bluenette's sandals collected small rocks underneath the balls of her feet as she ground along the floor. Her small arms trying to protect her face as her body felt as if it was on fire, a flame that couldn't be quenched.

She had to beat Loke. She drew with Gajeel, she needed to beat him, she had to prove that she was just as strong.

 _Sorry Loke._

Wendy closed her eyes as she looked at the Lion man before her, she couldn't underestimate him, yet she couldn't allow this battle to last much longer.

"Dragon Slayers Secret Art"

Moving her body into a wide stance, she stretched out her arms and legs, her hair began flowing upwards as Carla hugged onto a nearby rock. Her wings flapping lamely to prevent her from flying away as the wind began whipping up wildly inside the cave tunnel.

"Shattering Light:"

Loke stood in the middle of the rapidly increasing wind wall, his red shirt flapping against his chest as the wind speed kept increasing, he looked over at Lucy's unconcious body and grunted in annoyance. He had no time to make it over to the blonde and protect her.

"Sky Drill!"

Wendy moved her arms counter-clockwise, making the giant blue wind wall contract on Loke and Lucy. As the wind moved closer around the pair Loke felt his body being lifted up from the ground, his eyes never leaving Lucy's body, he wished he could move closer to protect her yet the wind kept them just out of hands reach.

Loke pulled his fist back, his right hand glowed, he managed to swing towards Wendy, hoping his golden blast would hit the Dragon Slayer, unfortunately due to the speed of the wind it flipped his body around, cracking into the ceiling, breaking loose the hanging stalactites, pushing them up against the roof of the cave tunnel. Growling he managed to flip around and moved to punch the bluenette again, as he went to punch, his body and Lucy's were slammed into the roof of ceiling, momentarily making him loose consciousness, the back of his head hitting the rock causing a deep cut from where he previously hit it.

Shaking his head Loke looked down at Wendy who was breathing deeply as she continued the magical attack on the pair.

"Lucy!" Loke cried out as he attempted moved to cover the blonde's body, trying to protect her.

The wind force intensified, sending the pair crushing to the floor, bringing the stalactites down with them, smashing around the pair, Lucy coughed as she began to awake with Loke laying over the top of her to protect her body from the falling debris. His hand cupped her bloodied head with tight care as his left hand propped his body up, using it as a celestial body shield.

"L-oke..." Lucy croaked, coughing the body and dust that lined her lungs.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered, burying his face into her hair as he let out a deep breath, stroking her matted blonde hair. Gingerly moving her hand Lucy held the back of Loke's own bloodied head, pushing her face against his.

"Its time to move Wendy..." Carla spoke soothingly as she walked slowly over to Wendy, before releasing her wings and flapping them several times to work out the pain that sat in the small bones of her wings.

Wendy dropped her arms, looking at the bloodied pair. Her stomach churned looking at what she had caused. Carla flapped her wings, wincing as she picked up Wendy and pulled the young bluenette out of the now open exit and into the light that shone.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **B = Natsu & Happy D = Gajeel & Lily E = Levy & Freed  
F = Gray & Juvia G = Jet & Droy H = Lisanna & Bickslow**

 **Continuing: Wendy & Carla  
** **Out: Lucy & Loke**


	24. Heaven's Script

**AN: I want to see babies so I had better carry on writing these chapters huh?!**

* * *

 **==[o0o]==**

 **Heaven's Script**

* * *

Levy panted as she ran alongside Freed, both were nearing a large chamber ahead of them with sun light streaming through holes in the ceiling as various plant life grew down into the cave, in the distance they could hear birds calling in the forest letting them know that they were almost out to the other side.

"I think we've got the safe route Freed." Levy breathed only to be halted in her tracks by Freed's left hand, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back to his side.

" _Erza."_ He whispered.

" _What? But…"_ Looking at Freed and turning her direction to where his face pointed she squinted.

In the middle of the cavern stood alone figure, her long red hair lying flat across her back whist her hands held onto the hilt of the sword currently stabbed into the stone ground. Her Heart Kreuz Armour glinting every now and then as a bird flew overhead, casting a shadow on the woman only to flicker the sunlight back into the cave.

" _I had hoped we would at least face Mira…"_ Levy mumbled watching Erza stand motionless, her eyes shut waiting patiently.

" _Whatever happens Levy, we're a team and I won't let you down without a fight."_

" _Freed please at least remember the plan…"_

Nodding silently Freed looked directly into Levy's hazel eyes, resting a hand on her shoulder before turning his full attention to Erza's still body.

"Let's go." Levy motioned, before the pair began to run towards the Requip Mage.

The redhead opened her eyes slowly with a smile on her face, "Levy, it will be nice to see how well you fight, it's been so many years since we've last fought, and Freed, what a pleasure to see you, I hope you don't go and try to cheat your way out of this match like last time?" Erza lifted her sword from the stone and ran towards her opponents, as she pulled back her sword and swung, the sound of clashing metal on metal as Freed stood off with his rapier, struggling to push back Titania.

Levy's face whitened, holding her hand up forgetting momentarily the magic she was about to cast, her eyes caught Freed's blushing face trying to avert his gaze, "What? What happened last time?" She managed to get out before moving her fingers in a swift motion, "Solid Script: Drill."

The DRILL began to spin rapidly towards the sword fighting, landing in the back wall where Erza was previously standing, only now high in the air with her sword above her head, making slashing marks in the air sending a barrage of magical slices aimed directly for Freed.

"Uh... Err… Well..." Freed stumbled trying to dodge and weave Erza's quick attacks, the greenette cried out as his left shoulder received a large slice, the searing heat from the magical attack burnt his shirt before burning his own skin. Scowling at his ruined top Freed went after Erza, managing to barely avoid the rest of her attacks, pulling his rapier ahead of his body, he followed up with a quick flurry, his hand moving the rapier rapidly causing Erza to begin moving backwards from the attack.

"Freed and Bickslow sabotaged themselves to allow Cana and Lucy to proceed, didn't you?" Erza's emotionless face pointed directly at Freed sending shivers down his spine making him falter in his attack, she wasn't even sounding aggressive yet her demeanour was terrifying. She requipped an additional sword and began to swipe in alternate directions trying to ward off Freed.

" _Yes… I'm sorry Levy…"_

Levy's heart sank hearing how Freed had purposefully lost, shaking her head and pushing the thoughts to the back of her head she perked up, her eyes sparkling as she locked onto Erza's own shimmering orbs.

"Freed, follow plan C!"

He blinked realising that she had quickly forgiven him, he responded by landing a heavy blow against Erza giving him a bit more time. "Understood."

Freed flicked his left fingers in a quick motion once towards Levy, as he continued to block and counter Erza's twin sword combo, before repeating the action again, this time aimed towards his own body. Purple runes began scrawling across Levy and Freed's forearms before casting purple wings onto their backs.

Erza smiled, taking a step back and leapt backwards watching the pair with calculating curiosity. The sound of her armour chinking sent shivers down Levy's spine but she had to focus, however right now that was still difficult to manage. She was flying around like a fairy but dangerously close to the walls and ceiling, like a moth to a flame, inching ever so close. How did Freed do it so effortlessly?

Requiping into her Black Wing Armour Erza leapt from her standing position chasing after Levy wobbling around in the air. Finally mastering the flying business Levy straightened her arms and legs, enabling her to move nimbly in the cavern. The bluenette caught a glimpse of the black figure rapidly chasing her down making her realise she had no idea how to stop. She hadn't asked Freed about that.

Freed flew over to a section of the cavern and began writing several runes on the floor, hoping Levy could buy him enough time.

Making a quick turn Levy placed her right hand in front of her body, her index finger on top of her middle finger, "Solid Script: Fire!"

The fiery word shot towards Erza, who easily slashed the word in half. Grumbling in annoyance Levy carried on manovering around, "Solid Script: Smoke!"

The five letter word seeped from Levy's hand as her thumb pressed on her open palm as the dark grey words formed in front of the racing Erza, exploding around the women and covering them in complete darkness.

"Solid Script: Fire!" She cast several times over and over, hoping that at least one of her words would make contact with the Requip mage in the dark smoke, small puffs of fire burning out made Levy realise that Erza wasn't so easily fooled.

"Now Freed!" Levy shouted, trying not to choke on the smoke. Erza sliced horizontally before swinging vertically, her sword reaching contact with something that let out a sudden cry. Falling down towards the ground Erza found herself trapped within Freed's rune trap.

Levy lay on her side with the purple wings disappearing floating off into the air in the shape of runes. Her once colourful top now staining red on her waist and threatening to stain the ground where she lay.

Freed stood before Erza in the middle of the rune trap, looking directly at the Requip mage. His face hard watching Erza's calculations. She remained in her Black Wing armour and jumped with force towards the male Raijinshū member. He pulled out his rapier in a fluid motion, his right eye turned black glowing purple as he met Erza in the air, his rapier at his side following Erza's own swiping motion.

In an instant the entire inside of the trap exploded, rubble being torn from the ground as both Freed and Erza stood looking in opposite directions. Falling to his knee Freed coughed. His Dark Écriture: Slay had little effect on Erza's armour however, her wings fell away from her armour as she requipped into her Morning Star Armour, the rune trap began to dissolve as the rule had been won but not by him, but by Erza and he had in his rush, had forgotten to place a name. Growling inwardly at his incompetence he had to make it up to Levy.

Levy moaned, holding her side she knelt up as best as she could, feeling the blood ooze out from her cut. Thankful it wasn't near any vital organs the bluenette cast a small "Solid Script: Fire" onto her side, burning the open wound. Squealing out in pain as it burnt her flesh, she had almost no magic left and she was breathless, but she was a Redfox and she couldn't go out that easily.

"Levy-" Freed spun around watching Erza stand above the kneeling Script mage, holding her newly equipped twin sabres close to her sides.

Forcing his eyes shut the greenette mustered as much magical energy as possible left, writing the rune trap so quickly had taken a lot of magic out of him and now he couldn't let Levy take the final blow because of his failure!

Raising her sabres to make her final attack to end the fight and to rule the fight as a loss, Erza never heard Freed casting his own magic. Groaning with pain Freed fought the power that welled up within his body. "Glyph of Darkness: Caliginosity."

His body morphed changing into a demonic figure, his green hair rising high into the air as two long horns protruded from his skull. His right eye glowing venomously purple with scales covering the edges. Roaring he fisted up his clawed hands and shot after Erza, punching her directly in the back, winding her.

Grunting in pain Erza spun around, dodging Levy's body that knelt on the floor, the bluenette brought herself up onto her feet and watched as Freed chased after Erza "Darkness Flare Bomb!" Freed screamed as dark red magic began to glow in his fists, high above his head. Smashing it down on top of Erza's crossed swords, protecting her from the most direct damage.

Kicking upwards Erza's foot made contact with Freed's demonic jaw and sent him flying backwards sounding out a nasty crack in the cavern. Levy winced holding her side, "Solid Script: Water!"

The blue words bubbled out and crashed around the floor of the cave, the water splashed across Freed's body as he stood up looking directly at a nodding Levy. All three were now standing in the water.

" _Plan F"_ she muttered.

Freed began to prepare to charge at Erza, the Requip mage brought her two sabres together in front of her the sound of metal on metal and electricity crackling throughout the cavern and pointed the tips directly at Freed's charge "Photon Slicer!"

The blast covered Freed's body as he screamed out in agony his form being smashed against the far wall. His head felt heavy but he managed to keep his demonic form, but for how long he wasn't sure.

Titania felt Levy tackle her from behind, holding tightly onto her waist and held on for dear life.

Freed blinked at Levy switching the roles of the plan and rushed as fast as possible to reach Levy, Erza began punching and pulling at Levy trying to get the Script mage off unsure of what she had planned.

The demonic Freed wrapped his arms around Erza's upper torso, pinning her arms to her side looking into her eyes directly, Levy held onto Freed's clawed hand and both of them cast at point blank range.

"Solid Script: LIGHTNING!"

"Darkness Breath!"

The whole cavern erupted into a large explosion as the Lightning and Breath combined into a unison raid, multiplying their force against Erza stuck in the middle of the two mages.

Erza, Levy and Freed all cried out in pain as the roof began falling down around the trio. The breath and lightning shot high into the sky enabling others to see the magic from quite some distance.

The redhead lay on her back with her armour shattered and only her grey fabric remaining. Looking up at the sunlight pouring in she smiled, shakily standing upwards she looked over at the two mages laying in the remaining water.

Levy lay breathing heavily on top of Freed, her arms splayed across his torso as her legs hugged his side. His face was badly burnt as he looked up at Erza standing above them.

"You've passed. You may continue." Erza's soft voice reached Levy's tiny ears.

"Huh?" She squeaked, sitting upright and off of Freed's body, _"But… I can't pass."_ She mumbled. She hadn't calculated on passing, she had hoped that the attack would of taken them both out, and left Erza to win.

Rubbing his head Freed patted Levy's shoulders as she hunched over. Her blue hair standing on ends from the static electricity that still seemed to float around her body.

"Levy… Whether or not you defeated me, you have shown immeasurable strength and improvement since the last I saw you. You've impressed me enough to progress."

" _But… I didn't want to win…"_ Her hazel eyes began to mist over as she pulled herself up to her feet, attempting to straighten her static hair.

"Levy…- Erza. Can I speak to you? Privately?"

After a few moments Erza returned to face Levy with a dark face, "I shall see you at the camp with the others who failed to pass." Walking away Levy's heart sank, it was the decision she needed but she felt so guilty for playing Erza.

* * *

Levy sat with her back to Freed as she nursed her wounds in the camp, her left eye and head had been bandaged along with her torso and several across her arms. She couldn't stop looking over at Warren listening to the various fights happening and relaying them to a very relaxed looking Master Makarov.

Erza had changed into her skimpy chef's outfit and began prepping lunch for those who were due back with the remainder of the fights. Calling to Master to try the current soup, Makarov happily obliged and left his deck chair and drink ready for his return.

A large fiery explosion ripped past the small group burning Master Makarov's deck chair, and boiling his drink dry.

"N-NATSU!" He roared shaking his tiny fist towards the tunnel exits as Erza held the tasting spoon in her hands still.

Freed, Levy, Warren laughed watching Makarov standing kicking and shouting in fury.

"Warren! I want you to tell that damn brat to look where he's aiming his damn fire!"

Laughing Warren nodded and replaced his fingers to his temple, _"Natsu, you need to control your aim, you almost managed to take out Master!"_

" _Haha! Tell Gramps I'll aim better next time!"_

" _Next time…"_ Warren dropped his hands to his side looking concerned for the Masters welfare if Natsu had anything to do with it. The group continued to laugh as Makarov stomped his feet, completely dejected that he couldn't even relax in peace without someone destroying it.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **B = Natsu & Happy D = Gajeel & Lily  
F = Gray & Juvia G = Jet & Droy H = Lisanna & Bickslow**

 **Continuing: Wendy & Carla  
Out: Lucy & Loke, Levy & Freed**


	25. Small Feet

**AN: This is a short chapter… Feel free to skip if you have a hard time with loss.  
** **The next chapter will be covering a fight.**

* * *

 **==[o0o]==**

* * *

 **Small Feet**

Gajeel stormed down the cave tunnel, his eyes scanning in the gloom whilst Pantherlily walked beside him, staying in his small exceed form to preserve his magic. The Iron Dragon Slayer was furious with Natsu, but he had a job to do, unfortunately his mind was still scattered amongst the clouds. So much had happened and yet nothing at the same time. He had allowed Levy to do whatever she was doing, whenever he interfered she began to grow agitated, trying to push him away, and yet she was trying to bring him closer to her.

Growling inwardly he ran his hand through his hair before punching the cave wall, shaking the fragile roof.

Lily made no comment, knowing it was best not to say a word in the situation. Even a sigh would set off the stormy individual. Perhaps a fight would elevate his stress and then he could be somewhat tolerable.

"Ya've got to be shittin' me…"

Lily looked to where Gajeel was grumbling towards and couldn't understand the problem, sniffing the air he managed to pick up no smells. Whilst his nose was nowhere near the same level as the dragon slayers, it still worked better than the humans.

"Isn't this a good thing?"

"NO! I wanted to fuckin' fight! Fuck." Gajeel growled, punching a large stalagmite, shattering it into rubble ahead of the pair.

"…"

"Fuck sake. C'mon cat."

Sighing loudly Lily folded his arms, unimpressed with Gajeel's attitude. "Gajeel, I realise you wanted to fight, but honestly."

"Don't fuckin' lecture me!"

"I'm not lecturing."

"Tsk"

* * *

Gajeel sat on a raised piece of ground, his legs folded whilst his hands rested on his knees, staring angrily at several exits, trying to smell anyone of interest.

"I'm sure whoever passes the first test are going to be thrilled to see your happy face." Pantherlily had his small arms folded with one eye looking at his nakama's miserable face with the other closed. A grin sat on his feline features.

"Hmph."

A large explosion ruptured the roof of a distant tunnel.

"Was that…?"

"Yep… Brats got a lot stronger…"

* * *

Gajeel was fed up waiting, it felt as if the fights were going on forever and he was missing out on it. His skin was crawling for a fight and he couldn't participate. It was supposed to be a luxury to not have to battle in the first round but it felt more like torture, his only opponent in the training had been Lily and a few stray bandits all small fry with no challenge. He needed to relieve his stress and right now he wanted to punch something.

Sighing loudly Gajeel threw his body backwards and landed with a hard thud on the raised ground, grunting as his back made contact with the very solid soil. Closing his eyes he felt his brain relax slightly as Levy's face began to smile at him, washing her emotions over him. The way her face lit up with learning something new, or the way she was always excited talking to anyone and finding out how they were. He snorted, she was easily entertained some days.

His mind switched back to all of the horrors that happened in the past, wishing he could forget. _"It won't be over so easily… I'm sorry…"_ Her sweet little voice rang through his ears, Weevy… How adorable her hair fell, and her virgin dress. Was she a true figment of his imagination? Or was she truly conjured as he lost his sanity on the verge of death? He subconsciously began to rub the scars that still littered his arms where the scales had messily returned into his body. On his right forearm almost a whole hands width of solid scars sat hidden behind his black band, hiding the more serious of scars.

"What if it goes wrong?" Gajeel mumbled, hoping that no-one would answer.

"Do you believe it would fail?"

"I... I don't think the nightmare is over"

"It'll only stay a nightmare if you let it."

"But it'll kill us if this doesn't work - Did I tell yah about Weev"

"…?" Lily sat silently watching the tunnel exit as a massive explosion erupted from the hillside in a barrage of lightning and red demonic energy blast followed immediately by an enormous fiery blast.

"Fuckin' hell…!" Gajeel shot up, grabbing Lily by the scruff dodging the raining rocks and leaves that tore through the tree tops. Satisfied with the lack of magical destruction being aimed in his and Lily's direction he sat himself back down on a log, allowing Lily to make himself comfortable on Gajeel's knee.

"What were you saying Gajeel? Before all of that…"

"Nothin' just forget about it. "

Lily paused, listening to the birds resuming their chorus, "I can never truly sympathise with you Gajeel, I will never know the loss like you and Levy…" He paused looking up at Gajeel's darkened face, "I can only say that I will continue to be there for the both of you, whatever happens. I don't have the words to help you two grieve, for I know you are both still hurting. But beating yourself up about it isn't going to help Gajeel. I won't say any more but I want you to know that it's ok."

Gajeel bit his lower lip refusing to make a noise, eventually he broke, _"Did she tell yah what we agreed to name him?"_

"It was a boy?"

Gajeel nodded slowly, his eyes forced closed as he remembered, _"She was further gone than anyone realised… Dragon bitc- Porlyusica… He was… The size of my fist…"_ He held up his clenched fist looking at his hand imagining it to be his son. Lily raised his paw and very slowly held it against the dragon slayers side, looking towards the fist.

" _He had… Such black hair…"_

Pantherlily bit his tongue, how could he say anything? All he could do is listen that is the best method to deal with a grieving parent. Not to say that you're devastated, not to say endless poems, or to send endless white flowers or cards, no... These will remind the parents of what they have lost. Hiding them away in a room so they never have to be looked at… All you can do is wait for them to slowly recover and be willing to talk about it. Or to be the shoulder for them to cry on, or to yell at. To just listen to them. No one has the same experience and that in Lily's opinion was the hardest thing for him to deal with. He had no grounds to help his nakama, making him feel helpless watching them tearing themselves apart. However in his heart he felt some positivity come from the two parents… They were willing to try once more.

" _We named him after yah…"_

Lily's red eyes lit up on hearing this, his feline eyes locked onto Gajeel's own teary pair, his tail waving slowly before wrapping around Gajeel's lower back, giving him more of a hug.

" _Levy… She wanted to name him after people we love… So… We called him, Hayden Pantherlily Redfox… Hayden was her father's name, she found it written in her oldest nursery rhyme books…"_

"…Thank you…" Lily had no idea what to say, they named their first born after him? "His name is beautiful… It means a lot that you thought of me."

"Fuck… I'm here to fight… not to cry..." Gajeel wiped his eyes rather too aggressively, flinging of his headband into a nearby bush grunting in obvious frustration.

"I-I'm gonna take a piss Lil'"

Lily merely nodded, allowing his nakama to recollect his thoughts. In front of him he witnessed the first of few winners begin to leave the tunnels, making their way towards him.

 **==[o0o]==**

 _ **Even the smallest of feet have the power to leave everlasting footprints upon this world.**_


End file.
